Vocal Exchange
by obliviouslywriting
Summary: Alexandra Hudson is the lead singer of New Directions and Amelia Berry is the lead singer of New York's prestigious glee club; Vocal Masterpiece, what happens when the two rivals meet at Nationals and realise they have more in common than glee club? Based on the Parent Trap
1. Nationals

_**I had such a great time writing my first fanfiction that I couldn't wait to write a second...so I have.**_

_**Inspired by the Parent Trap,**_

_**Hope you enjoy, any reviews, subscribes or alerts would make my YEAR! :)**_

Nationals

Alexandra Hudson sat on her bed, happily daydreaming to herself of what tomorrow would bring, and tomorrow would be the day that she was going to go to California! For a teenager who was supposed to be anti-social, he was rather un-teenager like. On Alex's bucket list, she wanted to go to her two dream states: The first was California and the second was New York City. When Alex was younger and tried to persuade her Dad to take her to New York he always ignored her but would be happy to take her to any other state apart from New York, she was guessing that he had a bit of a grudge against New York but she never knew why.

"Hey, stranger!" Finn announced himself as he knocked on Alex's door,

"Oh, hey Dad!" Alex said seeing her father, Alex had the closest connection to her Dad, most sophomores hated there Dad's, but she thought that her Dad was the most awesome person in the whole world, and she would fight anyone else that said otherwise! It was just her and Finn growing up so they had always been insanely close.

"You nervous?" Finn asked his fifteen year old daughter as he sat down on her bed,

"No...Yes, well sort of!" She admitted placing her head on his shoulders,

Finn didn't like being away from Alex, ever since Rachel left him and took a part of him with her, he wanted to be with Alex all the time, that meant that any boys in Lima, Ohio who were attracted to his daughter would automatically report to him as he was insanely protective over his daughter. Alex respected him for it but it was sort a drag sometimes.

"It's just a bit daunting that I'm doing a solo at Nationals!" Alex admitted biting her lip, Finn laughed as he remembered his time at Glee club at Nationals, it was scary as anything but the atmosphere was amazing!

"But I'm doing Don't Rain on My Parade so you know, I should be amazing!" Alex gave herself an ego boost as she flicked her long dark chocolate hair over her ears, it was hard to even look at Alex now because she reminded him so much of his ex-wife.

"You should be!" Finn smiled at his teenage daughter, he kissed her on the head and wished her good night and then turned off the lights for the house and tried not to think about the resemblance between Rachel and Alex, it hurt too much but he couldn't help it, but then his stomach hurt even more when he started to think about his other fifteen year old teenage daughter experiencing New York City with her mother.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Amelia Berry was nervous, it was incredibly strange for her, after she was the daughter of multi-awarding winning Rachel Berry, one of the best vocal coaches Broadway had even seen. She went over her vocal runs to warm up her voice; there were only a few short hours until she was going to California! And she was the first sophomore ever in her glee clubs history to sing a solo at Nationals. She couldn't wait!

As Amelia went over more and more scales to advance her breathing techniques, her Mom couldn't help but walk past her room and Amelia reminded Rachel of herself when she was her age in glee club...with Finn.

"You're nervous." Rachel bit her lip as Amelia finished yet another set of vocal runs,

"How did you ever tell..." Amelia sarcastically replied to her mother, Amelia thought her Mom was the most amazing person in the whole world; it was just Rachel and Amelia when she was growing up.

"Honey," Rachel looked at her fifteen year old daughter, "I know you might be a bit too old for it, but if you wanted to we could get the jar of peanut butter and watch Funny Girl over and over again until we puke..." she suggested to her daughter who's smile automatically widened when she heard the words "peanut butter."

"Mom, you know me way too well..." Amelia laughed as she sat down on her bed and brought out the peanut butter that she had been eating from under her bed, Rachel already had the DVD in her hand and she placed it in the DVD Player in Amelia's bedroom and the two of the snuggled up together and watched Funny Girl – for the billionth and third time.

"I love you Mom!" Amelia whispered falling asleep next to her mom,

" I love you too Mia!" Rachel replied lightly, gently kissing her forehead and leaving her to get some sleep before her long flight to California tomorrow, Rachel tiptoed back to her bed, and she regretted letting Amelia go to Nationals even though Amelia had pleaded with her for months to go, Rachel had always been protective over Amelia since she stayed in New York City without Finn, without her other daughter who she had no idea where she was or what she was doing. If broke her heart to know a piece of her was probably at the other side of the country and she couldn't be with her, but now Rachel just had to put on a brave face for her daughter, as she tried to get as much sleep as she was taking her daughter to the airport tomorrow morning.

OoOoOoOoOo

Alex woke up incredibly early, her Dad had already tried packing her suitcase once, but she needed to pack it again and put in the most valuable item she had: the only surviving picture she had of her Mom. When Alex was younger, she found it in her Dad's wallet and always looked at it but he gave it to her when he caught her looking at it for the millionth time, but the picture was ripped in half, and no matter how hard Alex tried, she could never find the missing piece.

She packed some more clothes and stuffed them on top of the picture and she zipped up her suitcase and grabbed her sheet music for "Don't Rain on My Parade" and then went downstairs to have breakfast with her Dad.

As Finn drove Alex to the airport, they talked about when Finn was in New Directions and when they went to Nationals in Junior and Senior Year, Alex's Dad never really talked about his time in high school so she liked hearing about his time in high school, well apart from the time when he "supposedly" got Aunt Quinn pregnant, TMI.

As the car stopped at the airport, Alex and Finn got out of Finn's car and then shared the longest parting hug that each of them could give,

"I love you Alex!" Finn said to his daughter while holding her in his embrace,

"I love you too Dad..." Alex told her father as she took her suitcase from her father and slowly walked off towards the terminal,

"Hey Alex!" Finn shouted at his daughter, Alex's hair whipped behind her ears as she flicked her head around to see her Dad, "Be awesome..." he called as she was being dragged off by her friends in glee club, that would be the last time that Finn would see Alex in three whole weeks, and he couldn't stand being apart from her.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was exhausting flight for Amelia, but she was_ finally_ in California with her best friends in the world ready for Nationals! It was amazing, nothing could bring her down, she was so excited!

Vocal Masterpiece: Amelia's glee club she thought was the best glee club in the world, and as she was the best singer in glee club, she was literally the best singer in the world! How could she not be? She was after all the daughter of _the _Rachel Berry.

As the glee club were in the lobby of the Hotel Vintage Court, Miss Wilson, the glee club director came up to her with a saddened expression, as she handed a piece of paper, on it, it read:

_California Glee Club National Championship_

_Leg 6/Leg 10 – First Round_

**NEW DIRECTIONS, LIMA, OH**

Don't Rain On My Parade – Solo by Alexandra Hudson

Who's Lovin' You – New Directions

Be the One – Solos by Alexandra Hudson and Luke Puckerman

**VOCAL MASTERPIECE, NEW YORK CITY, NY**

Don't Rain On My Parade – Solo by Amelia Berry

Seasons Of Love – Vocal Masterpiece

God Only Knows – Vocal Masterpiece

The smile soon came off of Amelia's face...who the hell was Alexandra Hudson and why was she stealing her solo?

_**I don't know wither I should carry on with the story,**_

_**I would love to know what you think and wither I should carry on because I really don't know what to do!**_

_**Thanks for reading and please, please R&R!**_


	2. Rivals

_**Thank you so much for the review, it has made me feel so great and made me want to update quicker,**_

_**I hope you enjoy and please, please R&R!**_

_**:) **_

Rivals

The flight from Ohio to California were long and extremely boring, her best friend; her Aunt Quinn and Uncle Puck's son Luke was constantly drooling on her on the plane journey as she tried to plant her head firmly in a copy of SkyMall. Luke Puckerman knew everything about her and was her best friend and the only boy that her Dad would let her be around, her Dad was way too overprotective for Alex's liking but at least she would have a tiny spec of freedom when they got to California for Nationals.

After Mr. Shue and the rest of New Directions got off the plane from Lima, and after they got off their stuffy coach to the hotel, they all gathered in the lobby of the Hotel Vintage Court, each and every one of them bothered with the heat of California, California was a kettle compared to week Ohio. They sat on their suitcases as they fanned themselves with their copies of SkyMall that they kept while Luke kept pestering her about something or other;

"Luke, shut up!" Alex declared, fanning herself as she looked out of the windows from the reception of the hotel.

"Go to hell..." Luke muttered to himself,

"I'm already there..." she giggled as she fanned him mockingly.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to the bathroom while you can go carry my bags up to my room!" she cheekily giggled as she almost kicked her suitcase towards her cousin and left towards the bathroom.

Luke muttered to himself as he found himself without a girlfriend but still whipped by his so called cousin/best friend, but as he dumped the bags on somebody else, he made his way to the bar as he took after his Dad in the illegal drinking way. He quickly grabbed his fake ID from his hand luggage and he sat down on one of the bar stools and ordered a drink but at the corner of his eye he saw the movements of someone familiar,

"Oh why if it isn't only Mrs. I'm-Going-To-The-Bathroom." He muttered as he circled his drink

"Excuse me." The brunette whisked around her head as she sipped her Diet Coke, he was positive that Alex didn't bring any clothes when she went to restroom, but here she was still with her chocolate bangs in place but wearing a different set of clothes, the brunette who he thought was Alex looked entirely confused as he talked so casually to the brunette.

"Okay," the girl began, "I don't actually know you are so I'm gonna leave..." her tongue-in-cheek shone as she replied to the apparent stranger, Luke let out a slight laugh and a "whatever" as his so called best friend left the bar area of the hotel to the main lobby.

Luke spent the majority of his drink thinking about what had just happened; Alex could be a bit of a pain sometimes but she was never a plain cold bitch. It was confusing but as he finished his hardly alcoholic drink, he felt a slight punch on his skin, he looked up and saw Alex, wearing the clothes she was wearing the same clothes as she was wearing on the plane and she was glaring at her cousin.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked as she folded her arms,

"You can talk you hypocrite!" Luke cleverly replied,

"What the hell are you talking about you alcoholic?" she joked with her best friend as she dragged him out of his bar stool and out of the bar and into the lobby. Now Luke was just plain confused as he was being dragged along by his now apparent hyper best friend and wondering what was with her insane mood swings and her almost instantaneous outfit changes.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Well that was weird_

Amelia felt to herself as she paced back up to her hotel room, the kid from the bar was really weird, out of nowhere he was just throwing casual insults at her for no apparent reason, it was fair to say that it had freaked Amelia out slightly. Her glee club director had reported to her that although the other glee club were staying at the same hotel, they hadn't arrived and it would've just been easier to choose another song. She got up to her hotel room, which she was sharing with her best friends Georgia and Lucie, this was a very thankful twist of fate that stemmed from her private school having a few thousand dollars donated to its performing arts department. Georgia and Lucie were probably at the Games Room located near the Hotel Lounge so she decided to make good use of the time that she had had. She had three solos in front of her that would _obviously _blow Little Miss "I'll-steal-your-solos" out of the water. Her three contenders were: Defying Gravity from her favourite musical Wicked, On My Own from the seminal-Broadway classic Les Miserables that her Mom was a pro at, and finally Somewhere from West Side Story, after watching the DVD of her Mom performing at Maria in her High school production with her Uncle Blaine, she automatically fell in love with the musical.

And so Amelia occupied room 10 on Floor 7 rehearsing her favourite Broadway Musicals.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Floor 7. Room 5._

That's all Alex had to remember, that was the room where ALL of the glee girls were staying, oh the absolute joy! At least Luke was next door with all of the jocks and other boys in Glee Club so she would have someone to keep her sane.

All of the girls and guys from Glee had already been up there for a while as Alex strayed away to go and find Luke in the bar, but as soon as Alex got into the room she politely chatted to some of the girls in glee that she hated with a passion and who she was much better than and then lay on her bed quietly humming to herself while the other girls unpacked and talked about Alex and how she weird she was quietly.

She was humming to herself very quietly the melody of Defying Gravity – her favourite song from her favourite Broadway Musical, and then she heard another melody that blasted full on, orchestra and everything, it was muted by it was obvious once you were listening out for it. She quickly slipped out of the hotel room and kept her ears peeled to the higher arrangement of Defying Gravity:

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity..._

The voice continued, the singer went slightly off key as the song progressed, Alex quickly knocked on the Boys' hotel room, hoping that Luke would answer the door, and he did.

"Did you hear that?" Alex asked her best friend almost automatically as he opened the door,

"And hello to you too Alex, hear what?" he asked coming out into the hallway, he got from Alex's silence that he needed to shut up and then he heard a slightly off key voice:

_Just you and I, Defying Gravity..._

"Yeah, so?" Luke asked his friend,

"So, I bet this is our competition for Nationals, Mr. Shue told us that our competition was staying here!" Alex whispered to her friend,

"Yeah, so?" Luke repeated, his fingers running through his brunette hair

"So...you know what the old saying is, keep your friends close and your enemy's closer..." she said to her friend, pushing him towards the door of which the sound was coming from,

"Why aren't you doing this?" he whispered as he was literally a millimetre away from the door,

"I'm a girl, she might be a bitch to me, she'll find you hot even if you insult her!" she replied,

"If I insult her!" Luke shrieked as Alex knocked on the door to Floor 7, Room 10 and hid in the doorway of her room, to the surprise of Luke.

The voice than stopped as Luke's hands became sweaty and the door swung open and revealed the face of the girl that he thought was Alex at the bar, he knew something was up when he saw her! But this so creepy, this girl was almost identical to Alex but this time her bangs were tied up into a bun and she was again wearing different clothes from his best friend. At least Luke had come to the conclusion that he wasn't seeing Alex everywhere that he went, and wasn't going mad or you know, falling in love with his best friend. The girl looked insulted to see him at her doorway so much that she pulled this almost numb expression to show her emotions,

"Eww, you?" She muttered as she swung open the door,

"Ummm..." Luke managed to get out; it was a bit of a shock and his body sort of stopped working for him,

"What? Come to insult me again?" She sarcastically asked the stunned boy,

"No, I just came here to say that my best friend said that..." he looked to his left and saw Alex mouthing his next words to him, "that you're high F's were slightly sharp and you need to work on your falsetwo." He managed to gather from Alex's wide mouth. Amelia folded her arms in disgust at the boy's remarks,

"Well that shows as much as you and your friend know about singing as you couldn't even get the pronunciation for Falsetto correct!" she insulted the blue-eyed boy who was getting nervous from all of the pressure that Alex was putting on him and the amount of girl-shit he was getting from this insulted girl who seemed to hate his guts.

"She...We just meant that if you needed help with it then she, we would help you with your High F's..." he blurted then trailed off in embarrassment, as Alex gave him a flashing smile.

While he was calm that his best friend wasn't pissed, he was shitting himself when he turned to the girl as she looked as pissed as hell.

"Do I look like I need your help? My Mom's a professional vocal coach on Broadway and she used to perform on Broadway, and she's being training me since I was two and I don't need so retard and his idiot skank telling me what I should and shouldn't do!" she snapped at the nervous boy, Amelia felt like a bitch, she was almost never mean to anyone and here she was snapping at this boy that she had hardly met for no great reason just because he gave her a few tips on her "perfect" singing. She felt horrible but she couldn't stand it when someone criticized her because it was criticizing the training that she had received from her perfect Mom.

Although Amelia had got her anger out on the nervous boy who looked as though he had wet himself, Alex was fine with people insulting her but when someone called her best friend who she had knew from practically birth a retard, it was sprinting over a line that triggered Alex's short temper. She came out of the hiding spot and almost ran in front of her best friend who looked confused and baffled to defend him and she looked the insulting bitch in the face, and then something clicked.

Both Amelia and Alex gasped as they realised the resemblance in each other.

_**Hi, I'm sorry for the language but I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible,**_

_**I hope you enjoyed, I would love some feedback as to how to improve or what to do next because honestly I have NO CLUE! :p**_

_**I hope you guys are liking it and I worked REALLY hard to make it ok for everyone**_

_***Smiley Face and Happy Easter!***_


	3. Sharp

_**Thank you for reviewing so quickly and for all of the advice that you've given me!**_

_**It's helped so much, you have no idea!**_

_**Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating sooner but here it is!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed because I worked insanely hard...**_

Sharp

_Both Amelia and Alex gasped as they realised the resemblance in each other._

Both girls were extremely confused as almost to every last detail, even the few brunette freckles that peppered their cheeks were mirrored. Amelia raised an eyebrow as she looked at the brunette who was defending the guy who was insulting her,

"Oh my God!" Alex whispered as she studied the stranger's appearance, but to her surprise the girl wasn't studying her appearance, she was more absorbed with what Alex was doing and not what Alex looked at, but soon the illusion snapped as they slid back into the fully fledged argument that Amelia and Alex had started,

"What are you looking at?" Amelia snapped at the confused girl,

Alex continued to look insanely confused,

"Are you stupid or something?" Alex whispered looking at the identical girl bewildered as she didn't seem to notice the resemblance between the two girls.

Amelia looked insulted, almost as insulted as she was when the boy was insulting her singing. Amelia folded her arms and didn't bother to respond to the girl.

"God, you really are stupid," Alex began, "Okay, Number One, we resemble each other like in every way! Number Two – you went off key from the second verse of Defying Gravity and your falsetto and not to mention your range is just weak!" Alex insulted the brunette singer.

Amelia scoffed,

"And what credentials do you have?" She sarcastically asked,

"Oh, I don't know ten years of training and a decent range!" Alex automatically fought back, "Listen, I don't really want to fight, I just want you to apologise for what you said to him!" she pointed out literally pointing at her best friend.

"Never." Amelia simply said, that was it, for Alex she was trying to be decent to the stubborn girl but she was not giving her anything to work with, her Dad had always told her not to lose her temper and to just simply walk away but it was so difficult, so that's exactly what she did, she stormed back to her hotel room, completely ignoring her best friend and trying to pretend that the rude insulting girl wasn't there.

"Alex!" Luke called, "Alex, come back!" Luke continued to call folding his palms onto his head/

A sudden realisation came into her head.

Alex.

Her glee club director had mentioned that the rival glee club was staying at this hotel, the pieces were coming together in her head, they were obviously from the other glee club, and her name was Alex. This must be the bitch that stole her solo! She had gathered all of the information together – she felt fairly proud of herself!

"Is that Alexandra Hudson?" she asked the boy, after piecing together what was going on,

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Luke replied running down the hall to catch up with his best friend,

Amelia bit her lip, the war had only just started,

"Alexandra Hudson, you have no idea what is about to happen!" Amelia said to herself biting her lip and closing her hotel room door as she started to plot.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_June 21__st_

Lima, Ohio

It used to be Finn's favourite day, now it was the worst day of the year. June 21st was his wedding anniversary. Every year, for Alex, he tried to be brave for his daughter, but every year when she was growing more and more to be like Rachel, it got harder and harder, and every year he plunged himself into work harder and harder.

Once Finn left New York, he returned back to Lima, trying to find any job that he could to support himself and his two year old daughter. He pulled a few strings with one of the people he admired the most, Mr. Schuester and he got a job in McKinley, teaching Music, and every year he worked harder to try and forget as much as he could on this day. Every year on his wedding anniversary, he either spent the whole day grading, working out the Drum Solos for Orchestra or he stayed the whole day on the Drums and played the pieces that he learnt with his band.

But this time it was different because Alex wasn't with him, so he had more time to think.

He had more time to think about all the fights that Rachel and Finn had in New York due to just pure tiredness from raising twins, he thought about how frustrated Rachel was after the twins were born and she was trying to find a job, he thought about the countless nights he spent without Rachel and wishing Rachel was with him, but most all of he thought about his other twin daughter. Amelia. He wished, and hoped, and prayed, that one day...someday, that she would know that he loved her with all of his heart and that his heart broke every day that he couldn't be with her, and he hoped that she wouldn't hate him.

He was getting a bit too carried away on the drums...like on the verge of breaking the drums and then the door bell rang.

Finn, wiping away his brief tears, swung open the door to a sight of Quinn Puckerman holding a bottle of red wine and putting on a hopeful smile,

"Tough Day?" she asked knowing the obvious answer letting herself past her old friend and into his house.

"Alex is at Nationals, and I have no idea what to do with myself..." he admitted sitting down on his living room couch and placed his head into his sweaty palms,

"Well, there's a few things we could do, be stupid and small talk for an hour and a half or drink this bottle of wine and talk about the humongous elephant in the room..." she answered already getting to glasses from the cupboard.

Finn sighed, "Listen, It's a long time ago, I don't want to talk about it!" he firmly told his friend as he took a sip from a newly poured glass of wine.

Quinn had had enough, he had seen one of her best friends go through hell through the past fourteen years and she had seen him feel sorry for himself for fourteen years as well but tried to hide it as soon as Alex was around,

"Listen," Quinn began, "You need to talk about Rachel and Amelia, because you know what? I know it hurts you...you don't think I don't feel the same way about Beth? You need to talk about it to someone and I know that how much you want to you will never be able to tell Alex, so you know what just tell me, and stop hating yourself!" she lectured Finn as he gulped from his wine glass.

"Quinn, I think you should leave now..." Finn whispered not looking his friend in the face, Quinn sighed, grabbed her bag and almost stormed out, and Finn had always been stubborn so there was no point on fighting a losing battle when he wouldn't budge.

Finn showed Quinn her way out after an awkward hug that Quinn was keen to give, and then she left. She left Finn to finish the bottle of wine and then to think about Rachel.

June 21st – 24 hours of pure torment.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_June 21__st_

New York City, New York

It used to be Rachel's favourite day, now it was the worst day of the year. June 21st was her wedding anniversary. Every year, for Amelia, he tried to be brave for her daughter, but every year when she was growing more and more to be like Finn, it got harder and harder, and every year she plunged herself into work harder and harder.

But this year was different, because Amelia wasn't here, she didn't have to hide, and she didn't feel like going into work weakened by the sadness in her soul on this day especially. Rachel spent the whole day in bed, watching her and Amelia's favourite movie, Funny Girl for the billionth and fourth time. She thought it would cheer her up but when it got to the solo at the end, her heart just broke and she couldn't put herself through much more pain.

As soon as _My Man _started, she turned the TV off as quickly as she could.

My Man used to be her favourite song, mainly because it was almost her and Rachel's theme song, well apart from Faithfully, and every time she heard if after Finn left New York, Finn just came into her head and it hurt her so much that she had been brought to tears, the same things came into her head on this day, and those same things had always come into her head for the past fourteen years: She always thought about how good they were together, and how everything moved so fast and how the twins were so wonderful, and then how everything fell apart because all of a sudden they were working so hard to keep everything running that they forgot about each other.

She always thought about that terrible day, just triggered by the song.

The worst day of her life, when Finn left and took a part of her along with him.

Then she thought about something that turned her stomach, she thought about her other daughter. That was the part that hurt the most, that her daughter would never, ever know how much Rachel loved her. She probably hated her guts for not being part of their family anymore, she couldn't bear to think of Alex, it hurt too much. It hurt that Amelia never knew she was a twin and was never going to find out.

She wiped away a quick tear as she poured herself a glass of red wine to sooth the pain.

June 21st – 24 hours of pure torment.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_June 21__st_

San Francisco, California

New Directions were going to go to the theatre for a dress rehearsal for Nationals, so Luke and Alex were down in the buffet picking up their breakfast,

"What a bitch!" Alex muttered walking past the waitress and picking up some rations of bacon,

"What has the dinner lady ever done to you?" he asked picking up a ladleful of baked beans.

"Not her, I mean the Broadway Song crucifier that we ran into yesterday!" She pointed out literally throwing some baked beans onto her plate,

"Yeah, look like you though?" He pointed out handing Alex a knife and fork for her breakfast.

Alex held the knife crucially, "Do you wanna repeat that?" she asked holding her hot plate in the other hand,

"Do you wanna put the knife down?" Luke smirked as he took his seat at the separate table away from the other people in their glee club.

Alex joined him in the isolation away from the rest of the glee club, they all thought that Luke and Alex were freaks for hanging out with each other because they weren't together, Alex could _never_ even dream of the possibility of dating Luke; he was like the equivalent to her cousin.

Alex and Luke carried on with their conversation and then something struck Luke as he glanced at something at the corner of his eye; the girl who was singing Defying Gravity was strutting into the buffet surrounded by two other girls who seemed quite ditzy, unfortunately Luke and Alex were on her radar.

"Look out, the wicked witch of the North West, 10 o clock!" Luke signalled glancing towards the brunette girl who was almost identical to Alex, Alex rolled her eyes in hatred of the snide brunette who she had grew to loathe over the night.

Amelia walked over, she felt bad for what happened but she was just really pissed at this girl, what right did she have to criticize her singing?

"Hey Hobbit!" Amelia insulted, she hated being mean but she was _incredibly _pissed at this girl, Amelia continued with the backhanded insults as Alex stayed completely silent as she focused on her food while Luke looked a little worried for what Alex was going to come out with;

"You done?" Alex asked looking up for the remainder of her cooked breakfast,

"No." Amelia simply replied looking at the brunette

Alex rolled her eyes,

"Didn't your Dad and your oh-so –perfect Mom ever teach you to not be a bitch?" Alex sarcastically asked, almost slamming down her cutlery on her close to empty plate.

Amelia left in disgust, she knew that what she did to her was wrong, but that girl was just...she was just...she couldn't think of the word, but it was something bad.

She knew that she was going to pay for it though...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey Mr. Arnstein_

_Here I Am_

_I'll March My Band Out_

_I'll Beat My Drum_

Alex had realised that when they were rehearsing this morning, she had gone slightly sharp on the final verse of Don't Rain on My Parade; she was just about to belt out the last chorus when all of the glee girls came back from sneaking off to the bar. She had to say that rehearsing by herself was the happiest two hours of her day, once all of the girls had filed in, there was a knock at the hotel room door. It was two females who were similar to her age; one was ginger and the other a fake blonde,

"Hey, are you Alex?" The blonde asked, Alex nodded, and she was slightly scared as to how this was going to turn out.

"Our friend, Amelia, said that you were slightly sharp and that your falsetto was flat." The ginger fake smiled, it came into Alex's head that Amelia was obviously the name of the girl that she now _hated _with an absolute passion.

Alex slammed the door on the two girls who were now giggling half way down the hall; she knew that Alex would probably go to her room, so she probably wasn't going to be there, Alex had to think of a master plan, and fast. She quickly grabbed her bag with her favourite belongings, told her roommates that they were going to cover for her (they hadn't really minded as they were out two hours after curfew and Alex covered for all of them) and then she ran down to various places in the hotel hoping to find this little bitch.

Alex saw her as soon as she got downstairs; she was sitting in an isolated booth in the bar/lounge area. Alex sat down on the opposite side of the booth, just to make sure that she caught Amelia's attention,

"Hi, I'm Alex Hudson." Alex slid down the red seat in the booth, "I'm a damn good singer from Ohio, I can be sort of a bitch sometimes and I want to know what the hell have you got against me?" She bluntly asked her mirrored image who looked bewildered as she sipped her diet coke,

"Amelia Berry," Amelia started, "I bet I'm a better singer than you because I'm from New York, I can be a big bitch too and you stole my solo at Nationals!" Amelia crossed her arms as she waited to hear a reply,

"Wait...Wait, you are putting my dream vacation through hell just because you can't sing Don't Rain on My Parade?" Alex scoffed, not believing what she was hearing,

Amelia nodded quite clearly while Alex continued to scoff.

"You're ridiculous!" Alex insulted,

"No...you just stole my solo, I've been singing that song since I was three, you have no clue how special that song is to me!" Amelia stared into Alex's brown eyes.

"Well it's important to me as well! Why the hell is it so important for you to sing it?" Alex almost shouted back.

"My Mom sung it at Sectionals and I just want to follow in her footsteps!" Amelia replied, with a shout in her tone but a sighed expression.

Alex raised an eyebrow, and then she realised something...

_**Hi, again I apologize for the language.**_

_**At the minute, I think Amelia is a bit of a bitch but I promise we will understand why and we will like her INCREDIBLY soon" :)**_

_**I hope you**_** guys are having a great Easter and I hope that my chapter was OK!**

**Please, please R&R, you have no idea how much it helps!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Rediscovery

_**Okay, feeling like such a MASSIVE idiot right now, guessing I shouldn't be writing and publishing late at night! ;)**_

_**Sorry for publishing chapter 3 again and thank you for telling me!**_

_**Thank you for reviewing so quickly, It means so much to me and it was really cool to hear your really nice comments! *Smiley Face***_

_**Anyway I'm back to school on Monday so I thought I would procrastinate my Science Essay and write another chapter that you might hopefully like,**_

_**I hope you like it because I worked INSANELY hard to make it ok...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Rediscovery 

Alex raised an eyebrow, and then she realised something...

Although Amelia was carrying on her heroic tale about how amazing her Mom was when she had been in glee club and how she wanted to live up to her expectations, Alex saw the sight of her glee club director coming into the bar and ordering a drink, she knew she was screwed, it was already three hours after curfew and she was supposed to be the good one in New Directions, the one person who never did anything wrong. Panic started to jog through her body at a fast pace.

"I'll give you $20 dollars if you go under the table!" Alex blurted out seeing Mr. Schuester taking a sip of whiskey; Amelia looked completely bewildered and confused,

"What! Why?" She asked the panicked Alex.

Alex had no time, she slipped from the red seat to underneath the mahogany table to get out of the eye line of Mr. Schuester, he knew that Mr. Schue looked over then he would see Amelia, think its Alex and then actually find Alex.

"Please!" She whispered, pulling Amelia's leg and pleading with her mirrored image.

Amelia sighed, she had no idea what was going on and why this strange bitch was acting so...strange. She slid underneath the table to Alex, raising her eyebrows; she wanted a reason why her designer Gucci black skirt was getting stained with the dust from the floor.

"Well?" Amelia said, raising her eyebrows at Alex, Alex sighed as she was going to have to explain everything,

"You see that guy drinking whiskey at the bar?" Alex asked, her head ducking underneath the table and pointing to her glee club director who both her and her Dad admired intensely.

"The guy with the Jheri curl, yeah." Amelia confirmed as she looked at the guy who was in his late fifties but knocking back an equally old brandy now.

"Well, that's my glee club director, and I'm the only good one in our glee club and if he sees then I'm pretty doomed..." Alex began,

"And why should I help you?" Amelia asked insulted at the very fact of helping her nemesis.

"Oh, I don't know because I'm the spitting image of you and if you get caught, I get caught and I'm guessing that it's probably past your curfew as well so we would both get in trouble for no reason when we could just for once, help each other out!" she admitted to the brown eyed girl.

Amelia sighed as she knew what that felt like exactly as she was often the only one who committed to putting on an amazing show and she knew it was lonely at the top but sometimes it was a bit too lonely.

"Fine." Amelia sighed, placing her head on the bottom of the seat rolling her eyes and putting on a fake smile reluctantly at her rival.

The two of them had remained silent for a while, it was a tiny bit awkward, this was the first time ever that they had been in the same space as each other and hadn't gone for each other's blood and constantly insulted each other. It was awkward as hell as they locked their eyes on Mr. Schuester to study when he was going to leave so they could get as far away from each other as they could...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_This was the tenth day running that Rachel promised she would be home on time but she wasn't._

_It was almost as though Rachel was never around anymore._

_Never._

_For Finn, the struggle to raise twins had become harder and harder. The twins were amazing, they were bright and vibrant and they showed all the best that Rachel was when Rachel wasn't there. Alex and Amelia were the definition of amazing and beautiful and spectacular. But, he felt like he wasn't the best parent that he could be, it was almost impossible to be the best parent that he could be without Rachel. Finn had always worried about being a Dad, but now, he genuinely felt like a single Dad, and although his kids were amazing, they were overwhelming._

_Finn sat down, the twins were asleep and he was ready to go to sleep as well, he was absolutely shattered and Rachel was three hours late home, he closed his eyes and was ready to fall into a slumber..._

_And then he heard the sound of one of his daughter's crying._

_His eyes suddenly jumped open as, as much as he needed the sleep, he needed to look after his daughters. He almost ran into the nursery to check up on his crying daughter and saw Amelia crying her eyes out, Alex still fast asleep, Finn picked Amelia up, swung her to his body and carried his daughter to the kitchen,_

"_Please don't cry honey!" Finn whispered to his daughter who he was pacing up and down the kitchen, "because if you cry, I think I might cry!" he sighed at his daughter who he knew she wouldn't be able to understand what he meant. _

_Finn sat Amelia down in one of her highchairs and Finn opened the fridge to get his beautiful daughter a bottle of milk,_

"_Dadda!" Amelia clapped at her father, Finn turned around from the fridge and looked over at his amazing daughter, a massive beam came to his face as he realised that Amelia had just said her first ever word, Finn almost ran over to his daughter, spilling over the bottle of milk and he picked up his daughter and kissed her on the head and smiled dazzlingly at his amazing daughter, he couldn't believe how fast they were growing up, these moments were the ones he cherished and loved. The time alone with his daughters when they just had sparks of amazing in them._

_He got another bottle and quickly fed Amelia and then placed her back with her sister who was now awake and giggling like mad. Amelia and Alex had, from birth had a special connection and they were always with each other, always. They didn't really have a choice but they didn't really need a choice as they were almost tethered to be with each other all the time. _

_As soon as Finn put Amelia down he raced for his mobile and phoned Rachel, who he knew would be so proud of their equally amazing daughters._

"_Hello," the voice from the phone started,_

"_Rachel, you'll never guess what!" Finn blurted out at his wife,_

"_This is Rachel Hudson, I'm not here right now but leave a message after the beep!" the voice giggled, Finn realised that it wasn't his wife that he was giving his excitement to, it was the only thing that he had of Rachel left, her voicemail._

_Finn exhaled and went back to the twins' room to check up on them once again._

_At the minute, they were the only amazing and constant thing in his life. _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Amelia banged her head lightly back and forth on the mahogany board of the bottom of the seat, Alex was grateful that Amelia was doing this for her, no matter how much of a bitch she was. It was deadly awkward between the two rivals but Amelia hated the awkwardness and she knew that if she was going to go through with the revelation of helping then she was going to be at least decent to Alex.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you..." Amelia sighed looking at the legs folded image of herself, Alex put on a grateful smile to her rival,

"Thanks..." Alex smiled, "And actually your falsetto's pretty amazing..." she admitted thinking that she was probably going to regret her statement.

"Well, thank you." Amelia smiled back looking down in embarrassment at the bluntly obvious statement although she didn't want to seem cocky.

"You'll probably be amazing at Don't Rain on My Parade at Nationals..." Amelia concluded biting her nails,

"Thanks, your Defying Gravity would blow me out of the water though..." Alex smiled, the two girls then sat there for at least three hours bitching about glee clubs and talking about their lives that they never knew were connected so much, they didn't even notice that Mr. Schuester had left the bar...they were really starting to enjoy each other's companies.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_As soon as Amelia and Alex had settled down and fell asleep together, Finn went straight to bed himself, he was so tired and it was only seven o clock at night, even when he was younger he never went to sleep this early._

_For Rachel, it had been an equally long day. She spent the whole day trying to find auditions, for an up and coming actress on Broadway, it was very hard to even be considered on Broadway when you try to outshine every other actress while being as tired as hell from raising twins even though she hadn't seen her beautiful daughters for ages._

_She got home at Nine, she had promised to be home sooner but there was a last minute audition down in the Bronx for an off-Broadway play so she went to an open audition that she didn't get but it was worth a try. She got home to find her apartment a complete mess, she couldn't believe how selfish Finn was, Rachel got home and cleared everything up and went straight to bed, she fell asleep next to her husband who was already fast asleep, normally she would lean over and kiss him when she got home but she was so mad and so tired that she literally had no energy to do anything but sleep anymore._

_Finn and Rachel had a few hours of bliss...and then the crying started again._

_Automatically, Finn and Rachel came into Parent mode and automatically woke up, both not wanting to do it because they were so tired,_

"_Honey, will you please do it, I'm so tired!" Rachel whispered rolling over onto her pillow._

_This had been what Finn had been getting used to for the last ten days,_

"_Rachel, you have no idea how tired I am!" Finn yawned stretching and getting up,_

_Rachel sighed, she was sick of Finn being so sorry for himself and he hadn't been supporting her at all, it was almost as though they weren't in love with each other anymore, they had become distant from each other, from not seeing each other but it was as almost there was a space between them and the space was filling up with everything they weren't saying to each other._

_Rachel sat up in bed as Finn rose to go into the twins' bedroom._

"_You know what Finn? I work really hard to try and get some money in and the last thing I need is for you to be lazy and..." Rachel began rubbing her eyes,_

"_Lazy?" Finn turned around, Finn was a lot of things, but he wasn't lazy, he wasn't lazy in looking after his daughters, he wasn't lazy in providing for his family and he wasn't lazy in trying to do what was best for his family as well._

"_You know what's lazy?" he asked his wife, he was insulted at the name Rachel had just called him,_

"_It's lazy, that I am here for the twins all day, and you promise to be back home on time, you never are, do you know that Amelia said her first words today?" he told his wife, who looked bewildered as he was telling her this,_

"_Finn, why the hell didn't you tell me?" Rachel automatically asked back,_

"_Well, I told your voicemail..." Finn trailed off going back into his daughter's room, Rachel almost gasped at what Finn had just said, she inhaled trying to hold back the tears and she rested her head in her palms, she realised that she maybe had been putting her work first but this was something that she couldn't forgive herself, she couldn't believe that she missed one of her daughter's first milestones. It was heartbreaking._

_Finn tried to hold back tears himself as he went to make sure that Alex was ok, The space between himself and Rachel was growing bigger and bigger but he needed to put Amelia and Alex first, maybe Rachel and Finn didn't have a once in a lifetime love anymore...his heart broke as he even considered that was a possibility. _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was now one in the morning and Alex and Amelia were still underneath the table, avoiding the "apparent" teacher, and they were still talking about their lives,

"So, you're from New York right?" Alex asked the brunette who had managed to slip her diet coke down from the table and onto the floor,

"Yeah, Broadway." Amelia corrected Alex taking a sip from her Diet Coke,

"You have no idea how jealous I am of you! I wish I lived in New York..." Alex admitted placing her face in the left palm wondering what New York was like,

"Alex, have you never been to New York?" Amelia asked looking disturbed at the fact that someone as good as Alex had never been to Broadway or seen New York, she realised this as Alex shook her head,

"My Dad hates New York!" Alex scoffed wondering how anyone could hate New York, "but I've always wanted to go!" she admitted looking at Amelia's disturbed face,

"How could anyone hate New York!" Amelia shrieked, Amelia had always loved New York, it was the place she grew up, she loved the noise, she loved how it was the city that never slept but New York had always been her home.

"I don't know, I would pick New York any day over Ohio!" Alex laughed playing with her multi-coloured bracelets, "but I do have to say I love Ohio..." Alex began, Amelia raised an eyebrow as he looked at her newly found friend,

"Ohio is amazing, I mean it's home and I love my Dad and if he hated New York then I would happily stay in Ohio with him!" she admitted with a massive smug smile planted on her face, Amelia nodded as she understood completely how Alex was feeling, it was weird that someone exactly the same age had the same advanced maturity level as her.

Alex got out her bag and passed her phone to her new found friend, on her phone, she gave her friend a picture of Alex and Luke outside of Alex's suburban home when they were eleven. At the side of it was her Dad who didn't realise the picture being taken but all you could see was her Dad's back in a blur at the far side of the picture.

"Oh, there's the idiot and his skank!" Amelia joked looking at the picture of the two friends and the blur, she looked up and realised what she had just said, "Sorry, not funny!" Amelia bit her lip. Amelia and Alex looked at each other in seriousness and then they burst out laughing and almost ended up rolling on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Amelia laughed as she looked at her friend,

"Who's that?" Amelia asked pointing to the blur after Alex and Amelia came out of their hysterics .

"Oh, that's my Dad!" Alex pointed out remembering different events that has happened with her Dad and how absolutely awesome he was.

Amelia smiled, exhaled and thought about the missing part of her life...her absent Dad.

"You okay Mia?" Alex asked, Amelia looked up,

"Since when do you call me Mia?" Amelia frowned slightly, the only person who ever called her Mia was her Mom.

"Sorry..." Alex sighed, "I guess, It just went...I won't do it again." Alex shrugged looking down in embarrassment.

Amelia shook her head quickly, as much as Amelia used to hate Alex, she was intrigued by her new friend, she was so like herself in so many ways it was so spooky!

"No, it's fine, just no one apart from my Mom calls me that!" Amelia admitted shaking her head.

Amelia gave a flashing smile to the brunette and Alex happily returned the smile, as then she peered her head round to see that her glee club director had moved.

Amelia turned her head as well to see what the brunette was looking at...emptiness.

"So I guess we'll better be going now, huh?" Alex presumed staring into the blank space,

"Well, I need my beauty sleep!" Amelia joked as Alex shook her head

"Alex," Amelia called as they came out of the table and walking towards the elevator.

"Yeah?" Alex turned her head.

"Do you wanna be friends?" Amelia asked reluctantly, biting her lip.

"Oh, I think we'll be best friend..." Alex giggled getting out of the elevator and quickly skipping towards her hotel room, there was something between Amelia and Alex and they needed to find out what it was but it was insane to have so much in common and understand so much of someone that you used to hate.

Something special was coming...

_**I hope you liked that chapter,**_

_**It took me an insane amount of time to write this chapter so I really hope that you enjoy this!**_

_**Please, please R&R, it would mean the absolute world to me!**_

_**:D**_

_**xxx**_


	5. Competition

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me!**_

_**Anyway, I hope guys are having a great Easter, back to school tomorrow, so I thought I would post a chapter,**_

_**Please, please R&R, they mean the WORLD to me!**_

_**I hope you like it because I worked insanely hard like I always do!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Competition

Alex woke up pretty early for a teenager, she was so excited! Today was the day that she was going to take to the stage for Nationals, not only that but she was also pretty excited to see Amelia again, even though they originally hated each other, but now she realised that actually they had a lot in common and she actually thought she was a decent person and liked her!

Regardless, she felt sick from nerves, she had sung a solos in Sectionals but this time it was different because her Dad wouldn't be in the audience and Don't Rain on my Parade was one of the hardest songs to sing, Alex got up from her bed and tiptoed round her glee club members trying not wake them up and she crept downstairs to the buffet, she was very tempted to do two things before going into the lobby, she was very tempted to wake up Luke but knowing him, he probably end up hitting her out of the pure fact that he loved sleep more than he loved food and surprisingly the second thing that she wanted to do what wake up Amelia and find out what she was doing too, she felt crazy, why did she feel so connected to her?

She decided not to wake her two friends up and just put on the first hoodie that she could find and she crept into the elevators and down to the buffet to get some food to calm her stomach. To her surprise, an identical brunette girl was sat at one of the tables on her own, twiddling her thumbs with a plate full of food, it was Amelia, instead of getting some food she went straight for the table and sat on the seat opposite to the scared girl.

"Hey!" Alex put on a smile sitting down opposite Amelia, Amelia automatically smiled back.

"Why are you up so early?" Amelia asked looking at the newly awaken Alex,

"Nerves." Alex admitted resting her head on her right palm, Amelia let out a slight laugh as that was the exact reason why Amelia was up too but Alex had gathered that by Amelia's tainted expression.

"Do you want some, I'm not hungry..." Amelia slid her plate of food over to her friend, who was equally as nervous as her,

"I would but I'm allergic to mushrooms!" Alex admitted sliding the plate back to Amelia,

Amelia automatically piped up,

"You should really meet my Mom you know, you've got loads in common, including your hatred for mushrooms!" Amelia giggled placing a mushroom in her mouth. Alex smiled, from what Amelia had told her the previous night/morning, her Mom seemed pretty cool.

"Anyway, I just wanted to wish you luck at Nationals today!" Alex said getting up from the seat and offering Amelia her hand,

"Ditto!" Amelia replied shaking Alex's hand, "If you want, you can come over to my room after the competition to cry in hysterics!" Amelia sarcastically mocked her newly found friend.

Alex giggled and looked down,

"Looking forward to beating you!" Alex giggled turning away from her likable rival and making her way back to her hotel room.

OoOoOoOoOo

The time had come.

Finally.

Alex had butterflies in her stomach again, it was good but it was scary. She was picking up the last things she needed from her room, she grabbed her handbag and quickly grabbed her favourite item from her luggage, the picture of her Mom.

It was strange but whenever Alex was insanely nervous, she grabbed the picture of her Mom and talked to it. She was so pretty, her chocolate hair was almost identical to the bangs that Alex had grown and this picture was useful especially for times such as these, it was useful because the picture of her stunning Mom was taken when she was singing lead with her Dad in glee club at Nationals when they were in their Junior Year. In her head, on the way to the theatre, she was talking to the crumpled picture of her Mom that was stuffed in her pocket.

_Hey Mom,_

_I know that you probably don't know that I'm talking to you but I'm scared, and well, I um, I talk to you when I'm scared, anyway Dad doesn't say much about you but he said that you were an amazing singer so if I could be a tiny bit of how amazing as I know you are then I would be so thankful. I hope your loving life whatever your doing but I love you and I'm gonna do you and my Dad proud, I promise!_

Alex thought to herself as she walked into the auditorium, backstage, on her way in she was Amelia who she gave a flashing smile to and received one from as a sign of respect. It was good to know that Amelia respected her and now they were sort of, friends.

She was stood backstage, stealing a quick glance at Luke who gave her a smile and then the intro music for Don't Rain on my Parade started, she was ready. She took a breath and in the blackout on stage made her way centre stage.

Alex closed her eyes and for a split second thought about her Mom...

OoOoOoOoOo

After various pats on the back on the way back to her seat, Alex knew that she did the best job she could performing her song and then contributing to the harmonies in the other songs that they did, now it was Amelia's turn to wow the audience. Alex knew that Amelia would be amazing, she didn't really care if they won now, she was just happy with her performance and the response that she got from Mr. Schue, Luke and everyone else in New Directions. Now it was Amelia's turn, she was looking forward to Amelia's spectacular rendition of Defying Gravity, one of her favourite songs.

As the music started and Amelia walked onto centre stage, it could be seen easily that she was nervous, who would've ever thought that the amazing Amelia Berry would get nervous? As the song progressed, Alex found herself getting even more nervous from her former rival, as the song built up, Amelia was getting more and more sharp and her voice was getting more and more shaking.

_Don't do the High F, Don't do the High F. Go an octave lower!_

Alex wished as she found that she was welling up as Amelia's shaky vocals became more and more apparent as she went into the higher and higher, it was heartbreaking, Alex knew that if you sung Defying Gravity then you had to sing it with confidence otherwise you wouldn't hit the high note. Tears were welling up as Alex studied Amelia's shaky vocals,

_And you won't bring me down..._

Amelia's voice broke and choked on the last high note as it was getting easier and easier to see Amelia's fresh tears streaming down her face as the whole audience gasped as Amelia didn't hit the demanding note at the end. Alex clasped her hand round her mouth as Amelia's cheeks went bright red when the audience hardly applauded her talent. Amelia was supposed to stay on for another two songs but the embarrassment was too big to stand for a further seven minutes. After her number, Amelia ran off the stage bursting into floods of tears, Alex was shocked and her reaction was almost instantaneous, she got up, got her bag and chased after her former rival via the entrance.

Luckily for Alex, the hotel was only across the street from the theatre, Alex fully costumed chased after her friend who was already inside the hotel presumably. Alex heart broke for Amelia; it must've been horrible to experience blowing a note in front of the Nationals audience. As quickly as she could, Alex ran to Amelia's room and knocked on the door, Amelia opened the door with mascara running down her rosy cheeks. Automatically, Alex pulled Amelia into a friendly embrace.

"Oh my god Mia, I'm so sorry!" Alex whispered into her crying friend's ear as they held each other, Amelia was touched that Alex had run after her unlike her so called friends.

"I'm such a shit singer!" Amelia whimpered coming out of Alex's hug, Alex looked at her in all seriousness,

"Amelia Berry, If you think you're a shit singer what I do the rest of us have!" Alex joked sitting down on one of the beds, "You're amazing and just because you blew one note in one of the hardest songs of all time does not mean you suck!" Alex honestly said offering Amelia a tissue from her bag.

Amelia sat down on the bed next to Alex and placed her head on Alex's shoulder, it felt good that she had a friend that actually cared about her.

"You were amazing by the way!" Amelia sniffed wiping away her tears,

"I know, but not nearly as amazing as you would've been singing that song!" Alex admitted looking at her friend,

"No, you were amazing. Talking of Don't Rain on My Parade, this might seem a bit strange but whenever I feel sad, I watch Funny Girl. Do you wanna watch it with me?" Amelia asked sheepishly hoping that her friend would stay with her, Alex almost gasped,

"You're kidding right? It's like one of my favourite movies of all time!" Alex giggled, it was so strange how much the two friends had in common now even if they were jealous of each other's singing ability.

Amelia then got out her iPad out of her designer bag and they began to watch their favourite movie, the two of them were watching the movie on the bed with their bodies pressed on the bed and their legs flung up in the air, they looked completely identical now in every single way now that Amelia's tears had tried even though they were about to start again!

"Oh my god, this part always makes me cry!" Amelia sniffled at the emotional part of the movie that was close to the end as Barbra Streisand was about sing the theme song.

"There are tissues in my bag!" Alex sniffled keeping her eyes glued to the screen, in suspense of Barbra Streisand's singing.

Amelia let out a slight giggle as she got of her front and went over to Alex's bag, she rummaged through Alex's shabby chic's bag and tried to find the tissues, once she collected them, she noticed something at the corner of her eye, it was a crumpled up picture.

Trying not to disturb Alex, she carefully picked it up and unravelled it and gasped at the picture, all of a sudden the pieces of a puzzle came together in her head. She had always had half a picture of her father that she never met and she had searched her apartment from birth trying to find the missing half, and her stomach did rolls thinking that this could be the missing part, more and more conclusions came into her head, her breath was taken.

"Alex." Amelia managed to whisper out.

"Mmh..." Alex replied back oblivious to the conclusions that Amelia was drawing in her head,

"Will you go into the en suite and have a look at the mirror." Amelia whispered , it was fair to say that Alex was extremely confused as to what was going on, Amelia was the closest to the bathroom but she still did it while Amelia watched her like a hawk as she watched her move into the bathroom.

Alex took a few short steps into the en suite that was full of messy towels piled on the floor, she turned around to see the clear mirror and then her breath was taken. Stuck onto the mirror with blue tack was a laminated half of the picture she had been trying to find all of her life. Alex took it off the mirror in disbelief, this picture was ripped right down the middle and it showed her Dad, happy, smiling at a glee club competition, Alex clasped her hand over her mouth in disbelief, how had Amelia had the photo of _her_ Dad on _her_ mirror,

"Mia, why do you have a picture of my Dad stuck to your mirror?" Alex managed to squeak out looking at the tear filled girl, who was sat on the floor looking at her half of the picture,

"Alex, why do you have a picture of my Mom in your bag?" Amelia replied, with tears streaming down her face.

A moment of confusion came between them and then everything clicked.

"Oh my god!" They both shrieked in unison running towards each other and pulling each other into an embrace each holding one half of a the complete picture each.

They slowly came out of each other's embrace, both breathless as they couldn't believe what had just happened,

"So my Mom is your Mom..." Amelia concluded,

"And my Dad is your Dad..." Alex cried,

"Which means that..." Amelia tiptoed toward,

"We're sisters!" the two hugged each other, each one of them wanted to know about the part of them that was missing and now they finally knew, it was each other! They had just found out that they weren't only children and that all those similarities and qualities that they shared spanned from the two amazing people.

The two of them reluctantly pulled away from each other and wiped away their tears,

"Are you ok?" Alex asked, hearing My Man in the background as the movie was still carrying on.

"Yeah, I just found out I have a sister! How about you? " Amelia nodded tears streaming down her face,

"Good, I'm wondering if we're twins or sisters..." Alex questioned looking into Amelia's brown eyes,

"My birthday's September 5th." Amelia concluded, Alex pulled Amelia into yet another hug, by complete chance, they had found their twin, and each of them thought they were amazing!

_**I hope enjoyed it, I'm sorry if it was a bit sloppy. I would LOVE to hear your opinions though: D**_

_**Please, Please R&R!**_

_**It really does mean an awful lot to me!**_

_**I hope you liked it and Happy Easter!**_


	6. Twins

_**Thank you soo much for your response, they mean the absolute world to me!**_

_**I hope you guys are liking life (I can't really hope your enjoying Easter because I'm back at school now and I'm VERY behind in my coursework that is due on Thursday!)**_

_**The reviews have meant the world to me, you have no idea!**_

_**I really hope you like the next chapter as I worked really hard after reading your amazing reviews!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Twins

_Rachel had her hands planted firmly on her face, trying to cover her tears, she couldn't believe this was happening, her husband was leaving her and taking one of her babies with her! Rachel loved Finn and she loved Alex and Amelia with all of her heart and with everything she was and yet everything was falling apart, why was everything falling apart? It started so quickly and shattered just a quickly if not quicker! _

_Everything was getting too much for Rachel and Finn and although they loved each other, they had to put their daughter's lives first. It had almost been a month since Finn broke, he just couldn't handle anything anymore, and he had been living in a motel back in Lima, but it hurt too much to think about Finn, especially now since she had the last few precious seconds with her daughter that she was going to lose forever; Rachel cradled Alex in her arms and cried over her beautiful daughter, "I love you Alex Hudson..." Rachel whispered to her petite baby who looked at her with love, she kissed Alex on the head and then it came, the noise she had been dreading. The knock on the door._

_Rachel picked up Alex and flung her around her petite body as she went to answer the door, tears still streaming down on her face, she opened the door to a pale faced Kurt who seemed just as distraught if not a bit more so, Kurt had been with both Rachel and Finn from the start and it broke his heart to see things crumble._

"_Is Finn with you?" Rachel whispered keeping her eyes peeled to her daughter, Kurt nodded subtly not wanting to upset his best friend even more,_

"_He can't do it, can he?" She answered his silence, they both knew the answer, Finn loved his daughters with all of his heart, same as Rachel but he couldn't say goodbye to one of his daughter's for the rest of her life and take the other one for the rest of hers, how could he? But on the other hand, how could Rachel let one of her daughter's go?_

"_Kurt, I can't do it!" Rachel burst out in tears trying to pass Alex to her best friend but out of motherly instinct couldn't do it because her heart was breaking and it was hurting her both mentally and physically. Kurt knew what he had to do, and it broke his heart to do it,_

"_Listen Rachel, as a Mom, you need to give that baby the best life you can provide her with, and you and Finn have figured out that you can't do it together and that It would be easier to do it separately, and it will hurt and I know you can't do it, think of Alex and think of Amelia, do what's best for them!" Kurt whispered to Rachel meanly, he never wanted to say anything like that in his life but for the sake of his brother, his best friend and their daughters, they had to think of the best possible solution. _

_Incredibly reluctantly and slowly, Rachel passed over Alex to her best friend, fierce tears still rolling down her face in complete agony. Kurt tried to leave as quickly as possible to sooth Rachel's pain but how could Rachel's pain be soothed when two massive parts of her life was missing?_

"_Kurt..." Rachel called, Kurt whipped his head back to his best friend,_

"_Make sure she knows, make sure she knows how much I love her..." Rachel cried as her best friend left with one of the most amazing parts of her life, her life was falling to pieces, she had just managed to secure a job but the cost was the price of losing her husband and one of her amazing daughters._

_Rachel fell to the floor in tears as the door closed as her daughter was being taken away from her, as much as she hated it, she had to focus on her other daughter who would never remember Finn nor Alex, it was heartbreaking. As Amelia's crying became more apparent to Rachel, Rachel promised her daughter that she would do what she could to make her daughter have the best life that she could..._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alex and Amelia lay down next to each other on one of the beds, for the first time in forever...they felt complete and they felt a part of something amazingly special.

"Alex, this might seem an odd question..." Amelia started looking at her sister's brown eyes, "But what your, I mean our Dad's name?" Alex almost giggled at Amelia's excitement of wanting to know her Dad,

"His name's Finn, Finn Hudson." Alex giggled fiddling with her bracelets, Amelia was almost taken aback by the information she had just received from her sister,

"Do you wanna know the name of our Mom?" Amelia teased her twin sister as Alex nodded incredibly quickly wanting to know the tiniest fact about her Mom.

"She's called Rachel, Rachel Berry." Amelia smiled thinking about how Alex and Amelia were connected by these two amazing people, "Alex, what's Dad like?" Amelia asked flinging her legs up in the air and onto the walls.

"Well..." Alex began, "He works as a music teacher at my high school, he plays the drums and he's awesome at it and he is like practically the best Dad in the world, he's so caring and funny and amazing! Oh god Mia, I wish you could meet him!" Alex dreamed looking dazzlingly at the completed picture of Finn and Rachel at Nationals.

Amelia sighed, she had always wanted to know about her Dad, what he was like and what he was doing now, and now she knew, it was surreal how the worst day of her life turned into the best day of her life, Amelia knew that Alex probably wanted to know as much as she could about her Mom, so she just cracked on with her description of her equally awesome Mom,

"I wish you could meet Mom too Alex!" Amelia admitted, "Mom used to be on Broadway but she wanted to spend more time with me so she got a job still on Broadway but as a vocal coach, anyway we do just about everything together and she is just awesome...awesome!" Amelia turned over to her twin sister, who was staring at her,

"One thing that I don't understand is that from what I can figure out, why the hell aren't they together, they seem perfect for each other!" Alex admitted looking at her twin sister. Amelia shrugged as she wanted to know the answer to that question as well.

OoOoOoOoOo

Once the other glee clubs got back from the competition, the twins both reluctantly departed from each other promising each other that they would meet each other at the buffet at 5:30 in the morning the next day; they both had butterflies in their stomach. They both spent the whole night thinking about each other and how awesome their parents were, both of them ran over their parent's names in their heads, Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, it seemed the most amazing match.

Each of them eager to see their twin sister the next morning, got to the buffet at precisely at 5:30, to meet each other at the reception and exchange a massive sisterly hug to each other, once they did this, they sat down to have breakfast.

"Congratulations on the win by the way!" Amelia admitted placing a petite napkin on her lap genuinely feeling happy for her long lost sister. Alex bit her lip in embarrassment,

"Oh thanks, you found out too, huh?" Alex asked while Amelia found out, once they had gotten back to their respective glee clubs, they received the news of wither they had won or lost. Now, it wasn't awkward between the two of them, they felt completely natural around each other, like it was supposed to be this way!

"So, tell me about your life!" Amelia pleaded her twin sister as she dug into her pancakes wishing that her sister would spill about her life in Lima,

"Well, basically it's me and my Dad. Dad's single and he says that I'm the only girl in his life, he's in a band when he's not at work, oh and he cannot cook to save his life!" Alex joked with her sister giggling as she sipped her orange juice, "And you?" Alex asked after she finished her orange juice,

"It's me and my Mom, oh and Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine..." Amelia began but then was interrupted by the spluttering of her sister chocking on her sausages,

"Oh my god, you know Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine?" Alex coughed to her sister,

"How the hell do you know them? They live in New York..." Amelia wondered,

"Amelia Berry, we are going to have to go over our family tree!" Alex spluttered, starting to explain to her sister that Uncle Kurt was in fact her Dad's step brother and then it just got more confusing when Amelia chirped in that Uncle Kurt was Rachel's best friend.

"You have no idea how much I wished I could be with you and Mom!" Alex sighed putting on a sheepish expression,

"You have no idea how much I want to meet Dad!" Amelia admitted messing around with the remaining beans on her plate.

And then something clicked in their heads...

"Oh my god!" The two of them shrieked in unison.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The twins were thankful that they had three full weeks in California, in the first four days in California; the sisters had hated each other and then found out that they were related and then the remaining time was left to training each other in their spark of their idea...to swap places and meet their parents. Although New Directions came fifth in Nationals, Amelia and Alex had seen this experience as the ultimate win.

Everyday instead of lying out near the pool, Amelia and Alex would be training each other in their booth of the bar about as much as they could about their lives and now, now they were finally going to be meeting their parents for the first time.

Amelia and Alex met each other at the lobby, wearing each other's clothes and looking identical to each other in every way, they exhaled as they met each other with a hug while the other two glee clubs exchanged glares.

"So tell me about yourself..." Alex asked pulling Amelia out of their sisterly hug,

"I'm Alexandra Paige Hudson, I constantly fiddle with my bracelets, I bite my nails when I'm nervous, I'm the best singer in all of Ohio, I'm allergic to mushrooms and I'm scared of clowns!" Amelia announced trying to do her best Alex impression, "And you?" Amelia asked her sister,

Alex coughed, as she flicked her hair to get into Amelia's girly persona,

"I'm Amelia Kate Berry, My favourite item is my Gucci necklace, I'm the best singer in all of New York, I'm allergic to cats and I'm also scared of clowns!" Alex said trying to be the best Amelia she could. The twins pulled each other into yet another hug, passed each other a letter to open on the plane ride and then they were pulled apart from their respective glee clubs, stealing a quick smile with each other as Amelia headed for Ohio and Alex headed for New York!

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Hey Mia,_

_S'up, Hope you're not freaking out too much, you'll do great, you have to and Dad will love you regardless, trust me I've known him for fifteen years! Anyway, you're mission that you've already chosen to complete wither you like it or not is to find out why they fell in love and make sure that you get Dad to New York in precisely two months! Okay, you have to do this! _

_Okay, please remember that I have one week left in high school, please don't get me expelled! Also, make sure that you don't tell Luke because he is the biggest blabbermouth, and if you do, make sure he doesn't tell anyone! Stop freaking out, Dad will love you! I think I've told you everything, if an emergency happens text me! _

_Okay pip-squeak, we are going to get our parents back together wither they like it or not!_

_Enjoy Ohio hobbit,_

_Love Alex_

_Xxx_

Amelia stayed silent as she read the letter to herself in silence at the airport, her heart was beating double the time now, she was so nervous, not only was she switching places with Alex to meet her Dad, but everything else that Alex did, including school. Her school had already finished and Alex was lucky enough to not have to worry about school life.

But Amelia couldn't worry about that right now; she was going to have to cross that bridge when she got to it, but right now she was focused on meeting her Dad for the first time, she was unbelievably nervous, while everyone slept on the plane, Amelia took out the picture of her Dad yet again and looked at it one last time before they landed in Lima.

Over her life, she had always had the laminated copy of the photo, and now that it was complete, it felt morally wrong to take it apart from its other half. It was odd because whenever Amelia was nervous or just plain scared she would either sing to her Dad, it made her feel better and now she was actually going to see him, like in the actual flesh. As tears welled up with exhilaration and excitement, Luke noticed that his friend was acting a little...strange.

"You ok?" Luke asked blinking boldly as he just woke up,

Amelia nodded quickly trying to focus on her Dad who she would see incredibly soon.

"Bummed that we lost Nationals?" Luke asked looking at her brown eyes,

"Yeah..." Amelia lied looking down, "Well at least we beat the Broadway song crucifier..." she said trying to sound convincing as Alex while Luke let out a slight laugh,

"Yeah, what a bitch!" Luke muttered planting his head into the freshest copy of SkyMall.

"This is a call from the captain, we are going to be landing in Lima in approximately seven minutes, please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for turbulence..." the voice through the PA system announced as Amelia crossed her fingers.

"Please like me, please, please like me!" Amelia whispered as the plane began its decent in Lima, Ohio, her Mom's hometown.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey Alex,_

_Enjoy New York, trust me it's amazing, it will probably just be you and Uncle Kurt but make sure that Kurt doesn't recognise you, anyway Mom will love you, she has to hasn't she? I'm not at school so you'll probably be doing something AMAZING with Mom, make sure you get Mom to realise why she fell in love with Dad and then hopefully it should go from there! Text me if you need me...don't forget, you're allergic to cats, so if a cat comes along pretend to be dead!_

_Mom will love you,_

_Stop freaking out!_

_Let's get our parents back together sister!_

_Love always,_

_Amelia *_

Alex read the letter over and over again as she held onto the picture of her Mom in her skirt pocket as the decent into New York became closer and closer, she was actually going to do it, and she was going to see her Mom for the very first time!

No one on the plane was talking to Alex, after all everyone did think that she spoiled their chances at Nationals, she wished that Amelia had some decent friends, all of these people were stuck up snobs who only cared about coming in first place, for Alex glee club was a place where she sung for fun not just to win some trophy. As the plane descended into the airport, Alex found herself thinking about her Mom, she knew that she was in the city that she was coming into and she was going to see her beautiful Mom for the first time! Clutching onto the picture of her Mom, she whispered under her breath her last words to her Mom as Alex, not Amelia but Alex.

_Hey Mom,_

_I'm just about to meet you and I'm like super excited and all I really want is for you to be super excited too and like me! And I hope one day that you can love me for me and not just because I'm Amelia, because Mia's awesome, but I'm just amazing! Anyway, I hope you like me and I know that I'll love you because I always have! _

Alex exhaled and took a breath as the plane landed; her stomach was flipping over and over like it was containing some acrobatic squad! She flicked her hair trying to get into her new role as her twin sister but that was awfully hard to do when for your whole life you been...just Alex, and now all of a sudden you were Amelia Kate Berry.

She confidently strutted out of the airplane and past her former rivals and she skipped on over to the luggage carousel going to collect Amelia's suitcase, it was a fortunate coincidence that it was very close to the front so it was one of the first suitcases on there, but as soon as she got her bag, she paced away from her former snooty rivals and went to the arrivals gate.

Alex was pretty small, she was smaller than most of the sophomores in her grade but this was just ridiciolous, everyone in New York was just so...tall. At the arrivals gate she tried to peer over as many heads as she could trying to spot her Mom for the first time but she had no luck, it was so hustled in New York, she always thought that New York would be more friendly...but then that warm feeling of friendliness and familiarity when she heard the call of home,

"Mia!" the petite voice called from at least a yard away, Alex turned her head almost immediately responding, her heart was now literally in her sleeve.

It was her Mom.

_**I hope you guys liked it, I know it moved VERY fast but I would die to hear your opinions on what you guys think!**_

_**Hope you guys are enjoying my story.**_

_**Please, please R&R, It means the world to me!**_

_**=D xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Oh, and there will be a lot more Finchel from now onwards!**_


	7. Rachel

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean the absolute world to me!**_

_**Sorry for the wait, I've had an insane cold and an insane amount of homework to do!**_

_**Anyway, please, please R&R, they mean the world to me!**_

_**I hope you like it because I worked insanely hard making sure it was ok!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Rachel

It was, it was really her. It was really her Mom.

Her brunette hair flowing perfectly as she was skipping towards her, Alex felt tears coming to her eyes as she could already feel the love coming from her Mom but at this moment in time she was just absorbed with how beautiful her Mom was.

Rachel was skidding towards Alex and now Alex was almost sprinting to her Mom, just clutching onto her bags in excitement, once they met in the middle each of them were pulled into one of the most loving embraces of all time. Alex wouldn't believe she was hugging her mom, _her _Mom. The two of them giggled as they held each other, a few tears ran down Alex's face coming from pure love and hope. She was being held by her Mom, something she had always wanted to feel, because when they were together it just felt...right.

Rachel and Alex finished their tender embrace gently and faced each other as Rachel fragilely wiped away Alex's tears from her pale complexion,

"Hey, what's with the tears?" Rachel whispered removing a piece of hair from Alex's face, Alex quickly shook her head and managed to splutter out her words,

"I-It's just that I-I re-ally m-missed you!" Alex sniffled wiping away her tears,

"I really missed you too Mia!" Rachel responded straight away looking into her fifteen year old eyes.

Alex gave a massive beam to her Mom and it was quickly responded by a massive giggle let out by Rachel as she took one of Alex's bags and they made their way to the parking lot.

"So how have you been Mom?" Alex asked gazing into Rachel's chocolate eyes as they made their way to the car,

"Well actually, I've been really bad cause I've missed you so much, but mainly I've been a bit scared because I was wondering how tall you were gonna grow but I'm very pleased to see that your still the same hobbit I am! But really I want to know what has been up with you..." Rachel giggled twirling her hair around her fingers, and then rummaging around her purse to find her keys.

Alex bit her lip as she jumped into the passenger side of Rachel's car, keeping her eyes glued to her Mother while doing so.

"Umm..." Alex started as Rachel started to drive out of the lot,

"Is that a good Umm or a bad umm?" Rachel asked paying attention to every last syllable her daughter had ever said.

"Well, I met this one girl and she was absolutely amazing! Mom...you would actually love her but she was in the other glee club but we became like seriously close...we're talking bonded forever, like sisters!" Alex teased looking at the modern New York terrain,

"Honey, that's amazing! So, it's a good umm then?" Rachel concluded glancing at her excited daughter.

"But, everyone from school now hates me because I blew the note in Defying Gravity because another glee club was doing Don't Rain on my Parade so now my whole life is ruined!" Alex dramatically lamented trying to do her best Amelia impression on the verge of tears, a sad expression came to Rachel's face as she looked at her daughter's dismay,

"Hey, Hey! Amelia Kate Berry...I bet that you were actually amazing and just because you blew one note on one of the hardest songs of all time does not mean your whole life is ruined! And you know what...I bet none of the stuck up snobs from your glee club could've been able to pull it off like you did!" Rachel reassured her daughter who was actually acting.

"I love you Mom!" Alex whispered to her Mom, who was constantly glancing back and forth between the suburban New York roads and her daughter,

"I love you too!" Rachel giggled back.

Okay, Alex now officially thought her Mom was 100% Awesome. She couldn't get her head around why she and her Dad had split up; they were perfect for each other. Perfect. Her Mom was everything she wanted her to be and much, much more! Rachel and Alex had planned to spend the whole day together, first they dropped off their bags quickly at "their" apartment, then they were going for something to eat (vegetarian unfortunately for Alex..) and then they were going to go shopping and then go to the theatre and quickly drop by in Rachel's work.

"Wow!" Alex exclaimed as Rachel and Alex skipped into the theatre,

"What's up with you Mia? You look like you've never seen a theatre before!" Rachel joked dragging a willing Alex into the back entrance of the theatre and Rachel soon reluctantly was drifted away from her to go over a few vocal runs for a performance. Alex actually liked the time alone, she had some time to register what was going on in her head and how amazing her Mom was! She went up to the main part of the theatre and pretended to act out "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" she then proceeded that fantasy when she ran up to the boxes to the balcony on their, and then to the circle seats until finally she slumped in the stalls looking up at the massive theatre.

Alex then realised that more and more people were coming from the theatre who knew Amelia so Alex decided to ditch the stalls and she made her way to Rachel's rehearsing space where she planted her body at the piano watching her Mom showing some of the ensemble how to reach high notes while dancing, yup, her Mom was pretty damn amazing.

Rachel soon sat herself next to Alex on the piano stool after the entire cast had left and Alex planted her head softly on Rachel's head,

"What's up hobbit?" Rachel asked sincerely peeking over her shoulder trying to get a glimpse of her daughter's reaction.

"Nothing, it's just, I missed you so much Mom, I feel like I haven't see you in ages!" Alex sincerely lamented secretly hoping that her Mom would pick up that she wasn't Amelia,

"I know, it feels like forever!" Rachel whispered stroking Alex's hair.

_You have no idea - _That was Alex's real reaction, she had no idea what it meant to be in Rachel's arms and how it felt to be held by her Mom and be caressed by the woman who gave birth to her and maybe, possibly loved her?

There was a moment of bliss between the mother and daughter as they contemplated how much they had really missed each other, Alex truly knowing the meaning on the contemplated as she held onto her mother's arm.

Rachel sighed as she looked at the clock,

"Do you wanna get out of here hobbit?" Rachel whispered to her daughter, Alex nodded keenly; she didn't mind where she went as long as she went with her Mom.

Rachel and Alex shared a quick smile and then they gathered their belongings, Rachel grabbed her handbag but lost clutch and her sheet music had quickly floated onto the floor, after muttering to herself, Rachel automatically dove to the floor to pick up her belongings, accompanied by Alex.

Rachel exchanged a smile with Alex and Alex picked up some sheet music and soon passed it to her Mom; Somebody to Love, No Good Deed, I Don't Know How To Love Him and Get It Right.

"Mom?" Alex enquired passing the sheet music to her Mom,

"Yeah," Rachel turned her head as she put the sheet music in her purse,

"What's Get It Right?" Alex asked suspiciously not knowing the other song that Rachel had in repertoire, Rachel let a smile out as she remembered when and why she wrote that song.

"That was the first song I ever wrote..." She lamented, "Well, behind My Headband and Only Child of course?"

"Will you sing it for me Mom?" Alex asked wanting to know what her Mom's voice sounded like,

"You want to hear My Headband?" Rachel asked widening her eyes as nobody, not even her assistant who was paid to like her songs wanted to hear her songs,

"No, No, Get It Right." Alex corrected as the two of them got to their feet, Rachel bit her lip and looked down in embarrassment, she didn't know if she should explain to her daughter why it was written,

"Honey, That song was written a long time ago for someone that I loved and...I don't think you'd understand it and what it means..." Rachel whispered to her daughter stroking Alex's long brunette hair.

"Mom, I'm nearly sixteen, I think I'd understand if you would just sing it!"Alex pleaded with her Mum trying to turn on her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Rachel sighed, the stage was empty so Alex plotted herself on the empty piano stool and listened intently to her Mom who was now standing centre stage and getting lost in the lights of Broadway and in her memory of the past.

_What have I done?_

_Wish I could run away from this ship going under..._

_Just trying to help, Hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

'_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_Just want to fix it somehow,_

_But how many times will I take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take to get it right?_

A few gentle tears strolled down Rachel's face as she sang her song that was always, always dedicated to the love of her life. After Rachel finished the song acapella, Alex rose to her feet to give her Mom a standing ovation and then a massive hug.

When Rachel sang, it was like something clicked inside of her, she could feel it, she could feel it in her heart and it was like the warmest feeling that could've ever been imagined even by the most imaginative dreamer. She knew that now would be a perfect time to ask about her Dad but her Mom was already upset and she didn't want to hassle more that she already had.

"Mom, that was amazing!" Alex declared coming out of Rachel's arms,

"I hope so..." Rachel giggled wiping away a few last tears, "Now let's get out of here!" Rachel sighed pecking Alex lightly on the head as they made their way out of the theatre.

Alex spent the rest of the day with her Mom. Her officially awesome and amazing Mom, she even got her Mom talking about high school once or twice which wasn't her Dad but was still progress nevertheless. They spent the remaining hours of the day together, going to Central Park which was awesome, talking to each other about Camp and then they finally ended up in Rachel's apartment snuggling watching The Bachelor.

After the episode ended, Rachel was already asleep on the couch so Alex watched her Mom sleep for a while and then she crept into Amelia's room and into Amelia's bed. Amelia had a pretty awesome life, she was wondering about how Amelia was doing in Lima and how everything was going. Before she went to bed, she turned on her phone and received a message that shook everything up.

**Sent by **_**Amelia**_

**11:21PM **

Alex, we are in MAJOR trouble, Dad's in love. Call me ASAP!

Love Mia

P.S Luke is bloody annoying.

_Holy. Shit._

_This was going to be more difficult than the twins had even anticipated. _

_**Hi, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, school has been crazy!**_

_**Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed and I would love to hear your opinions, because I worked insanely hard on this chapter.**_

_**Please, Please R&R they make we write quicker!**_

_**Thanks =D**_

_**Xxx**_


	8. Finn

_**Thank you soo much for the reviews, they are amazing and I feel so loved,**_

_**I worked insanely hard on this chapter so you guys enjoy it,**_

_**I hope you like it and I would die for you to R&R, so please, please R&R!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Finn

"_Please like me, Please, Please like me..." Amelia whispered as the plane descended into Lima, Ohio._

Amelia's stomach flipped and flipped over as the plane ran onto the runway of the airport. She was going to meet her Dad, like actually meet him for real, she had to constantly pinch herself to prove to herself that she wasn't asleep.

"You nervous or something?" Luke asked as he unclipped his seatbelt, Amelia shook her head trying to personify herself as Alex, normally Alex was a chatterbox but for Amelia to talk when she was in such a state of shock was something that was almost impossible to do at this moment in time.

For Luke, Alex was acting odd, like extremely odd, she was normally was so hyper all of the time but now she was just shy, awkward and somewhat nervous. As soon as the plane landed, Amelia completely ditched Luke and she grabbed her bag and came out of the arrivals gate.

She peered around the various arrivals to see her Dad but to her complete dismay, her nerves kept her on edge as he was nowhere to be seen. However, as soon as she came out of the arrivals gate, she heard the gasp and the cry of a blonde woman who came running towards her with her arms open, from the pictures Alex had shown her, she guessed it was her Aunt Quinn.

"Oh, hey Auntie Quinn!" Amelia guessed trying to put on her best Alex impression she could,

"Oh Alex, you've grown like crazy!" Quinn lamented giving Amelia a welcoming hug, "How was California?" Quinn asked.

"Awesome!" Amelia blurted out trying to use the vocabulary that Alex would use,

"You haven't changed a bit!" Quinn giggled, "Have you seen Luke?"

"Yeah, he's right behind me, have you seen my Dad?" Amelia questioned wanting to see her Dad in anticipation.

"Yeah, he got lost so he told me to tell you to meet you at the check in area at Terminal 3, I think!" Quinn declared giving Amelia one last hug before looking for Luke, Amelia shrugged and almost ran to Terminal 3 to find her Dad.

Dragging her suitcase behind her, she skipped to Terminal 3, her stomach spinning round and round in anticipation. It was fair to say that she was insanely nervous, she had sung and practiced in front of her Dad for fifteen years and now she was going to meet him. She got to Terminal 3 and she spotted him, she spotted him straight away.

It was really him. It looked as though he was looking for Alex as well. Amelia's heartbeat increased as without thinking, he automatically called him,

"Dad!" Amelia called shutting her eyes trying to persuade herself that it wasn't a dream.

And it wasn't, Amelia opened her eyes to her Dad turning his head and automatically smiling at her presence, for the first time, she felt complete; she knew that even if he did think that she was Alex, she knew that he loved her. A warm feeling came to Amelia; it was a feeling of completeness and anticipation as she ran to her Dad, dragging her suitcase hardly in her sweaty palms.

She ran up to her Dad, eyes welling up with her heart throbbing, and as she threw herself into her Dad's arms who were willing to take her. A massive beam came to both Amelia and Finn's face as they held each other in the middle of the airport.

"Hey Kiddo!" Finn said letting his daughter down gently,

"Hey Dad!" Amelia sighed as she looked into her father's eyes which she shared along with her twin sister, "Oh my god Dad, you have no idea how much I missed you!" she admitted blurting her words out quickly.

"Well you can talk...I'm guessing you wasted all your credit flirting with Luke over text..." Finn laughed picking up Amelia's suitcase and accompanying his daughter back to his car.

"Dad, no! Eww, I mean...eww. I'm sorry I forgot to call, I was just insanely busy!" Amelia bit her lip trying not to inform her father about everything that had happened in California.

"Well it's good to know that I don't have to beat Luke up now..." Finn chuckled darkly placing Amelia's suitcase in the boot of his car and jumped in the driver's seat of the car.

"So, what's up!" Finn announced as he started to drive out of the lot,

"Oh, Awesomeness!" Amelia announced back trying to stay at the same volume as her Dad to show a bit of the hyper attitude that Alex had taught her during her life changing stay in California.

"Well I'm glad you had a great time..." Finn replied flashing one of his crooked smiles.

"Oh, and we came fourth at Nationals!" Amelia sang digging her teeth into Alex's persona while peering outside of the window to see Ohio for the first time.

"Honey, that's amazing! How about we go celebrate?" Finn calmly replied back though still showing his excitement for his daughter's winning at Nationals.

"Dad..." Amelia started, "Can we go home instead?" She sheepishly finished tucking her brunette hair behind her ears.

Finn nodded, a smile coming to his face,

"You know, I was hoping you would say that!" Finn admitted glancing back and forth between the streets of Lima and his daughter who had a smile that was just as big as his.

Amelia simply spent the rest of the day with her Dad, she saw the amazing house that Finn shared with Alex, it was just...perfect. She wondered how lonely a house was without a big family, the apartment that she shared with her Mom was empty half of the time but all Amelia could think about was wondering about her Mom's stuff would be if she moved in, it was creepy but it was all that she could think about.

She realised that to her expectations, her Dad was as awesome as her Mom if not a tiny bit more because of his insane infectious smile and the way that he looked at his daughter. They spent the rest of the day with each other, unpacking Amelia's suitcase in Alex's room discussing everything from Nationals to surprisingly Finn's controversial ideas on hair straightening.

"Dad, I've told you like loads about California, what's up with you?" Amelia asked trying to find a draw to put a t-shirt in that Finn had passed her,

"Well...nothing much. I guess, Your Uncle Kurt told me about the McKinley reunion that's happening next week but, I'm not gonna go..." Finn sighed unpacking yet another t-shirt to pass to her daughter.

Amelia stopped, spinning around on her heels as a light bulb popped in her head,

"Dad, of course you should go!" Amelia screeched almost dropping an item of clothing.

"You think?" Finn asked scrunching his face up wondering what he should do, "I'll think about it..." Finn sighed trying to come off the subject, whenever he talked about high school,it hurt his heart a tiny bit as it reminded him of his ex-wife, but he was trying to move on from Rachel even if it was close to impossible because every time he saw Alex's face, he instantly fell in love with Rachel, Alex and his other missing daughter all over again.

"Okay, we getting takeout or what?" he declared getting up off of Alex's bed presuming that he knew the answer that Alex was going to cook as poison was better than Finn's cooking.

"Umm...yeah." Amelia concluded taking Alex's phone out of the suitcase,

"Okay, so a "14 Meat feast with extra large chips then!" Finn chuckled making his way now halfway down the stairs as he knew Alex's answer, however Amelia couldn't respond the way she wanted as her Dad would know something was up, as Amelia soon realised she would have to not be a vegetarian in front of her Dad.

In the forty minutes that Amelia had to get into Alex's carnivore ways, she turned on Alex's iPhone and googled "How to turn vegetarian in forty minutes..." and she always received various annoying texts from Alex's best friend.

_Hey, It's Luke, you ok? Text me if you need me..._

_Don't be a bitch, I know you, text me..._

_Seriously what was up with you on the plane? It was the weirdest type of jet lag I've ever seen!_

God, Luke was annoying, and irritating. And everything in the middle...Amelia soon ignored the incoming messages and continued to google until she heard the call of her Dad,

"Hobbit, Pizza!" Finn shouted from downstairs as Amelia placed on one of Alex's hoodies and pranced her way down the stairs of her Dad's home. Amelia perching herself at the seat at the island in the kitchen, kept her eyes glued to her Dad,

"You know you still didn't tell me about your time while I've been in California..." Amelia started while biting her nails in Alex's character,

"Well, there's nothing much to tell..." Finn sighed placing a few slices of meaty pizza and a handful of chips onto a plate to pass to his daughter.

"Dad, come on..." Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Fine!" Finn sighed placing Alex's plate down and sitting down at the opposite side of the island, mirroring Amelia.

"Well, about four days after you left, I..." Finn began, messing with his slice of pizza,

"You..."

"Joined a dating website!" Finn blurted out studying his daughter's emotion.

"Dad!" Amelia automatically replied, banging her head on the island, she had only known the guy for five hours and already she was failing at her sister's task.

"I know, just hear me out!" Finn pleaded trying to get his daughter to stop banging her head against the island, Alex had always just liked it as the two of them and she loved to be with him and only him so he "understood" why "Alex" was acting like this.

"Anyway, I met this woman and she is amazingly nice and I've only been on two dates with her but, but, I think I'm falling for her and I would really love for you to meet her..."

As Finn was blurting out the last syllables of his sentence, Amelia was unnoticeably taking a bite out of her non-vegetarian pizza just due out of pure awkwardness in the situation. She had already felt sick from her Dad telling her that he had joined a dating website, but now he was falling in love! And now she could feel meat sliding down her throat dryly. She could feel her stomach turning from the pressure of already messing up her mission and eating meet was getting to her.

"I think I'm gonna puke!" Amelia blurted out, clasping her hand over her mouth as she ran to the bathroom to vomit the meat up back out of her stomach and into the toilet. Closing the door to the bathroom, Finn placed his head in his palms as he waited outside the bathroom wanting to comfort his currently sick daughter.

"Alex!" Finn knocked on the door, "Alex, just come out!"

Amelia tried a few tears and took out Alex's iPhone.

**To **_**Alex**_

Alex, we are in MAJOR trouble, Dad's in love. Call me ASAP

Love Mia

P.S Luke is bloody annoying

"Alex!" Finn's knock echoed once again, she knew she had to do something and work something out and explain why she was puking up her 'favourite' pizza. Amelia took a breath and opened the bathroom door to her puzzled father...

_**Hi, I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently, I feel so bad, but I've had REALLY bad writers block and reviews helped me to figure out what I wanted to do next,**_

_**I've got a MASSIVE Controlled Assessment tomorrow, and it's fair to say that I'm freaking out so I turned to writing this because it made me feel a little less nervous, I don't know how this turned out so I would LOVE to hear your opinions. **_

_**So please, please R&R**_

_**Thanks for reading, =D**_

_**Xxx**_


	9. Diaries

_**Hi, thank you soo much for the reviews. They mean soo much to me!**_

_**Anyway, I really hope that you enjoyed the last chapter and that you enjoy this one.**_

_**Also, thanks for the concern on my Controlled Assessment.**_

_**I passed my Controlled Assessment which was awesome so I am writing this to celebrate!**_

_**I really hope that you enjoy this chapter because I worked insanely hard on this chapter because of your AMAZING reviews**_

_**:D**_

Diaries 

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, so it's Nationals in three weeks and it's fair to say that I'm freaking out like crazy. My Mom has been training me to sing Don't Rain on my Parade perfectly, so between ballet, private vocal lessons, school and glee. I'm pretty sure that my attention from Jeremy has shifted, I hope he hasn't noticed, maybe if I "play it cool" and pretend like I don't care then he likes me, boys like that stuff!_

_Well I've got Ballet now so,_

_Bye,_

_Mia *_

Alex scoffed as she flicked through Amelia's diary and saw the particularly disturbing diary entry from three weeks before she met her twin sister. Not only was she disturbed by the entry itself but the fact that "_Mr and Mrs. Jeremy and Amelia Smith_" was doodled around the page. Puke. Her Mom was at the theatre and Alex had slept in so she had the apartment to herself. It was cool to actually see where everything in the apartment was and all of the pictures of her Mom.

Alex slid her phone out of her jogging pants and texted her twin sister;

_Hey Mia,_

_How's it going, know you're upset but it's gonna be alright because you're awesome!_

_Also, when's the wedding Mrs. Jeremy Smith? ;P_

_Love Alex_

Alex expected to get on with her Day and to get a reply from her sister but while Alex was trying to find the hidden Oreos in the kitchen, the phone vibrated in her pocket and she swiftly checked the messages.

_Alex,_

_Stop before I kill you, HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT JEREMY?_

_Anyway, I've had the most AMAZING idea ever; you got time for a call?_

_Love Mia *_

_P.S I'm pretty sure that Luke has a crush on you._

Alex scoffed as she picked up the phone and dialled Amelia's number to talk to her sister all the way in Lima, Ohio.

OoOoOoOoOo

For Amelia, life in Lima was starting to get a bit pressuring. As soon as she opened the bathroom door, her Dad was bombarding her with questions that she dismissed with various excuses about jet lag but she still remained silent on the fact that her Dad was possibly falling in love with someone who wasn't her Mom.

But that wasn't the only thing that she had to worry about, firstly she had to make sure that Luke didn't realise that she wasn't Alex as he had met her, but that was rather hard when Luke was constantly texting her and texting more and more, the more and more Amelia was getting annoyed and not replying. She also had to worry about school, Alex hadn't finished school yet and she was going to a...public school. _Didn't they have diseases and stuff?_

She went to bed early on Saturday, and got up pretty early on Sunday and silently explored the house, explored the massive residence where her Dad lived, and of course she had a look around Alex's wardrobe, which was a bit bland for Amelia's liking. She felt bad for her Dad and made him breakfast like Alex normally would, she planned to leave it on the counter for her Dad but he was already in the kitchen when she was frying eggs.

"Morning!" Finn yawned as he entered the kitchen and went swiftly to the kettle to make his morning coffee,

"Oh, hey Dad!" Amelia said vibrantly biting her lip and concentrating on the semi-fried egg.

"Well someone's had their morning coffee..." Finn expressed getting a mug from the cupboard,

"And a good night's sleep!" Amelia winked taking one of the eggs out of the pan and putting it onto a plate, "You look rough, how was yours?" she asked sliding over the plate to the island before starting another egg for herself.

"Yeah it was alright, I had a nightmare about..." he began but then he realised that he was going to mention having a nightmare about Alex's mom, Finn's love marrying another man. "...nothing, it was a bit of a non event..." Finn trailed off sheepishly.

"Okay, then!" Amelia smiled trying to hide the awkwardness that Finn had bestowed. "What are you doing today?" Amelia asked trying to change the subject as quickly as she could.

"What do you mean, what am I doing today!" Finn protested with fried egg shoved into his mouth, "We always go to the batting range on Sundays!" Finn swallowed hoping that his daughter wasn't too old for baseball with her Dad.

"Oh yeah, of course..." Amelia cringed away from her Dad, feeling stupid for not remembering what Alex had told her as she served an egg from the pan onto another plate.

"Oh, and I'm going on a date tonight..." Finn casually mentioned starting to get up to put his plate into the dishwasher.

Amelia couldn't help that she lot grip of the pan she was holding and it fell onto the surface causing a massive clang and highlighting the fact that she was completely uncomfortable with the fact that Finn was 'dating' if that was what you called it...

"Alex, what's up?" Finn asked seriously, folding his arms and leaning on the surface.

"It's just, what happened to me being the only girl in your life?" Amelia sighed trying to do her best Alex impression.

"Honey, it's one date, it's not like I'm marrying her or anything..." Finn started pulling his daughter into an embrace,

"I know, it's just, you need to spend more time with me!" Amelia pleaded as she was held by her Dad,

"Alex, that's pretty hard when you've been in California for the past three weeks! But, I know what you mean, listen do you want to go on the date with me?" Finn asked honestly coming slowly out of the hug,

"No, No, it's fine, you guys will be all mushy and I think I might vomit again. No offence!" she shrugged trying to be sarcastic like Alex would be,

"Well you haven't changed, but it means that there will be more of a chance that Luke won't bug you..." Finn shrugged placing his plate in the dishwasher.

"I'm in!" Amelia almost shrieked as she started to cram an egg into her mouth.

Finn chuckled as he swiftly left the kitchen to the living room to pick up the phone and call Kurt in response for the McKinley reunion, as this was happening Amelia felt her phone vibrate and she saw a text from her twin sister.

_Hey Mia,_

_How's it going, know you're upset but it's gonna be alright because you're awesome!_

_Also, when's the wedding Mrs. Jeremy Smith? ;P_

_Love Alex_

Amelia was slightly embarrassed that Alex knew about her crush now but just as this was happening she heard the echoes of her father replying to her Uncle Kurt that she knew extremely well and was extremely fond of.

"Yeah, Alex convinced me to go. I'll be there, so that's two seats. I guess! It's a bit odd that I'm going to a reunion at the place that I go to like everyday..."

All of a sudden, a light bulb reappeared as she realised how she could get her parents together, and quickly. She quickly dashed out her phone to reply to the text that Alex had sent to her, after she had checked the dozens of texts from Luke, bloody annoying ones as well, Amelia's spidey senses were tingling as she started to think about the reasons why Luke was texting her so often...maybe he had a crush?

_Alex,_

_Stop before I kill you, HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT JEREMY?_

_Anyway, I've had the most AMAZING idea ever, you got time for a call?_

_Love Mia *_

_P.S I'm pretty sure that Luke has a crush on you._

As soon as she sent the message, Amelia snuck into Alex's room and picked up the call from her sister closing the door to make sure her Dad wasn't listening in on the conversation.

"Oh my god, Mia!" Alex shrieked as the message started,

"I know..." Amelia sighed placing her hand on her cheek

"You forgot to mention how awesome Mom is, cause she's like so awesome!"

"I know, but you left quite a lot out about Dad as well, oh my god, he is so amazing!"

"I know right, so what's this plan of yours?" Alex asked questioning her sister's method

"Well basically, McKinley is having a reunion for the class of 2012, which just happens to be the year that Mom, Dad and Uncle Kurt graduated and I persuaded Dad to go and..."

"You want Mom to come?" Alex picked up as her twin telepathy kicked in.

"Exactly..." Amelia whispered.

"Wait, when's the reunion?" Alex asked hoping that it would be a while off.

"Friday, I know it's short notice but Alex you NEED to get Mom out here, we need to get Mom and Dad back together, they are literally too perfect together for words..." Amelia persuaded.

Alex sighed, "Mia, I get there but Friday! It's Friday, I want more time with Mom, I mean I'm gonna have to tell her cause she won't come to Lima any other way! Can't we just put this off?" Alex asked sincerely hoping to have a few more days with her Mom.

"Alex," Amelia began, "Mom loves you for you, not for me, and that I can promise. You need to tell her and you need to get her to the reunion because we need to them back together!" Amelia promised closing her eyes hoping to get a positive reaction from her sister.

"Fine!" Alex uttered as her heart beat increased as she would have to tell her Mom that she wasn't who she thought she was. "Have fun at the batting range today!" she wished her sister knowing her agenda for the day.

"Thanks, I think he's on to me though, I puked up some meat yesterday!" Amelia sheepishly admitted, "By the way, you owe me for going to school in your place and putting up with Luke so as a reward, I'm gonna read your diary since you were so ruthless with mine!" Amelia proudly announced to her twin sister over the phone.

"Well I did deserve that..." Alex admitted with a slight giggle in her voice

"Okay gotta go, Love ya!" Amelia giggled trying not to let slip that she had already read an interesting extract from Alex's diary already,

"Love you too..." Alex replied swiftly hanging up the phone after the last syllable was pronounced.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

To Alex's delight, Rachel was only at the theatre for a couple of hours so after the brief encounter with her sister, she wasn't alone anymore as her Mom strutted into the apartment and slung her heels off of her petite feet and slumped on the couch next to Alex,

"Guessing you had a tough day?" Alex joked biting her lip,

"God, some guys can be jerks!" Rachel announced taking an Oreo from the packet that Alex was munching on,

"Tell me about it!" Alex replied rolling her eyes as she knew what a jerk Luke could be at times and sometimes she didn't know why she was friends with him.

At that moment, at the corner of her eye she saw Amelia's diary opened onto a random page,

"What's with the diary?" Rachel smiled consuming an Oreo.

"Oh, research."Alex casually replied but then automatically realised that she had just told Rachel the truth and not what would've Amelia replied, her heart sped up automatically.

Rachel automatically piped up in humour,

"Research on what?" Rachel smiled confusingly at her daughter,

Alex started to panic like mad, she had no idea what to say, she wanted to tell her Mom everything in that split second but her head wouldn't let her even her heart started to beat like crazy.

"Cucumbers..." Alex blurted out the first word she could think of.

"Right, Cucumbers?" Rachel replied to Alex's confusion even though she was just as confused.

"Yeah..." Alex slowly elongated her words trying to buy herself more time, "Hey Mom, do you want to get a drink?" Alex changed the subject jumping up onto her feet as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure!" Rachel replied looking at Alex leading herself into the kitchen, "I know why you're so uptight, it because you still like Jeremy..." Rachel giggled picking up the diary and flicking through a number of pages, as Alex's distant echoed giggle could be heard in response, Rachel found something rather odd. She flicked from the last diary entry of which contained silky joined up handwriting with a pink pen and a gold star signing to the newest entry of which contained a black penned handwriting that was simple and not joined up with doodles around the page, it was obviously from another person, Rachel knew that it was only Amelia who wrote in her diary but this was so odd, it was another person's handwriting...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're out!" Finn chuckled as he got his daughter out in baseball and they had both fallen to the ground and into floods of laughter.

"Dad, you've really gotten good!" Amelia giggled as she looked around the empty batting range, it was just her and her Dad. It was awesome, he was awesome. They had spent the whole day in the batting range and now it was close to sunset and close to closing time as well.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" Finn asked as he was being pulled up by Amelia who gave him a flashing smile in agreement of the question.

The two of them, made their way to a cafe across the road from the batting range and as they fell into a booth they sighed and let out a slight laugh as they had regained their breath from an "epic" game of baseball,

"Oh my god, that was awesome!" Amelia sighed picking up the menu and having a glance at the salads on the food list.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a pro..." Finn shrugged taking off his baseball cap and placing it next to him on the seat of the booth.

As the waitress came over to order food and drinks, Finn reported that he was going to have a cheeseburger and fries as Amelia stated she would be content with "just a salad" even though Finn raised an eyebrow because he had brought his daughter up to love every type of meat even though she now seemed very much like a vegetarian.

"So are you looking forward to tonight?" Finn asked sipping a newly brought over lemonade.

Amelia shrugged, "I mean I guess so, It's not my favourite idea but if it makes you happy then it's fine..." she lied placing her head in her right palm as she leaned on the table.

"Honey, you'll like her after the date, I promise. Just don't be so closed minded like you sometimes are!" He pleaded with a slight grin on his face,

"Me, closed minded?" She scoffed as she blew a raspberry that triggered her father to go into hysterics.

"Okay, I've got some questions about Nationals and I haven't got around to asking them..." Finn started wanting to know more about Alex's trip to California.

"Shoot, but if I answer yours then you have to answer mine..." Amelia automatically replied knowing that this would be the perfect opportunity to complete the task that Alex had set her.

Finn raised an eyebrow but agreed nevertheless.

"How was the competition?" He asked,

"Oh, easy but I met this one girl who matched me vocally and we had a bit of a duel in the first round, but I won, obviously!" Amelia scoffed giving a smile to her Dad,

"Well I hope you didn't spent all of your time on the competition..." Finn wished looking at his newly arrived food.

"Oh god no, I spent more time in the pool than on stage..." she lied hoping that would get Finn's attention, luckily for Amelia it did and he replied with a willing smile.

"Okay, my turn!" Amelia chimed as she swallowed a mouthful of lettuce and tomato.

Finn nodded with a smirk on his face as he digested another fry into his mouth.

"Is this new girlfriend of yours replacing my Mom?" Amelia bluntly asked.

Finn was expected a light question, not a question like that as he choked on a few fries and coughed insanely for a few seconds as he tried to retrieve the fries from his throat.

"A bit of a blunt question, don't you think?" Finn coughed as he tried to regain his breath,

"No Dad, I just want to know the answer..." Amelia whispered sincerely wanting to know the answer.

"Alex, we've talked about your Mom..." Finn subtly sighed with regret in his voice and he took Amelia's hand that was resting on the mahogany table.

"Not really..." Amelia admitted which was technically the truth.

"Listen, when your Mom was around it was...awesome, but now we have to start another chapter in our lives and I think that having Rebecca in our lives would be a great thing..." He replied with pure emotion in his tone.

"Oh, so she has a name?" Amelia bit in remorse for the woman.

"Yes, she has a name and she's a very nice person, and I need you to be nice on this date!" Finn remarked tucking into another bite of his burger.

Amelia let out a not so convincing smile in reply to her Dad's remark and they continued a conversation about Baseball, of which she was very thankful that she always went round to her Uncle Kurt's and Uncle Blaine's on Sunday and watched Baseball of which Blaine was always entranced in even if it was Kurt's job to talk over it.

Finn and Amelia made their way back to their house to get ready for the date of which she was dreading and all she could think about was what Alex was doing and how she would do anything for Finn and Rachel to be together, including considering a plan to assassinate this 'Rebecca.' She then thought about all the ideas that Alex would've been thinking off to contribute to this plan.

But Alex was doing something very different than plotting assassination plans.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

As Alex made her way out of the kitchen with two Diet Coke's, the sight of her Mom reading the diary entry that Alex had just written literally took her breath away,

"Mom!" Alex gasped as Rachel whisked her head round as tears welled up in her eyes.

_**Ooooh,**_

_**I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I've been so busy.**_

_**I was really considering about sticking to the original plot after reading your reviews but I wanted to make it as realistic to what the characters would do as possible.**_

_**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because I really enjoyed writing this one!**_

_**I would really love some feedback, as it makes me right faster especially when there's a cliff-hanger.**_

_**So please, please R&R because they mean the world to me!**_

_**=D**_

_**Xxx**_


	10. Truth

_**Thank you for replying so quickly to my last chapter,**_

_**I've had an insane amount of homework and revision to do so I'm sorry for not updating but hopefully another chapter should be coming soon.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this one because I worked insanely hard for you guys as usual.**_

_**I hope you enjoy and please, please R&R!**_

_**=D**_

Truth

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay Mia so we agreed that we would write notes to each other in each other's diaries just for laughs...so here it is, don't be pissed at me even if I have read your diary...;)_

_Oh. My. Gosh. Mom is amazing! She is so funny and awesome and beautiful and just...wow. I can't believe that I never knew her in my life because she is freaking AMAZING! Mom's at the theatre now so It's just me wondering about how you and Dad are doing in Lima but New York is awesome, just as I suspected. Mom is perfect, enjoy Lima, I'm gonna read your diary and read about your MENTAL crush on this "Jeremy"_

_God, life is amazing right now,_

_Love Alex_

_Xx_

Rachel felt tears welling up about to explode and stream down her face in seconds, she had to pinch herself, _was she hallucinating? Was all the guilt of giving up Alex finally paying her back? _All of these questions imploded into her head as she could hardly believe what she was reading, she didn't even think it was real and when her daughter called her name and she whipped her head around to see her daughter, she was still confused except this time both Rachel and her daughter looked rather scared.

"Mom..." Alex gasped as she saw her mother with Amelia's diary in her hands,

Rachel knew that it was inconceivable that Alex would be here, and now looking at Amelia, it broke her heart as she knew that Alex would be identical, her heart just tore and she couldn't face Amelia, as she already knew that her "guilt" was making her hallucinate.

"Amelia, I've..umm, I've gotta go, I just got a call from the theatre so I'll see you later...tomorrow, we'll do something...promise" Rachel blurted out, lying through the grit of her teeth and then trying to make up for it even though she didn't like leaving Amelia.

"Mom, I'm busy tomorrow, I've got something to tell you..." Alex sighed knowing now that she would have to tell her Mom because she didn't believe the diary.

Rachel and Alex sat down next to each other on the couch, fear both striking them in their eyes even though it was for completely different reasons, even though there wasn't so much distance between them now.

"Holy shit, are you pregnant?" Rachel blurted out holding Alex's hands in support just in case she was but to her delight Alex responded with a giggle that eased the tension nicely.

"Good...just checking..." Rachel smiled at her daughter.

"Mom, the thing is that I have to leave New York tomorrow..." Alex started and sort of trailed off as Rachel raised an eyebrow but soon piped up in humour.

"Okay," she elongated her words, "Why?" Rachel giggled stroking a piece of Alex's long brunette hair.

Alex took a breath, she knew now was the time, now was the time that she had been waiting for, for her whole life. Her Mom was looking at her for the last time as Amelia and Alex hoped to God that Rachel looked at her the same way when she realised that she was Alex. _What if she hated her? What if she was so mad that Amelia was in Ohio that she would forget about Alex?_

"Mom, I have to leave New York to go to the McKinley Reunion..." Alex slowly said as Rachel was shell-shocked that she even knew what McKinley was,

"I have to go to McKinley to see my Dad, Finn Hudson." Alex whispered trying to peep out the last words of her sentence, Rachel gasped as she had never told Amelia anything about her Dad, it hurt too much, for both of them and now all of a sudden she knew...but how?

"Amelia..." Rachel began as memories of her past came flooding back to her, the bad ones.

"Mom," Alex interrupted, "I'm not Amelia..."

Rachel clasped her hand over her mouth, her heart beating as much as the tears were welling up in her eyes and were now spilling onto her petite fragile cheeks.

"...I'm Alex." Alex simply said as she needed to know her Mom's response

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_She remembers the last good day she can remember, the last day when everything was just...perfect._

_She can smell the scent of perfume that she sprayed on her neck, she remembers the identical smiles that Amelia and Alex have on their faces not really knowing it's their first birthday, she remembers kissing Finn as soon as she wakes up and then the two of them feed one of the baby each while talking, laughing, smiling at each other._

_She picks up Alex as Finn fed Amelia in the kitchen and she simply dances round the nursery in absolute joy, gently humming Happy Birthday to her daughter as they both bob up and down, smiling at each other. She shares a loving glance with Finn as he brings back Amelia into the room and places Amelia along with Alex in the playpen and then Rachel nuzzles her head into his neck before getting ready to go on a Birthday Picnic for the twins in Central Park._

_They get to the park and Finn and Rachel find a spot for their Birthday picnic as they plant Alex and Amelia down on the leafy green grass. The parents play with their children trying to amuse them, but a constant distraction keeps occurring._

_Rachel's phone._

_It goes off._

_She ignores it._

_Rachel goes back to playing with Amelia and Alex, quickly checking if they needed changing or if they needed food by giving a slight piece of Birthday cake to each of the twins._

_The phone goes off again._

_She ignores it._

_Finn glances at Rachel in a sign of confusion, as he picks up Amelia to make sure that she doesn't burst into tears as she hates the sound of phones ringing._

_The phone rings yet again._

_She can't ignore it now._

_Sheepishly, Rachel glances at the phone, after sharing a disappointed exchange with Finn, she checks the phone and sighs,_

"_It's work..." she pleads with her husband._

_Finn shrugs as he pretends it's nothing as Rachel skips down the path trying to get some distance away from the family before taking the call, Finn continues to play with his daughters who seem to enjoy the company of their father. _

_Rachel comes back with a slightly less skip in her step, looking down at the floor as she comes back to her husband and her two beautiful children. Finn looks at her with confusion as she manages to whisper out her words;_

"_I just got fired..."_

_Tears start to flow from her tear ducts as the picnic soon end and the four of them make their way back to the apartment where an argument starts to break out between Finn and Rachel after they put the twins in the nursery. Suddenly the world became a little less perfect._

_It continued that way until Rachel and Finn were having arguments every day..._

_It continued that way until she hardly saw her family..._

_It continued until the day her heart completely broke and her husband and one of her daughters were taken away from her._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rachel almost remained breathless as she looked at Alex, her Alex, fourteen years on, beautiful and sitting in front of her.

"Just please don't be pissed..." Alex began, tears welling up in her deep hazel eyes, "...It's just I wanted to know you for my whole life and me and Amelia, well, we met at Nationals, became friends and then we sort of figured it out, and because I wanted to meet you and Amelia really wanted to meet Dad so we sort of, umm, we switched places and I came to New York and Mia went to Lima..." she finished, blurting out her sentences to a mind-blown mother who now had tears streaming down her face.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them after Alex let out a sigh but then only to be surrounded by Rachel's petite arms that held her, as Alex for the first time. Tears splashing onto Alex's brunette hair, Alex could feel the love that radiated from Rachel.

"You have no idea how much I love you or have missed you..." Rachel cried holding her daughter in her arms for the first time in over a decade.

"Mom, I love you so much..." Alex whispered slowly pulling away from the embrace that she didn't want to end, she pulled away to her Mom, her fringe still perfect but her cheeks stained with tears.

"I've loved you your whole life and I've never stopped thinking about you..." she reassured her daughter, holding Alex's hands for the first time in fourteen years.

"I guess this means you probably have to switch us back now..." Alex sniffed wiping away her tears meeting Rachel's equally hazel eyes.

Rachel unfortunately and humbly nodded, "Well we have to tell your Dad somehow..." Rachel bit her lip staring straight into Alex's eyes.

"Mom, please can you just like promise me something?" Alex sheepishly asked with an immediate nod coming from her mother,

"That I don't have to leave you and not see you for ages because, I don't think I can do that..." Alex whispered back as she came into yet another embrace with her Mom.

"Me neither, I promise you that, that won't happen." Rachel smiled as she realised that she was holding her daughter who she knew returned her unconditional love.

Alex nuzzled her head into Rachel's neck as Alex let out a slightly awkward giggle that came to the confusion of Rachel,

"What?" Rachel asked, a smile gaping onto her face,

"Okay, this is gonna sound strange – but, I've pictured meeting you and you meeting me as me at least a billion times in my head per year and now that I've met you and told you, I don't know what I'm gonna think about..." Alex blurted out facing her Mom now coming out of the embrace and having an equally big smile.

"I've missed so much..." Rachel admitted to her daughter placing her petite hands onto her face in horror and embarrassment as she vowed to herself when her daughters were born, she was going to be there for them eternally, no matter what however it had seemed almost impossible considering the circumstances between Finn and Rachel.

"Mom, this is gonna sound crazy but I've always felt like you were there, like every time I sing, I practice in front of the picture of you that Dad gave me, and I've always know you were there..." Alex admitted shrugging slightly.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you sing!" Rachel let out a massive laugh and sigh as she almost leapt onto Alex giving her the biggest hug known to man, it seemed that Rachel liked hugs...a lot...like borderline addicted, like a puppy but it was nice, it was warm.

"Mom, of course I sing, do you really think that I could have your genes and not sing..." Alex admitted tucking her long brunette hair behind her ears after the hug had finished.

"But between glee, school and wanting to go to New York, nothing much has happened in my life much...but life is awesome, but it's gotten more awesome in the last 24 hours!" Alex finished as she smiled at her Mom as they started an amazing day together...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Dear Diary,_

_Assassination plans continued:_

_#39: Get Mom to give her a death glare _

_#40: Attack her with a fish_

_#41: Go all twin ninja on her butt_

_#42: Get Dad to have a semi-brain transplant so half of his brain is a pirate ninja and half of his brain is Dad so he knows what's going on but his instinct is to kill her..._

Just as Amelia was about to carry on with her diary entry when her father knocked on the open bedroom door and interrupted her planning as he announced that his date was quickly approaching and that he needed her to come down so they could get going.

As Amelia put on Alex's plain and not designer black coat, she took a breath and she contemplated what was about to happen, and she contemplated how she could not go for "Rebecca's" throat the moment she saw her, she knew it would be hard.

"You okay?" Finn asked, sliding into the driver's seat of his car looking at Amelia's hazel eyes,

"Yeah, fine..." Amelia uttered trying to sound convincing but obviously failing,

"Liar." Finn coughed with a slight smile to his tone, he had always been a joker and loved to wind her up from time to time.

"What if she's a bitch?" Amelia asked thinking out loud to Finn's amusement,

"Honey, she's not a bi-" he began but didn't finish

"Dad, Dad – what if she's a serial killer?" Amelia dramatically pointed out, to this Finn didn't reply but laughed out loud as his daughter amused him like crazy,

"What if she's a bitchy serial killer?" Amelia dramatically acted literally mocking crying out loud.

"Alex, honey – Rebecca's really nice, you're gonna like her once you've met her and as much as your theories are hysterical could you try being a bit more optimistic?" he pleaded glancing back and forth between the road and his daughter who was frowning.

"Fine..." Amelia sighed flicking her chocolate bangs to the left side of her face

The rest of the ride was full of conversation that mainly revolved around food, which seemed to be Finn's favourite topic, Amelia realised that her Dad was awesome, he just needed him to fall out of "love" if that was what you called it with Rebecca and then "conveniently" get Mom to come to the reunion, they can get back together so everything will be...awesome! Amelia realised that her thoughts were running away slightly as the conversation in the car seemed to slow down, so she picked up the conversation as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Alex, be nice..." Finn whispered to his daughter pausing before getting out the car,

"Bitchy serial killer, just think about it Dad!" Amelia replied back, making her Dad pull one of his infamous crooked smiles as he checked his appearance in the side mirror and slid out of the car.

Amelia was quite annoyed, here goes nothing. Alex was gonna be nice, but he said nothing about Amelia...Dinner was going to be so fun!

Amelia and Finn walked side by side up to the restaurant, where a skinny pale blonde haired woman stood waiting for them. She was wearing a short, like really short black cocktail dress with ruby red lipstick that made her look a little like a whore if Amelia was completely honest, but she had to admit, she did have rather nice blue glistening eyes that sparkled, they didn't sparkle as much as her Mom's, but they still sparkled. And then she realised something, she was holding a bag with a small cat placed inside. Oh god, she was one of those people. She was one of those big time band wannabe girlfriends who loved bling and carried around their feline friends at any opportunity. Amelia then realised something, not only was there a cat, there was something she was allergic to in the bag. Oh shit. She gave Amelia an awkward and patronizing smile as the two approached the reception of the restaurant. Finn greeted the woman with a sickly peck on the cheek that made Amelia want to puke.

"So you must be Alex, your Dad has told me so much about you..." The woman glanced at her with disgust even though Finn didn't see,

"And you must be Rebecca..." Amelia bit, a smile still far away from her face.

There was a brief moment of silence, which was incredibly awkward but was broken by the sound of allergic sneezes from Amelia that worried Finn slightly; she wasn't faking anything, that was for sure. Over the past fourteen years, Finn had worked out when his daughter was acting or not, and she wasn't acting even though his suspicions told him otherwise.

"Should we go in?" Finn asked trying to break the tension, as he awkwardly entwined his hands with Rebecca's as Amelia and her constant sneezes were forced to watch the disgusting public display of affection.

_What the hell does he see in her? She looks like a whore, it's obvious that she only likes him because of his money and because he's in a band, they don't have anything in common and the Chemistry is flat between them. No spark, no anything. They just look awkward together, like two separate pieces from different puzzles, but Mom and Dad even thinking about them together is like fireworks and like they would mesh freaking amazingly! What the hell does he see in her?_

Amelia thought to herself as she paced behind the couple on the way to the table at the back of the restaurant. She sat down at the table, literally pulling her Dad to sit on the same side of the booth of her, even though that gave Rebecca more of a chance to showcase her feline friend as she placed her bag on the table.

The conversation started up, Rebecca asking Finn about money.

Amelia called her a gold digger under her breath; and then sneezed.

Then the conversation advanced to previous boyfriends and girlfriends, to whom Finn only told her about Quinn and stayed far away from the matter of Rachel, it was obvious he was still in love with her.

Amelia called Rebecca a slut under her breath; and then sneezed.

"So I heard that you just came back from a glee club competition?" Rebecca patronized Amelia, who was now sneezing away,

"Yeah, came fourth." Amelia replied, just managing to make out her words from all of the sneezing she was doing.

"I never bothered with glee club, always thought it was stupid..." Rebecca muttered as Finn and Amelia shared a worrying glance with each other over Amelia's constant sneezing.

"Honey, are you ok?" Finn asked ignoring Rebecca's statement and placing his hand on Amelia's back.

"No..." Amelia sneezed as she watched Rebecca roll her eyes; she knew that she thought that she was only sneezing for attention.

"I'm gonna drop Amelia off at Quinn's house, I'll be back soon, just order me something that has no vegetables on..." he quickly told Rebecca who looked offended as Finn grabbed his coat and took Amelia's bag to carry to his car.

"I'm sorry about this..." Amelia sneezed as the two of them made their way to the parking lot,

"Oh hey, it's fine, is it alright that I go back on the date after I drop you off?" He asked, sincerely worried for his daughter.

Amelia nodded while still sneezing her head off.

"I just hope you're not allergic to Blonde's..." Finn joked as he took to the wheel of his car.

The brief car ride was nice, the sneezing had decreased the further they drove until they reached the Puckerman's house, before getting out the car; they shared the most amazing moment.

"Alex..." Finn began as Amelia turned her head, her hazel eyes a glitter, "You do know I love you, right?" he asked taking a moment.

Amelia nodded immediately, "Yeah, I do. I love you too Dad..." She smiled in response to his grin.

He kissed her gently on the forehead before sighing and getting out of the car and opening the door for Amelia to get out as they made their way up the path to the Puckerman household.

The door swung open to a unsurprised Quinn who had a smirk on her face,

"Yes, Alex can stay here while you go on your date..." she automatically said, knowing what Finn was going to ask.

Amelia sheepishly walked through the walkway into the house.

"Not trusting her to go on the date with you?" Quinn asked folding her arms to Finn.

"She kept sneezing, but like not faking it, can you keep an eye on her?" he asked a confused tone to his voice.

Quinn nodded as they agreed that he would pick Alex up in two hours time.

For Amelia, she walked into the warm and cosy home to receive a high five from Noah, he seemed cool,, well, Alex liked him which meant that Amelia did as well even though he automatically felt like family, but then she heard the booming footsteps of Luke running down the stairs,

"Why the hell haven't you been texting me?" he asked not even exchanging a greeting,

"Maybe because she found a boyfriend who washes more than once a week..." Quinn smirked as she walked past the two of them starting to argue in the middle of the room,

"I've just been busy..." Amelia lied, flicking the ends of her brunette hair behind her shoulders.

Luke rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers through his light brown hair, "Can we talk upstairs?" he asked, already half way up the stairs to which Amelia reluctantly followed.

"Nice Star Wars sheets!" Amelia sarcastically exclaimed as she walked into Luke's room,

"Thanks, why have you been ignoring me?" he asked

"I told you, I've been busy..." she lied yet again, this way getting seriously hard to hide. "Why have you been texting me so much?" she asked back raising an eyebrow folding her arms.

"Alex..." he sighed. "I like you! Okay, I like you, and I want to know, do you like me?" he blurted out his palms now planted on his face in embarrassment.

"I knew it!" Amelia shrieked out of glee, she knew that she had broken her cover now.

"Wait, what?" Luke asked confusingly.

"Luke, you and Alex just go together, it's obvious!" she stated, now referring to Alex in third person that rather freaked out Luke.

"Okay..." confused, he responded elongating his word, "Alex, do you like me or not?" he asked, wanting a straight answer.

"Look, I don't but Alex does..." Amelia sighed.

"What does that mean?" Luke shouted getting more and more confused every time Amelia spoke,

"It means I'm not Alex..." Amelia began, looking at Luke who was now sitting down expression that was baffled as hell, "...I'm the Broadway Song Crucifier..."

Luke let out a slight laugh as he blew a raspberry.

"_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity. And nobody in all of Oz, will ever bring me down!" _Amelia sang slightly off key like she did while rehearsing as Luke's expression dropped a mile as the realisation came to him.

"Holy crap!" he whispered to himself to Amelia's bashful expression, "Wh-Wh-How-What the fuck, how?" he asked.

"It's a long story..." Amelia admitted sitting next to Luke on the bed still with a bashful emotion.

"I've got two hours..." he automatically said staring into space, his life just got way more confusing as Amelia started to explain the WHOLE story

_**I hope you enjoyed this part of the story, I took a long time because I had NO clue what to right and plus I have End of Year Exams last and next week which honestly sucks,**_

_**Please R&R because I don't know what to do next and I would love to hear your thoughts.**_

_**Hope you liked the story so far.**_

_**=D**_

_**Xxx**_


	11. Chemistry

_**Thank you soo much for your quick response and for your suggestions, I'm also insanely sorry for not updating sooner, end of year exams are over but I only have my final Maths and French paper and then I'm done till next year so I should be updating sooner...**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**henriettaline **__**and **__**Mads**__** for their suggestions that I have based this chapter on because I had no idea what to write.**_

_**Thank you for reviewing and reading and for the suggestions,**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter because I really worked hard to make it good for you guys...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chemistry

"Honey, don't you think that we should be going to Ohio a bit sooner if your Dad doesn't know you're here..." Rachel urged as she packed her favourite skirt into a suitcase that would be shipped off in a few days,

"Sounds to me like you really want to see someone..." Alex sang as she jumped up to fit on Rachel's bed as she was packing, automatically Rachel turned a bright red tomato colour that Alex giggled at.

"No.." Rachel scoffed.

"Yes." Alex corrected

"No..." Rachel scoffed again throwing a pair of sunglasses into her suitcases, as Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen your Dad in fourteen years; I don't know what to feel..." Rachel admitted sitting on the bed next to Alex, her hazel eyes sparkling.

"Mom, that has to be the single most cheesiest thing you've ever said to me..." Alex giggling as she placed her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Oh trust me, it get's cheesier..." Rachel uttered, smiling still. "The one thing that I don't understand is, how the hell did you guys actually meet? You didn't really go into specifics..." Rachel giggled looking at Alex.

"Well it's a long story and it basically centres about Mia and her ego but New Directions were up against her glee club and we were both doing a solo and we were both going to sing Don't Rain on my Parade and then after about two days we sort of just...bonded. And then we figured it out because we're smart like that..." Alex declared blowing her chocolate bangs out of her face.

Rachel automatically giggled, "I can't believe you go to McKinley, it's where me and your Dad met you know..." Rachel nudged her daughter in nostalgia.

"I knew it!" Alex gasped, to Rachel's confused face.

"Every time I walk in the choir room, there's a big list of name of people who have been in New Directions, and I knew that your name rang a bell when Mia told me your name, it was because I walk past it like every day!" Alex shrieked almost jumping off the bed

"Wait, your Dad never told you how we met, or anything?" Rachel asked, she was a tiny bit hurt that Finn had never even mentioned how they met; she would've though he would've given her that.

Alex shook her head.

Then it clicked in Rachel's head; it was because of the exact same reason why she never told Amelia about Finn; she was still madly in love with him. Every last part of her existence wanted to be with him and every time she drove somewhere she had to stop herself from driving to Lima, just to see him. Did Finn never tell Alex because of the same reason? Was he still in love with her? Or was she just kidding herself and dwelling on the past? Either way, Rachel needed to know.

"Mom!" Alex said to Rachel, shaking her as Rachel had spaced out.

"Mom, what's up?" Alex asked concerned for Rachel.

"Alex, do you wanna go to Lima, a few days early, I mean we'll still go to the reunion and everything but it think it's best that we both get used to Ohio for a while..." she said, not believing she was going to go to Lima.

Not replying, Alex ran out of her Mom's bedroom and into Amelia's to grab an unready full suitcase of which Alex had packed two hours ago.

"Mom, I've already packed!" she squealed as she ran over to help Rachel to pack her suitcase so they could get the first flight to Ohio as quickly as possible.

_Alex was pretty awesome at this mission._

_Step 1: Realisation of twins and _

_Step 2: Make parent/s want to meet each other not just to switch_

_Completed in 48 hours!_

OoOoOoOoOo

After Amelia had told Luke, everything seemed a lot easier. He wasn't the pain in the ass that Alex had explained to him...much. Luke covered for Amelia on her weak knowledge around her Dad but most of all school was a lot easier than she anticipated as long as she was with Luke, she just sat next to him in every subject, ignored everyone else and he was basically her guardian angel, all this for just helping him to understand Alex's mind a bit more.

They mainly spent their time in the hallways between classes testing each other;

"Name Alex's pet hates..." Amelia asked, clutching onto her schoolbooks as she dodged the cheerleaders in the hallway giving her evils,

"Liars, Cheaters, People who die their hair..." Luke concluded trying to get his facts correct,

"Well done!" Amelia shrieked clapping her hands slightly at Luke's obvious revision, "Okay, my turn..." She announced as she ran her fingers through her brunette bangs.

"What are the three main go-to songs that Alex sings..." Luke asked, hoping that Amelia would know the answer,

"Don't Rain on my Parade – Barbra." Amelia firstly replied knowing the obvious answer, looking at Luke's response,

"What I Did For Love from A Chorus Line..." she followed up trying to remember the other songs that Luke had told her the previous night.

"And..." Luke helped trying to encourage her to remember the last song.

"I Wanna Know What Love Is – Mariah..." she clapped as she remembered the last song that she had been told jumping up and down forgetting that she was making an idiot out of herself in front of a load of teenagers.

"Stop flirting with Puckerman, Hudson..." one of the cheerleaders smirked as she slid past the two teenagers who were obsessed in getting these key facts right,

"Oh trust me, not this Hudson..." Amelia muttered under her breath making her way into glee club.

Amelia and Luke walked into the McKinley choir to a very odd sight for Amelia, her Dad and New Directions' director Mr. Schuester standing side by side looking over various sheet music for the club, she was positive that both Alex and Luke had told her that her Dad didn't do glee club with Mr. Schue even though he was one of the originating members of New Directions – yes, Amelia was getting pretty good with her knowledge of her Dad's life.

"Okay..." Mr. Schue clapped getting everyone to settle down into their seats, "First of all, congratulations to every single one of you for our amazing achievement at Nationals!" he laughed as he started a round of applause, this glee club was so supportive, and nice compared to her glee club that almost disowned her after she blew the Defying Gravity note.

"And in tradition, I believe that we have a tradition to uphold, the winner of the Nationals MVP award is..." the man continued after the round of applause, holding the choir room in suspense, "Miss Alex Hudson!" he sang holding up an award as Amelia was almost pushed to the front of the choir room by Alex, her Dad giving her a massive beam from behind the piano.

Amelia let out a humble smile as she collected the award as she didn't really deserve it, but the same cheerleader who had made the snide remark made another comment about how she only got the award because her Dad was in the room, like always the rest of the glee club ignored her and they got on with further business.

"In other news, I know this is short notice guys but we've been set a final task by the principal, and Mr. Hudson is here to tell us about it..." Mr. Schue told them as he invited Finn up to the front, who got a wild rave of applause, Amelia guessed that it wasn't just her who found him to be so awesome.

"Hey Guys, Well it's my reunion here are reunion and I sorta need some help in sorting out the music arrangement to make it an awesome night, do you think you can help?" he asked, to beamed emotions,

"Your assignment, is to have a look at the list of songs that New Directions have sung from the years of 2009 to 2012, choose any one song and perform it at the reunion on Friday, I know it's short notice but knowing the standard of the singers, you guys will be great..." Finn winked at Amelia when he mentioned standard of singers, almost instantaneously, each person from the glee club had a flick through the repertoire and then made their way to their next subject as it was only a Lunch break.

Amelia avoided the rush for the list as she knew she could probably sing any song on the list, so she simply made her way to her next lesson, only to be caught up by Luke who was bursting with enthusiasm;

"Mia, can I ask you a favour?" Luke asked, almost tripping up on the flat surface trying to catch up to Amelia.

"Shoot..." Amelia suggested,

"Can you get Alex to sing with me at the reunion?" he blurted out

"Oh, Luke, I really don't know, you know that we're trying to get my Mom and Dad back together but you never know, I'll check with times and stuff but no promises, what song are you thinking about singing?" Amelia asked biting her lip feeling slightly bad for Luke.

"Dammit Janet from Rocky Horror..."

Amelia cringed,

"Do you have another song, I just don't think that's romantic enough..." She admitted.

"There was a Madonna mash up, Borderline and Open your Heart, I think..." Luke said trying to think back to his glance at the list.

"Yeah, go for those. And umm, what lessons do we have?" Amelia asked.

Luke laughed as he knew that Amelia was going to panic when she found out,

"I've got Chemistry with Ms. Samuels while you have Senior Music with your Dad down the hall..." he replied handing Amelia Alex's music textbooks, her face mortified,

"Wait...Alex does Senior Music? I'm pretty sure we're only sophomores..." she whispered to Luke.

"She got moved up because she's awesome, any chance you play violin?" he asked hoping that there would be some continuity in Amelia's portrayal as Alex.

"Good luck!" Luke quickly blurted out before running to get to class before the bell went.

Amelia took a deep breath before entering Finn's classroom that to her surprise was completely empty apart from her Dad who was sorting out sheet music yet again at the piano located at the far end of the classroom by the windows.

Dumping her bag by the door, she made her entrance very apparent.

"Hey Dad!" Amelia sang as she skipped over to the piano next to her Dad,

"Oh, hey Alex!" Finn responded smiling at his daughter while glancing back and forth between the sheet music and Amelia.

"Where is everybody?" Amelia asked peering round the room to the emptiness of nothing but desks and keyboards and a drum kit located by the door.

"Probably out getting drunk, it's ditch day so you can ditch Music, I don't mind..." Finn admitted looking at the notes in one of the sheet music.

"Wow, you are really freaking out over this reunion!" Amelia giggled jumping up onto the piano and sitting on the surface just because she felt like doing so.

"A week ago I didn't even know about it and now I'm organising half of it!" he sighed placing his forehead in his palms before going back to sorting out the music.

"Dad it's gonna be awesome..." Amelia insisted giving a convincing smile,

"How do you know?" he asked with a smile on his face,

"Because you've got me, duh!" She pointed out jumping down and having a look at the list of songs that she could sing for the reunion.

Noting down a few songs, she passed the piece of paper to her father whose heart rate significantly picked up, she had picked the songs that Rachel notoriously sung, that her Mom sung, about him, for him.

_Cry _

_Here's To Us_

_Firework_

_My Man_

_Go Your Own Way_

_Without You_

_Jar Of Hearts_

The resemblance between Alex and her Mom was become so much more alike, it was scary, Finn had no idea how he was going to cope even looking at her because she reminded her so much of his ex-wife who he still thought about and loved every day of his existence.

"Since I don't have to do any real work, can I practice these?" Amelia asked, her eyes glistening at the very fact of singing for her Dad for the very first time.

Finn nodded quickly, he loved the sound of his daughter's voice, it was almost the echo and shadow of both Finn and Rachel's harmonies that sounded so well together but put into one textured voice that could make a grown man literally cry.

Amelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without You, Without You_

_I am lost, I am vein_

_I will never be the same_

_Without You, Without You_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without You, Without You_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I_

_Without You, Without You_

_Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh_

_Yoou Yooouu Yoou_

_Without_

_Yoou Yooouu Yoou_

_Without You_

The song grew and grew and all that Amelia could think about was hitting every note to impress her Dad, and all that struck Finn was the beauty of Amelia's voice and how much emotion and soul was poured into every last syllable, an identical feature to her Mother whom she 'would never know'

As the song finished, Amelia caught her breath and was greeted by a massive round of applause from Finn who had to quickly wipe away his brief tears before his daughter could catch him.

"Did you like it?" Amelia asked sincerely, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Honey, I loved it..." Finn's broken voice replied, pulling his daughter into a massive embrace.

"I'm glad..." Amelia sniffed gently pulling away, "I'm gonna go get some water from the cafeteria." She announced quickly placing her iPhone safely on the piano and then almost skipping to get a remedy for a slightly sore throat.

As Finn watched his daughter skip away, he realised that her phone had started to buzz and vibrate on the surface of the piano, he ignored it for the first few times and went back to work but once it stopped, it went back to buzzing and vibrating the piano, distracting his focus. Deciding to pick up the phone, he got up and grabbed to answer the phone that was being called by "A", Finn had never understood teenagers and the weird nicknames Alex had for people in her phone.

"Hello..." Finn answered to the ring tone that was now gone.

"Dad?" The voice answered, he automatically recognised the voice that had a confused tone in her voice,

"Alex?" Finn asked, the confusion in his voice increasing more and more, just at that second, Amelia walked through the classroom door with a mortified face to see her Dad answering her phone.

"Yeah." The voice and Amelia answered at the same time, with the same tone to their voices.

Finn's head pierced up to see his daughter, struck with confusion as he hung up the phone,

"What the fuck was that about?" Finn asked holding his head; a migraine was coming on.

"N-Nothing, I-I-I just c-called you from the cafeteria using your phone!" Amelia blurted out turning away from Finn and making her way towards the piano.

At that moment, Finn dug into his pocket to feel his phone that he knew was in there, he knew that his daughter way lying but she was panicking, he figured that she was probably planning a surprise or something and this had something to do with it, but it still confusing.

"Alex, are you lying to me?" He asked, leaning on the piano but now facing his daughter, tears gently welling up in her hazel eyes.

"Yeah..." her broken voice uttered, "I can't lie to you but I can't tell you..." she whispered confusing him even more,

"Okay, it is a surprise?" he asked, a slight admirable smirk coming to his face,

"Yeah, hopefully a good one..." she whispered coming into Finn's arms for a hug that she needed.

Finn knew that something up but if he was going to find out soon, why push it?

OoOoOoOoOo

Alex got off the phone knowing that she probably did more damage than good in the six seconds she was on the phone, as she pulled the phone away from her ears, Rachel entered the room looking slightly nervous,

"So, your Dad knows now?" Rachel asked sitting next to Alex on the couch,

"You could say that..." Alex awkwardly giggled, blushing a little.

"Is he excited?" Rachel asked keenly, her cheeks turning a bright tomato colour.

"Definitely..." Alex lied, not really knowing what he Dad knew or not, "Are you excited?"

"A little..." Rachel awkwardly giggled back, "Are you ready to go?" she asked biting her lip at the end of her sentence.

"Of course!" Alex jumped up grabbing her bags; she was excited that she was going to be getting her Mom and Dad back together even though one of her parents didn't know that they were on the way to Lima to see them.

Rachel and Alex shared a hug before they left for the airport, both hoping that this trip would end up to be an amazing one...

_**Thank you for being so patient with me,**_

_**The next chapter will be the Reunion with A LOT of Finchel**_

_**Please, please R&R, I would love to hear what you thought and what I should do next because again, I'm a little stuck!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it because I worked insanely hard for you guys...**_

_**=D**_

_**Xxx**_


	12. Reunion

_**Thank you so much for reviewing so quickly to my chapter and thank you for how lovely they were as well,**_

_**I uploaded the chapter just before I went to camp and it was an amazing surprise to come back and read your reviews!**_

_**I worked really hard for you guys especially for this chapter because I've been building up to it for ages!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

12) Reunion

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Mia, there is no way that I'm singing with Luke Puckerman on probably the busiest day of our lives, it's bad enough that I've already sung with him once this decade!"

"But I promised him..."

"Well, unpromise him them, because I'm not gonna do it, but anyway back to you...are you serious that you haven't told Dad..."

"No, haven't told Dad, he's been freaking out over this reunion and when he hasn't he's been with little miss I-Hate-Music!"

"Oh my gosh, what does he even see in her?"

"I Dunno...Long legs?"

"Mia! Oh my god..."

"Sorry Alex, I guess I just got carried away so you're in Lima now?"

"Yeah, we're staying at this motel...only two days to go now!"

"I know, I'm like so excited, I just don't wanna tell Dad!"

"Mia, listen to me – he's gonna love you, he already does so stop freaking out, I gotta go, Mom's just come back...love ya!"

"Love you too..." Amelia uttered as she hung up the phone, her Mom and Alex had been in Ohio for two days now and all she really wanted to is just confess everything and get her parents back together, she had realised from staying with Finn that he was perfect for Rachel and Rachel was perfect for Finn, they just...went. It was like two separate amazing stars of awesome but become into this supernova if they would just only come together!

As Amelia hung up on the phone to her sister, she tucked it in her pocket, tied up her hair and ran downstairs to have dinner with her Dad and surprise-surprise Rebecca and they were talking about surprise-surprise Rebecca's hatred in music in general to Amelia's cringing.

Amelia sat at the island in the kitchen not even looking at Rebecca who was sat next to her but keeping her eyes glued to her Dad's disappointed expression every time she said that she didn't like his taste in music,

"Well, I just think it's stupid, Journey is so overrated..." she said while keeping her eyes transfixed on her BlackBerry, "One sec. Hello..." she chimed as she left to the living room to take the call.

"Dad?" Amelia called as he put away some dishes into the cupboard and turned his head around to his daughter,

"What the hell? You love Journey..." Amelia insisted placing her head into her palms.

"Well, I used to..." Finn muttered as he put away another glass into the cupboard not facing Amelia.

Amelia scoffed; she couldn't believe what she was hearing it was like all of the awesomeness was just sucked out of him by this Rebecca who was this anti-glee martyr that Amelia seriously wanted to strangle her with her bare hands.

"Vous ne pouvez pas simplement aller courir dans les bras de la première fille dont les jambes étaient ouvertes!" Amelia blurted out; not really realising that she was sliding into her French language like Amelia would do when she was angry unlike Alex who wasn't bilingual.

Amelia quickly left the room, knowing that Finn was obviously going to be confused, she was just going to leave as quickly as possible to avoid every questions such as; "Were you just speaking French" and "When did you learn French?"

Finn stood there completely and utterly confused with two plates in his hands that nearly fell as he had a serious WTF moment. Alex was his life, his whole life. And now, she was just so pissed and on the edge all of the time, especially about Rebecca. He really needed to think long and hard about what his relationship with Rebecca was, it wasn't even like...good. Their relationship revolved around pointless conversations mainly about what was happening in 90210, and it seemed like she really didn't want anything to do with Alex, but he really wasn't sure, but really deep down he knew...she wasn't...Rachel.

That was it. She was not Rachel Berry.

The Rachel Berry that he had to move on from even though it was impossible to do so, the amazing Rachel Berry who he could ever mention because it would hurt his heart too much, he needed to clear his head.

He left a note for his daughter on the side, and he left to go to the Groceries store.

He got into his car and just started driving to the Wal-Mart at the other side of town, he really needed to calm his head, but it really, like really didn't help. If anything it just made his head spiral further into insanity especially when he turned on the radio.

_Highway run into the midnight sun,_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind._

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight,_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_They say that the road _

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_And right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man, _

_Ain't what it's supposed to be_

_Oh girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours, faithfully._

As Finn pulled into the lot of the Wal-Mart, he found himself wiping away a few brief tears and taking a moment before getting out of the car, forgetting about his past and went grocery shopping.

His walked into the supermarket, grabbed a basket and made his way around the aisles, and then he saw the ghost of his past, he saw Rachel Berry and his heart skipped a beat.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After coming back to Ohio, Rachel and Alex literally were starving and all there was at the hotel was the expensive mini bottles of alcohol in the bar in their room, which due to nerves, Rachel consumed rather quickly.

They made their way to the Wal-Mart and went on a bit of a shopping spree, however it was a little more chaotic for Alex who although had fun with her Mom, running up and down the aisles trying to find the right type of hair products; something her Dad refused to do with her for obvious reasons.

After about ten minutes browsing up and down the aisles, at the corner of her eye; he saw her Dad browsing at the shaving foam right down the aisle from where they were,

"Crap!" Alex shrieked hiding at the edge of the shopping cart, hiding away from her father, she knew that he didn't know that Amelia was Amelia and not her.

What if he came over?

What if he thought she was Amelia?

What if he went ape in the Wal-Mart?

What if he saw Rachel?

While over thinking the view, Alex didn't realise that her Mom stood there, completely oblivious to what was going on and completely confused.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Rachel awkwardly giggled, placing some hair bobbles into the cart,

"Mom, you know how something just don't go to plan?" Alex asked trying to keep quiet so her Dad wouldn't recognise her highly pitched squeal.

Rachel nodded, a bit worried where this conversation was headed,

"Well, can we just get out of this shop, like now, I'll explain in the car, I just really need to leave!" Alex pleaded, looking through the gaps in the cart to see where her Dad was, Rachel raised an eyebrow, gave her a questioning look but gave in,

"Okay, I'll give you the keys to the rent a car while I'll go pay but can you tell me when we're in the car..." Rachel pleaded helping Alex get up from the floor,

"Yeah, of course..." she quickly blurted out as she herded her Mom out of the aisle and to pay, after she did that, she had to make her way back to the car, which meant getting past her Dad, which she sort of failed at as she bumped into him, hung her head down and uttered,

"Sorry, Dude." In a really deep manly voice as she hung her head,

"It's fine, man." He replied keeping his eyes glued to the product as he inspected it.

But unfortunately for Alex, she just triggered her Dad, looking over his shoulder and seeing Rachel turn the shopping cart and turn into the next aisle, and his heart literally skipped a beat as she had hardly changed, even from a side view; she was stunning. Her hair, not a strand out of place, her hazel eyes sparkling, her smile still infectious, he needed to follow her; he just needed to, he had so many questions...

For starters; What was she doing in Ohio?

Did she want to meet Alex?

And then his palms become inhabited with sweat,

Was Amelia with her?

Seeing Rachel was like seeing a peek into the past and all he could remember was the love that Rachel and Finn shared, he almost forgot about the last few weeks of their relationship and he just remembered her smile, the smile that he woke up to, used to wake up to. His heart throbbed as she turned out of view and all he could think about was her, it was if an invisible tether bound him to her as he slowly followed her round the supermarket as she went to pay for the few things she had in her basket.

She was stunning, just like Alex, and hopefully...like Amelia too. God, he missed her. He loved her with all of his heart and every time he saw Alex he worried about Amelia, about what she was doing, if she hated him, if she even knew he existed. He spent the first year of her life loving her unconditionally, but she knew then, and even though he loved her unconditionally he thought she would never know how much he loves her.

He just looked at Rachel, he was positive it was Rachel, to be honest, he tried to convince himself that he wasn't hallucinating. He hid behind the magazines as he looked at Rachel paying for her items, still gawping at her. He decided to leave, it hurt too much and surely it wasn't her...it couldn't be, and she vowed that she would never, ever come back to Ohio.

Unfortunately for Finn, he tripped over the wooden display, causing making himself a massive spectacle of himself. As Rachel was leaving the supermarket, she whipped her head around to see where the chaos was coming from, she gasped at the sight of Finn Hudson, the man she loved fallen to the floor, gossip magazines spread upon his body as he looked straight in her direction.

"Oh my gosh..." Rachel gasped, all most dropping her bags of groceries, as she quickly gathered herself together and ran towards the car, all she could think about was his stunned expression as they shared a moment and looked into each other's eyes. She quickly put the groceries in the boot, constantly looking over her shoulder to see if Finn was behind her and then she rushed into the driver's seat looking at a rather embarrassed Alex.

"Alexandra Paige Hudson, do you have something to tell me?" she asked raising an eyebrow and putting the key into ignition.

"What? No..." Alex scoffed biting her nails,

"You bite your nails when you are nervous, Alex...don't lie to me." Rachel pleaded as she backed up to come out of the space.

"Well, Amelia hasn't..." Alex elongated her words,

"Hasn't..."

"Well..."

"Well..."

"Dad doesn't know a thing!" She blurted out as Rachel almost crashed the car in complete surprise, her heart skipped a beat.

"Alex..." Rachel sighed,

"Mom, hear me out; Mia's just freaking out about telling Dad because..." Alex started but didn't finish as she was a bit too embarrassed to tell her Mom that the man she loved was falling for another woman.

"Because..."

"She's just...scared." Alex lied fiddling with her bracelets as they carried on their conversation about Finn now that this was starting to get, real.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been two days since he saw Rachel in Wal-Mart and he hadn't told anyone but Quinn about what had happened. The Reunion was tonight and he was now pacing up and down the auditorium facing one table, and one table alone; the New Directions table. He had received confirmation from just about everyone. Santana and Brittany were flying in from Chicago, Kurt and Blaine from New York, Tina, Mike and Artie all coming from California while Sam, Mercedes, Quinn and Puck still lived in Lima and was in close contact with. He had heard from everyone, apart from Rachel.

His eyes were glued to the table, he re-read the place cards.

In order from left to right, Finn Hudson (guest) , Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry (guest)

Holy Crap.

Finn was bringing Alex...

What if Rachel didn't know or didn't care...

What if Rachel was bringing Amelia?

His heart was pounding, he couldn't think about it anymore, it was giving him a headache, he was already in trouble with Rebecca for not inviting her but to be honest, he didn't really care, he knew how important it was for Alex that she went with him, even though at this moment in time it could end up disastrous.

"Hey Dad!" a voice called behind him as he was pacing up and down, he turned around on his heels to see his daughter walking towards him, hair beautifully curled and wearing a black knee height lace dress, similar to the dress Rachel wore at Sectionals in Sophomore Year, it was scary how much she was turning out to be like her.

"Hey Alex..." Finn sighed pulling her into an embrace, "Alex, something might happen tonight, it might not, but please promise me that you won't hate me at the end of it..." he asked, a bit on edge as he realised that tonight could go horribly wrong.

Amelia felt her heart sped up slightly, her palms getting a bit sweatier.

"Have you planned what you're going to sing?"

"Yeah – Papa, can you hear me from Yentl and after that I'll just improvise..." she gulped, hoping that her Dad would like her song selection,

"Awesome, when I freak out – can you just like calm me down?" Finn asked adjusting one of the table decorations,

"Yeah, of course – I've gotta go, glee." She announced as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket meaning that both Rachel and Alex were in the building and it was becoming very real.

Amelia almost skipped out of the auditorium making her way to the corridor to meet her sister as people were starting to file into the space, and then she saw Alex, wearing the identical outfit to her , her hair exactly the same as hers, this was going to be...perfect!

They ran towards each other and held each other in a massive girly hug that they both have seemed to enjoy,

"Oh my god, you're here!" Amelia whispered,

"I know!" Alex shrieked

"Are you ready?" Amelia asked pulling away from Alex

"Hell yeah!" Alex declared making their way towards the choir room, however Amelia wasn't.

"Mia, what are you doing?" Alex asked turning around to look at her twin sister,

"Yeah, the plan's sort of...odd. I'm gonna go see Mom, tell her everything while you have to go lead My Life Would Suck Without You, Sing the Madonna duet with Luke and then belt out the Only Exception, okay – have fun!" Amelia sang as she skipped past Alex who now had a confused expression on her face,

"Mia Berry, you little bitch!" Alex called sarcastically at her sister.

Alex quickly fluttered into the auditorium, the familiar auditorium, it was so good to be back home at McKinley, she missed it so much. As soon as she walked through the double doors, she saw her Dad panicking, which she automatically giggled at but she was soon distracted as she was pulled away by someone from glee club to start warming up. She stood on stage next to an apprehensive Luke as they started on their scales.

"Alex?" Luke whispered,

"Got it in one, bitch..." Alex quietly joked.

A massive beam came to his face, Luke had missed Alex and although he loved having Amelia round, he still had a massive crush on his best friend and hopefully with the help of Mia and the Madonna mash up, everything should come into place fairly quickly...

As soon as New Directions had finished their scales, they were sent to get a last minute drink of water; Alex ran straight towards her panicking father who she gave a massive hug to, she had missed him so much.

"Oh, hey hobbit!" Finn said as Alex came into his arms,

"Hey Dad, I missed you..." Alex sighed slowly pulling away from her Dad,

"It's only been like two minutes, but I missed you too..." Finn laughed as he gently tucked a strand of her brunette hair behind her ears,

"Have fun Dad!" Alex chimed as she slowly back away back to the stage and to Luke who were ready to start their opening numbers.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

McKinley.

She never thought she would be back here...Never.

Rachel looked around the hallways of McKinley, remembering every last thing about high school, every last kiss, fight, memory of her and Finn. She slowly floated into the choir room, remembering the times that she had, a few gentle tears trickling down her fragile cheeks.

"Mom!" Mia gasped as she caught the sight of her Mom near the piano as she almost walked past the choir room, running into the room and giving her Mom a hug.

"Mia?" Rachel guessing knowingly as she held her daughter,

"I'm guessing since me and Alex are wearing the same thing it's a bit hard to tell the difference between the two of us, huh? Mom, I missed you so much!" Amelia whispered over Rachel's shoulder.

"I missed you too, have you had a good time?" Rachel asked pulling away, tears gently gliding down from her eyes.

"Oh my god, Mom; aside from the meat-eating, Dad is...awesome! He's like just as awesome as you, oh gosh I'm babbling, I've gotta go, I'm singing but I'll see you in a minute!" Amelia babbled happily skipping away from Rachel, both Alex and Amelia had a lot to do tonight.

As Mia skipped down the hallway, she bumped into her Dad who looked rather confused and stressed.

"Alex, wait – I thought you were singing..." Finn thought out loud, adjusting his tie slightly.

"Sort of..." Amelia babbled in one looking over her shoulder seeing if Rachel was behind her, "Can you just wait for me in the Choir Room, I'll be like literally one sec!" she assured as her heart rate started to increase, this was it. Her gave her smile as she sprinted back to the auditorium to plead with her sister to swap places.

She grabbed her sister quickly, told her to switch places with her which she was reluctant about doing but then Amelia mentioned the fact that it would get Alex out of singing with Luke and she agreed to spill what was going on to her Dad while Amelia would sing in New Directions but change the Only Exception to Papa, Can You Hear Me? Her go-to song apart from Don't Rain on my Parade of course...

Alex sprinted to the choir room, hoping to resolve some issues. She took a breath as she waited at the side of the doorway, counted to three and started to walk through the doors...

OoOoOoOoOo

"_Sort of..." She babbled in one looking over her shoulder, "Can you just wait for me in the Choir Room, I'll be like literally one sec!"_

Finn made his way to the Choir Room, only to have his breath taken when he got there.

There she was.

Rachel Barbra Berry, still a petite 5"3, still gorgeous, it wasn't just his imagination, she was actually standing in the Choir Room, wearing a sophisticated dark blue dress with navy high heels to increase her height.

"Rach!" A gasp came unknowingly out of his mouth as Rachel whipped her head towards him, a shocked expression peeled onto her face,

"Finn?" Rachel sighed as Finn started to walk towards her as if he were attached to a tether binding them together. It was almost a sigh of relief, that he wasn't running half way down the hall, it was pleasant sigh like she had just returned...home.

"I-I actually can't b-believe your here..." Finn slowly stuttered unable to gather up the syllables together.

"Me neither..." Rachel awkwardly giggled looking down at the floor in embarrassment,

"Is it just me, but you don't really seem surprise to see me..." Finn started to trail off as he got lost in Rachel's hazel eyes that he had missed but had seen every day in his daughter's eyes.

"I-I-I uh-um..." It seemed like Rachel was just as struggiling to get her syllables together as well,

"Rachel Berry speechless – never thought I'd see the day..." he sheepishly admitted both of them still in a hanging silence that just confused the both of them.

Right on cue, a sly yet awkward knock on the door sound came from behind Finn, there was his daughter standing behind him, her heart metaphorically in her sleeve, a sheepish expression on her face as Finn and Rachel whipped their heads towards her guilty face.

"Well, um...I guess I can explain that..." Alex squeaked slowly coming towards her parents, it was just amazing to see them...together.

"A-Alex, d-do y-y-you know who this is?" Finn asked, his heart beating, he never thought he would've seen the day for his daughter and her Mom to be in the same room while all three of them had baffled expressions splattered onto their faces.

"Yeah, this is my Mom – Rachel Berry..." she started as Finn almost gasped at the information, his mouth so wide that he could probably catch flies, "I've been also sort of, living with her for the past week..." Alex blurted out sharing a glance with her Mom, who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Finn remained silent as his heartbeat started to increase.

"Dad, when I went to Nationals, I met my match – I met this girl, Amelia, and we became best friends..." Tears started to swell up in his brown eyes keeping his eyes peeled on Alex, "...after competing against each other, we worked out that we had the same parents, and I really wanted to meet Mom and she desperately wanted to meet you so we sort of..." Alex trailed off, her voice becoming broken with nerves.

"They switched places on us..." Rachel whispered stroking Alex's hair in comfort, exactly what she needed.

Finn's expression was confusing to tell, it was a mix between nervous, excited, happy, sad, apprehensive.

"Alex, I can't believe you've been in New York all this time..." he whispered, squishing Alex into a hug even though this meant that she could probably feel his rapid heartbeat, "But...does this mean I've had Amelia with me all this time?" he asked a slight smile on his face.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded.

As soon as Finn had finished his embrace with his daughter, it was traded for another hug from Rachel as Finn decided what he needed to do,

"I'm gonna go find Amelia, I'll...um, catch up with you guys later..." Finn managed to stutter out his words slowly backing away into the doorway but keeping his eyes peeled to Alex and Rachel sharing hugs and tears in their identical hazel eyes.

After that, Finn ran.

No, he didn't run.

He sprinted.

He entered the auditorium, palms sweating and automatically keeping his eyes transfixed to the stage and his daughter, his amazing, beautiful, funny daughter who he had no idea he was with her for the past week, standing on the stage, but it was like he was seeing her for the first time, she wasn't Alex, she was Amelia. She was his daughter. She was his.

Her spectacular voice chimed in his soul as tears welled up his brown eyes looking at his daughter who was now looking at him and singing, nervously. They both knew the truth now...the lyrics said it all.

_Can you hear me praying?_

_Anything I'm saying?_

_Even though the night_

_Is filled with voices_

_I remember everything you ever taught me,_

_Every book I've ever read_

_Can all the words in all the books_

_Help me to face what lies ahead?_

_The trees are so much taller_

_And I feel so much smaller_

_The moon is twice as lonely_

_And the stars are half as bright_

_Papa, how I love you_

_Papa, how I need you_

_Papa, how I miss you_

_Kissing me, goodnight_

The tears started to flow immediately both from the eyes of Amelia and Finn for as soon as the applause finished, Finn was waiting for her at the side of the stage and she ran into his arms for the first time, for the first time as Amelia.

She was caught by her Dad, as they shared an amazing embrace as the pitter-patter of their teardrops vibrated on their shoulders,

"Amelia, I love you so much..." he whispered trying to hold back the tears but epically failing,

"Dad, I love you too..." she giggled as she heard the six words she had always wanted to hear from her Dad, and now the fantasy became a reality.

"I've loved you every moment that you've lived and I've never, never stopped thinking about that, you do know that right?" he asked the embrace still hanging on to each other's skin.

"Yeah, I do..." Amelia smiled that triggered the biggest grin known to man on Finn's face.

The father and daughter slowly pulled away from each other, still smiling and tears tricking down their faces,

"Are you pissed?" Amelia asked looking into Finn's eyes,

"No, I am just so glad you're here!" he admitted stroking a strand of her brunette hair behind her ears.

They shared a massive smile at each other which was long overdue,

"You know for a New Yorker, you were pretty epic at Baseball..." He admitted, giving his daughter her first compliment as Amelia in over a decade.

"Well, I had a good teacher..." She trailed off, blushing at the pure cheesiness of her previous sentence. They both laughed as they left the stage as they were about to be kicked off for even being at the side because the next act was up.

"Hey Dad!" Amelia called,

"Yeah..." Finn responded, whipping his head back to his daughter.

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Mia!" he smiled.

_**I really hoped you enjoyed that last chapter because I worked REALLY HARD**_

_**Please, please R&R because I worked EXTRA EXTRA hard.**_

_**I sprained my wrist so hopefully updates will be coming sooner depending...**_

_**I hope you likes it, please please R&R**_

_**=D**_

_**Xxx**_


	13. Found

_**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I had no idea what to right, my wrist healed eventually and the sun's out which happens once every blue moon in little old rainy England!**_

_**Thank you soo much for your response,**_

_**It was so lovely and it really made me want to carry on writing**_

_**Buuttt, I had no idea what to write... :/**_

_**I hope you like this chapter because I worked hard on it for you,**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Found

Dragging her father by the hand, Amelia pulled Finn down the hallways of the vaguely familiar McKinley. Both sprinting to get back to Rachel and Alex hoping that they had not strayed from the choir room, the two of them exchanged glances as they finally got to the doorway of the room until Finn's attention exchanged from his daughter to the love of his life.

His exchange moved to Rachel whose beam was as bright as the sun, her cheeks blushing and giggling to Alex as they were casually sat down at the piano. Finn was stood mesmerised until he caught the attention of Rachel and they just lovingly stared at each, speechless both of them astounded at to what fate had brought them, they both felt warmth and home when they looked at each other.

"Oh, get a room!" Alex scoffed, getting up, smoothing down her dress and left, linking arms with her twin sister as they left the choir room to give their parents some 'privacy' if eavesdropping through the other door to the choir room counted as privacy...

Finn was still stood perfectly still slightly embarrassed at the awkward sexual tension that his daughter had clearly pointed out upon her exit. Rachel let out a slight giggle as Finn regained the ability to move his legs as he made his way into the choir room.

"Wow..." Finn sighed, sitting down on the choir stool next to Rachel binding himself to Rachel's dazzling hazel eyes that he had missed so, so much, metaphorically of course.

"I know..." Rachel exhaled placing her head in her palms, her heart pounding and pounding.

"You haven't changed a bit..." Finn blurted out, only just realising that he should probably think about what he says before actually saying it.

"Not even my height?" Rachel giggled, blushing slightly

"No. Not even that." Finn whispered, still mesmerized in each other's eyes.

There was a moment of silence where they tried to speak to each other, but they couldn't find the words, what do you say to your long lost love after fourteen years?

"I've missed you Rachel..." he blurted out, again not editing his thoughts,

"Not the fake crap, like really... I've missed you..." he whispered, closing his eyes to not see Rachel's reaction.

"I missed you too." She whispered automatically.

"Rachel, did you ever...I mean, did you ever find anyone else?" he sheepishly asked, looking down at the floor, feeling like an embarrassed teenager.

"Let's just put it this way, I haven't changed, I'm still Rachel Berry, I'm still sadly single, I'm still obsessed with Broadway a bit too much but my life is," she took a breath, taking a leap of faith "missing something."

_Missing something?_

Did she mean Amelia?

Did she mean Lima?

Did she mean him?

"Has there been anyone else for you?" Rachel blushed, looking down at the piano, gently running her fingers through a couple of keys but not with enough pressure to press down onto the notes.

"No." He automatically replied, without thinking, hell – Rebecca didn't mean a thing to him, she was alright but she was never...she was never the love of his life, she was never Rachel Berry. There was only one of her; she was too special to be cloned.

Rachel let out a slight smile.

"So, what do you want to do about Mia and Alex?" Rachel sheepishly asked looking at Finn, hoping to get an honest answer from him,

"Well, now that they've met, we can't split them up, they love each other too much also I don't think I could stand the thought of being without Mia..." Finn admitted to his ex wife.

"Me neither, you did a great job by the way, with Alex...she's just amazing." Rachel whispered barely able to choke out her words.

"And Amelia is just...you. They both are. They are both just awesome..." He complimented, staring into her eyes yet again.

"Listen...I don't really want to go through all of the legal stuff now, can...can we just leave it for a while and have a good night and then just worry about the rest in the morning?" Rachel asked, hoping to have more time with Finn, with her family...with her full family.

Finn nodded, not managing to form a sentence to agree.

"Guys, you can come in now..." Finn managed to say quite loudly, still having his eyes glued on Rachel.

"Like we ever left?" Amelia laughed as they came in together and then decided to go back to the reunion room.

OoOoOoOoOo

All four of them had now been at the reunion, all centring around the New Directions table. Rachel and Finn shared some light flirting before catching up with all of her friends that she had left behind and hadn't seen since Graduation. Amelia and Alex floated round, Amelia filling in Blaine and Kurt about what had happened and Alex trying to fill in Brittany and Santana along with others but however she didn't get very far as Brittany didn't really understand that it was capable for three Rachel Berry's to be in the same room, she thought the world would implode.

And then feedback came from the microphone on stage as the Principal gave a quick introduction and then invited the Senior Prom Queen and King to start the dances. Both astonished, Finn and Rachel's expressions were blank, this wasn't happening, they hadn't danced together since Graduation.

"Alex, this is so much better than I could've imagined!" Amelia squealed at her sister as they sat down at the table to watch their parents.

Finn and Rachel both awkwardly stepped onto the dance floor, slowly they entwined their hands, hearts both beating in time and to the beat of the music, as Rachel fragilely placed her head on Finn's shoulder as they swayed back and forth, tears gently streaming down Rachel's face while Finn was attempting to hold them back.

_So many things, to do and say_

_But I can't seem to find my way_

_But I wanna know how, I know_

_I'm meant, for something else_

_But first, I gotta find myself_

_But I don't know how_

Rachel lifted her head from Finn's shoulder, still swaying but now they were enticed in each other's eyes. Chemistry flowing between them as they gently continued to sway. Meanwhile, other couples were starting to join in the slow dance but for Finn and Rachel, they were the only people they could see in the room.

_Oh, why do_

_I reach for the stars_

_When I don't have wings_

_To carry me that far?_

Luke's heart was pounding, carrying a small pink rose for Alex; he walked up to Alex and her sister, knowing that this was the moment.

"Alex?" Luke asked, getting their attention as he was now stood in front of them.

Alex lifted her head to Luke who had actually bothered to comb his hair.

"Do you wanna dance?" He sincerely asked his crush.

"With me? Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked with laughter in her tone.

"No..." he whispered, "You're the most beautiful person in this room."

To that, Amelia let out an aww but Alex still wasn't convinced, she had known that Luke had jerky friends.

"Luke, this isn't funny, if this is a joke then fuck off but it you're for real, which I know you're not, dance with Mia, she's identical to me, so you know..." she sarcastically replied.

"Alex, I'm not joking, please dance with me..." he automatically replied offering her the pink rose, it then dawned on her that this wasn't a joke.

Alex bit her lip and nodded as she was soon pulled nervously into a slow dance.

_There's always a seed_

_Before there's a rose_

_The more it rains_

_The more it grows_

Rachel and Finn were just focused on each other; nothing else like nothing else mattered. Swaying along to the song that bound them together, everything just came flooding back to them, not the memories of the crying at 3am and the arguments, but nothing but the amazing times, the times where they stole glances and they stole kisses and shared laughs.

"Rach?" Finn whispered down to Rachel who quickly looked up as soon as she heard her nickname,

"This is gonna sound really stupid, but um...do you wanna play baseball tomorrow, it's sort of a tradition that me and Alex have and I would love for you to come..." He whispered, his voice breaking and cracking all the way through his sentence.

"It's not silly...and I would love to!" She replied, smiling wildly at him. "Let's just hope that I'm better at baseball than I am at football!" she giggled remembering the time that she joined the football team.

Finn smirked, remembering that memory as well and then the sight of his daughter caught his eye, Alex very awkwardly having her first slow dance with Luke.

"Damn, I liked him as well!" Finn murmured, not knowing that he was thinking out loud.

Rachel turned her head even though they were both still swaying very closely to each other.

"Ah, you wanna beat him up now, don't you?" She asked

"How did you ever guess?" he confirmed

"I didn't guess...I knew, but I get Blaine to do it for me..." she giggled still swaying as the song finally came to an end.

For the first time, both Finn and Rachel were completely happy as they felt complete.

They agreed to spend more time with each daughter that night so Finn went home with Amelia while Rachel went back to the motel with Alex; all four of them had an amazing night.

They were going to meet up tomorrow, figure everything out and play baseball.

However, they did a lot more than that...

_**Hi, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner,**_

_**I had no idea what to write, I've got a rough idea what to write but suggestions woul**_**d REALLY **_**help me!**_

_**Please, please R&R, they mean the world to me,**_

_**I'm on a music trip in Italy on Wednesday until Tuesday so I probably won't be updating in that space because I'll slowly be getting laryngitis from singing (and no Wi-Fi)**_

_**However, depending on reviews, I should be updating before Wednesday!**_

_**=D**_

_**Xxx **_


	14. Baseball

_**Hi!**_

_**Thank you so much for the response, you have no idea how much it means to me!**_

_**I am so sorry for not updating in decades, I feel really bad! I've been in Italy and then I realised I had A LOT of homework to do before I go back so I had to do that! Sorry!**_

_**I'll be honest, this chapter was REALLY hard to write and I don't know how it turned out but I would LOVE to hear what you think about it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Baseball

"Dad, get her flowers..." Amelia sighed as she sat on Finn's bed as he was pottering around, freaking out as to what to do tomorrow when he saw Rachel again,

"Bu-"

"No Dad, just get her flowers..."

"But what about..."

"Dad, you probably know Mom a lot more than I do, she finds flowers romantic so easy answer...get her flowers!" Amelia insisted giggling at the fact that her Dad was blushing as soon as she said the word 'Mom'

"Yeah, you're right. Do you want pizza? I'm thinking about ordering some..." Finn announced getting up to get his phone to order.

"Yeah, just please don't make me eat meat again because I think I might cry..." Amelia giggled blushing slightly at the memory of eating meat and puking as soon as she took a bite.

"Well we can't have that!" Finn replied handing a menu that he had always had pinned up somewhere in the house, you know just in case he needed an emergency pizza.

Amelia glanced up and down the menu, carefully choosing her meal, raising an eyebrow at ever choice that she was uncertain about, it was a characteristic that Rachel had, Finn started to well up at the resemblance between Amelia and Rachel, he started to realise that he needed to make this work, he couldn't screw up, he needed to be in Mia's life and damn it, Rachel needed to be in Alex's as well.

"I'll have...that one!" she sang, finally decided on a vegetarian pizza with extra peppers.

"Nice choice." Finn managed to get out trying to get his sentimental thoughts out of his head. After reaching for the phone and ordering the large order that was only really large because of Finn's insanely huge appetite.

After going downstairs to order, Finn ran back upstairs to his daughter who was sitting close legged on his bed, sniffling slightly, he could tell from the red blotchy patches near her eyes that she had been crying, before making his entrance, he got a glass of water from the kitchen and then made his way in to sit next to his daughter, a trick that he had learnt from when Rachel was pregnant with the twins and then since then he found talking to Alex when she was upset much easier when she had a glass of water, he never understood it but maybe it applied to this as well.

Amelia coughed as soon as she saw her father, trying to hold back the prospective tears that were brimming on the edge of her eyes, quickly wiping away the ones that were already spilling onto her cheeks that were now blushing as soon as she saw her father walk through the door; Finn slowly paced towards the bed and sat down next to his daughter, cupping his hands with Amelia's in support.

"Honey, wha-" Finn started, his eyes intense wanting to know what was wrong but was about to be interrupted by his daughter.

"How did you do it?" she cried, her breath shaky as she faced away from her Dad trying not to see his reaction.

"How did I do what?" Finn asked back, an eyebrow rose as he didn't know what Amelia was talking about, but it was worrying even if she did have water to sip.

Amelia put down the glass of water on the bed-side table as she managed to let out a sniff before stuttering out her words, again avoiding eye contact with Finn.

"How did you choose Alex and forget about me?" she blurted out nervously again facing the other way.

"Mia..." Finn managed to stutter out, but to no prevail as Amelia was still hid underneath her brunette hair, tears still streaming down her face,

"Amelia...look at me." He managed to splutter out, as Amelia finally slowly turned her head towards Finn, her skin blotchy yet beautiful, tears streaming down her face.

"Mia..." he sniffed, trying to hold back tears as he placed a hand on her face, "I never, ever forgot about you, there wasn't a single moment where I have thought about you, what you were like, wither you would hate me for not being there...I hated myself." He managed to splutter slowly as he admitted his insecurities for the first time in years.

"Listen, you and Alex are the best things that have ever happened to me and I would've never thought in a billion years that I would have to choose one over the other, and I couldn't...I really couldn't, and I didn't, I couldn't just take Alex and leave you there because it would've broken my heart even more; Amelia Kate Berry – you are so special, you're special to me and I love you so much..." he whispered in a hushed tone, trying to resist the incoming liquid from his eyes.

"I love you so much Dad..." she whispered in response as she basically fell into Finn's arms, an embrace that felt right, it felt like home, For the first time; Amelia didn't feel like she was abandoned or left for somebody else, she knew the truth and for the first time for Finn; he knew deep in his heart that Amelia loved him and that now that was on the table, they could start some kind of active relationship because there was no way in hell that he was letting Amelia go...not again.

"I love you to Mia, I always have and I always will..." he whispered back into his daughter's dark brunette hair triggering a few more light tears to trickle down Amelia's face.

After a warm and lasting embrace, the two of them went downstairs to spend some more time together, only to get distracted by the drums that Amelia begged to Finn to teach her how to play...and he did.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I can't do it..."

"Yes, you can..."

"Alex, I really can't..."

"Yes Mom, you really can..."

Alex took a breath.

"Mom, I'm gonna throw it now..."

"Alex!"

Alex threw the ball towards her Mom. On the way back from the reunion, Rachel had informed her daughter that she had never played Baseball, to this Alex was mortified and took her to the nearest batting range to teach her how to play Baseball and now she was flinging a baseball at her unwilling mother who was panicking at the fact that it was being flung at her head.

However, to both Alex's and Rachel's delight, Rachel with all power; hit the ball almost out of the park and now she was stood frozen gawping at the flying ball that was aiming it's destination to the other end of the range,

"Mom, run!" Alex yelled to get Rachel out of her statue-esque state.

"Oh..." Rachel realised as she started to run round the range, getting to the next base as Alex ran to retrieve the ball that had now landed at the other side of the range.

Squealing as she was running, Rachel made it round to all of the bases meaning that she had gained herself her very first point in Baseball while Alex tried to retrieve the ball before Rachel ran round, but failed. After celebrating by squealing even more, Alex returned to give her mother a well deserved high five as they made their way back to the car to get back to their hotel.

"Oh My god Mom..." Alex panted, "I can't believe that you've never played Baseball before cause that was epic!" she giggled at her mother who was slightly out of breath.

"I'm pretty sure...that was the scariest thing I've ever done...and I've given birth to twins!" she laughed as she relived the horror of yet another baseball being flung at her head.

"Well...I think you can definitely impress Dad with your sweet moves in Baseball." Alex started as she slid into the passenger seat of Rachel's car, Rachel scoffed, realising that Amelia and Alex really wanted her and her ex-husband to get back together, that was exactly what Rachel wanted too but there was just so much drama left behind, you couldn't just pick something up like that and just expect to carry on, even though Rachel missed Finn like he was a missing part of her.

"Alex, your Dad is awesome, bu-" she informed her daughter as she turned the key in ignition.

"Mom..." Alex interrupted flicking her chocolate bangs out of her face, "there's really no but at all, how blind can you and Dad be to see that you go together like perfectly? Me and Mia aren't stupid, we know that Dad loves you and you know that you love him as well and you know in your heart of hearts that me and Mia are making sense because you know what...you wouldn't be here if you didn't." Alex whispered, tears welling up in both Rachel and Alex's eyes.

"Alex, I don't want to talk about this anymore, at all..." Rachel sighed turning away from her daughter and facing the front of the car so she could reverse out of her spot.

"But Mom!" Alex pleaded with her 'irrational' mother

"No Alex...now feet off the dashboard!" Rachel informed trying to avert the attention to Alex's feet that were placed on her black dashboard.

Rachel knew that just about everything that Alex was saying was accurate, no – it was the truth. It just hurt too much to go back to the past. For Rachel, the reunion had been perfect, it was like the memories that she replayed of Finn; happy, gentle, sincere. But, she couldn't go back to what happened when they actually tried marriage, she couldn't do that to herself again or to her very aware teenager daughters. She just couldn't...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my god. Oh my actual god._

_Today was just...perfect._

_You should've seen the way that Dad looked at Mom, it was like she was the most perfect thing in the world, Damn – I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time. So after the whole part last night where Mom just blatantly lied to me about not being madly in love with Dad – we got to the batting range and even though I lost (just because Mia cannot throw a ball to save her life) it was the best game ever._

_Personally, I think that's all down to me! Mia and Dad were already there when me and Mom got there and it was just...awesome! All through the game, they had their eyes peeled on one another, constantly stealing smiles and glancing at each other, at one time Dad tripped over second base, Mom was pitching in that area and then they both fell over and started laughing! It was like they were teenagers – it was crazy but totally romantic!_

_So everything was going awesome, and we go to the cafe that me and Dad always go to after Baseball, we go to our usual booth and then..._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"...and then I'll have some fries to go on the side as well..." Finn ordered after ordering possibly the world's largest and cholesterol high meal known to man as Rachel, Amelia and Alex watched in absolute wonder as he was quite content with his order.

"I'm guessing your appetite hasn't changed!" Rachel giggled, biting her lip after she had finished and the waitress had left.

"No..." Alex stated with a smug face intact, "He just get's hungry when he's nervous..."

Suddenly, Alex felt a kick on the ankle coming from underneath the table from her father who was giving her the 'Why Alex, why now?' face that he did whenever Alex did something to embarrass the crap out of him.

"I remember..." Rachel replied, breaking the awkward silence as she raised an eyebrow.

Alex and Amelia let out a slight giggle as they saw the way that Rachel and Finn looked at each other like they were best friends. Both of the twins had worked out a love story of their parents in which they met in high school, fell madly in love, sang a few romantic ballads to each other and then married each other in a romantic ceremony and then managed to move someplace nice and have the twins – not like they had written them down in their diaries or anything...

"So...glee club." Amelia broke yet another silence,

Finn and Rachel raised an eyebrow, unaware to what she was thinking about and how she had blurted out the two very words that made Rachel's heart skip a beat.

"We had a theory and we wanted to know if you guys were in glee club together..." Alex finished the confusing sentence for her parents that Amelia was not able to because she was so hyper that her parents were sat at the very same table.

Finn and Rachel chuckled slightly at the question, their daughter's were pretty sneaky,

"What do you think?" Finn asked, smiling slightly and raising an eyebrow.

"Being a part of something special makes you special..." Alex automatically blurted out, wanting to get an answer out of her parents quickly.

"Ooh wise, so wise!" Rachel giggled as she remembered saying the exact the same, genes are a funny thing, huh?

"Like mother, like daughter." Finn mumbled into his newly arrived Coke as Alex and Amelia shared a glance with each other.

"Yeah, we were in glee club..." Rachel replied to Finn's mumbling but answering his daughters' burning question.

"So Mom...do you like Journey?" Amelia asked, purely 'out of interest', both she and Finn knew that it was a dig at Rebecca and her hatred of the band that he adored, Rebecca whom he had totally forgotten about while being in the presence of his ex-wife.

"Of course, why?" Rachel giggled, sipping her diet coke.

"Oh...no reason!" Amelia replied, raising an eyebrow towards her father only to receive a high five from Alex via underneath the table.

The conversation continued about glee club mainly and about the story of how Amelia and Alex met and then it awkwardly shifted onto the subject of Luke, of which Alex blushed intensely, they continued until Rachel and Finn had arranged to meet each other again to 'settle everything' without Alex or Mia there trying to get them together at every second. They also agreed that Rachel would stay in Lima for a while so that she could have more time with Alex and Finn could have more time with Amelia.

Alex decided that she needed to get more stuff if she was going to last in the hotel for another night, so even though in separate cars; Finn and Rachel made their way back to Finn's house, Rachel's heart skipped a couple of beats as she made her way back down the route that she had been down at least a thousand times but somehow she saw it in a new way; like she was returning back home.

As Alex got out of Rachel car to collect a few items from her father's home; Rachel found herself getting rather bored in the car and then realising that she the baseball that Amelia wanted to keep because it reminded her that she had had an 'awesome day'

Sort of skipping towards Finn's house, clutching onto the wanted baseball that she was returning – Rachel knocked on the door that she had knocked on a thousand times only the opener of the door was a skinny pale lifeless blonde woman who was wearing ruby red lipstick and was a lot taller than Rachel, actually – she would've been the perfect height for Finn.

"Can I help you?" she spat

"Umm..." Rachel was speechless.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_...Oh crap._

_Now me and Mia have to sort this one out..._

_Love Alex_

_**Hi, I'm so sorry for not updating in aaggeess, **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked insanely hard and I'm not too sure on how this turned out so I would love to hear some response!**_

_**Please, pretty please R&R because it means the world to me and I don't know how that style worked out :/**_

_**=D**_

_**Xxx**_


	15. Cry

_**Hey,**_

_**Thank you for reading and thank you for the AMAZING response to my story so far,**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating in so long, but I will be updating sooner as I have just finished the majority of my exams (freeedooooommm!)**_

_**I'm a bit stuck so I would REALLY love some suggestions as to what to do next,**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to xoxoloveriterxoxo for being such an amazing writer and reviewer and for mentioning me in Chapter 4 of How Does She Do It (awesome story, check it out) **_

_**Also, dedicating this chapter to my Dad who loves Glee (and Finchel, which means I love him a lot more!) Happy Father's Day!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Cry

All he could think about was Rachel.

Her smile, her laugh, her everything.

For the first time in over a decade, he felt like part of a whole family. Playing baseball with all three of them definitely put a smile on his face and now, Amelia was giggling and constantly babbling about how awesome it was to be with family. It was supposed to be this way, and now, he was driving home listening to Amelia's hyper attitude while Alex and Rachel followed in the car behind on the way back to collect some of Alex's possessions so she could stay in the hotel longer with Rachel.

Finn and Amelia got to the house first as Rachel's car had gotten lost in the underwhelming traffic of Lima. However, when they got into the house, they have an unwelcomed surprise. As Finn and Amelia entered the house they came to the image of Rebecca, pacing up and down the hallways with an incredibly agitated look upon her face.

"Rebe-becca what are y-you doing here?" Finn asked stuttering, not believing that his 'girlfriend' was in his house when his ex-wife was about to be outside of it.

"We had a date, remember?" she spat bitterly back to an astonished Amelia and Finn who had just gotten out of the rain.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath so that both Rebecca and Amelia couldn't hear him even though Amelia totally could.

"Oh – I'm sorry...but, how the hell did you get in?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow contemplating the fact that his 'girlfriend' could be completely insane and really was a bitchy serial killer like his daughter had once told him.

"Spare Key – under the plant pot remember?" she chimed as she showed Finn the key that she had just taken out of her pocket.

Amelia folded her arms looking in disgust at the woman who wasn't her Mom and who didn't deserve to be with her Dad – that was a fact that both she and her father knew. Her Mom, deserved to be with her Dad so that everything could be right again.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get some stuff..." Amelia trailed off wanting to get away from Rebecca as per usual, "You might wanna tell her about Alex before she comes in...in like two minutes." Amelia whispered into Finn's ear as she made her entrance and stormed upstairs to Alex's bedroom to get Alex's clothes ready.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow,

"What's going on?" Rebecca snapped at a very confused Finn who just really wanted to get Rebecca out of his life as quickly as possible now that the possibility of being with the love of his life came back to him, finally.

"Okay, Scary Rebecca." He declared muttering slightly as he started the story of how Alex met her twin and they swapped places, however the details were a little brief as he literally had two minuites before Alex would come into the door.

"-and that's how I ended up forgetting about or date – sorry." He half-heartedly apologized blurting out his words.

"I thought you said that your ex-wife was out of the picture?" She snapped, nostrils fairing heroically.

"She was, but since we're trying to keep some sort of a family, we sort of need her in the picture, I'm pretty part a Mom plays a big part!" he pleaded, trying not to piss Rebecca off more.

Rebecca scoffed, she couldn't believe how 'selfish' Finn was being to her and not remembering how important their date had been in her opinion. As Rebecca pinched the bridge of her nose in dramatics, the door swung open to the other twin but Rebecca was incredibly annoyed even though now she knew the truth.

"You didn't say that she was here!" Rebecca shrieked at Finn in a hushed tone as Alex raised an eyebrow at this apparent 'stranger' standing in the hallway of her house that she shared with her Dad.

"Alex, Rebecca. Rebecca, Alex." Finn introduced as the smile faded from Alex's face at the concept of being introduced to the rival of her mother.

"Oh. Hi Hoe." Alex bluntly introduced to Rebecca's horror as her face literally dropped in disgust at the manners of the other child that Finn actually had raised.

"Alex!" Finn scolded again, a little half-heartedly not really wanting to start _another _drama that Rebecca would bring up.

"Oh Sorry." Alex sighed, not really apologizing for her actions though. Muttering as she climbed the stairs to join her sister, the words that Finn could manage to hear were; "go to hell, fucking bitch." I think it was definitely fair to say that Alex was the twin that was more comfortable with swearing, Finn thought that had something to do with the way that he brought her up. To his surprise, he was actually quite proud, but he wouldn't tell anyone that (especially not Rebecca!)

The next thing that he saw was Rebecca's death glare that weren't that bad compared to the one's that he had gotten from Rachel back in the day but these were different, Finn always knew what was going through Rachel's head and he knew what to do when she was pissed off but he didn't know Rebecca well enough to know anything like that...to be honest he didn't really want to stick around long enough to find that out.

"I'm gonna get you an Advil!" he announced, trying to get out of the metaphorical hole that he had practically dug himself into.

It took him a while to come back from the kitchen, he must've struggled finding the Advil's but in that time, the doorbell had rung and unfortunately for him, Rebecca answered the door and unfortunately again; the person at the door was the one person that he wanted to be with.

"Can I help you?" Rebecca spat, she could tell just by the chocolate bangs that she was obviously related to Alex and Amelia, the twins that if she was honest, she despised.

"Umm..." Rachel stuttered, a little confused as to what the woman was doing in the home that she belonged in. Rachel's body froze, not managing to get her words out but the only thing she could actually do was pass the baseball to the blonde woman.

Jealousy started to take over Rebecca's body.

"Who are you?" Rachel managed to squeak out bashfully.

"Rebecca. I'm Finny's fiancé, who are you?" she lied blatantly just so Rachel would feel inferior to her, she asked Rachel a question just to get a response, even if she could gather the answer just by her appearance.

"I-I'm Rachel...you know, I have to leave so, umm, can you just give that to...um, someone." She nervously blurted out, blushing as she tried not to look the taller woman in the eye.

"Yeah – I can do that." Rebecca blushed, cold-blooded and stiff lipped.

And then for Rachel, it became a blur.

She had never felt so embarrassed in her life, not even when Jesse St. James egged her infront of Vocal Adrenaline, not even when she chocked in her NYADA audition, it was now. Finn had never lied to her.

He said that he was single.

He said that he didn't have a girlfriend yet alone a fiancé.

Even in her mind that world felt bitter...fiancé.

She ran to her car, her tears becoming more drenched from the teardrops splashing on her fragile face.

As the door closed to the Hudson home, Finn came to Rebecca with two Advil's and a glass of water wanting to know who was at the door.

"Umm...it was someone called...Rachel." she elongated her words, just to get the worst out of the situation.

Automatically, Finn's eyes widened as he almost shoved the water and the Advil's at Rebecca.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, running out into the rain, not caring if he had a coat on or not, he just needed...well, he just needed Rachel.

Just as Rachel unlocked her car, she heard her name being called in the distance,

"Rach, Rachel!" Finn shouted from the horizon running to catch up to Rachel. Again, her body just froze not knowing what to do or what he was going to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel cried, glad that the rain was camouflaging her tears,

"I didn't want to hurt you...Rachel, you have no idea how much you mean to me!" Finn sniffed, coming up to Rachel now.

"It would've hurt me a lot less, If you would've just told me the truth!" she shrieked taking a deep breath trying not to look Finn in the eyes.

"Rach-" Finn started however Rachel would not let him finish.

"You know what Finn?" Rachel sniffed, trying to regain her illusion of being okay, "I'm happy for you...really." she whispered, "Just...let me know the date and umm..." she really didn't know how to finish that sentence, "Alex can stay with you tonight, I have some stuff to deal with." She lied as they both knew that she was going to go back to the hotel and just sob her heart out.

"Rachel." Finn called, trying to stop her from getting in the car.

"Don't. Finn, please just don't." She whispered getting into her car, wiping away the rain and the tear droplets away from her cheeks before driving away even though she knew that they were going to start again.

For once in a long time, she thought that things were going to come together, and that everything would be okay.

In her imagination, she thought that now clearly, she was just deluding herself.

Like always.

As Rachel drove away, all Finn could do was re-run the conversation in his head.

"_Just...let me know the date."_

What the hell did that mean, Finn always crawled onto the floor in the middle of the road.

He had lost the love of his life...again.

This time, it wasn't both of their faults, it was his fault.

_***hides in corner***_

_**I really didn't enjoy writing that chapter and I would love some suggestions as to how Alex and Amelia/or Finn/anybody else could save Finchel, however any feedback would be great.**_

_**Would love to hear some response so please, please R&R**_

_**I worked really hard on this chapter so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**=D**_

_**Xxx**_


	16. Definition

_**Hi, Thanks for reading and thank you for the feedback and the GREAT suggestions, I've had no idea what to write so that's why this chapter is so late, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I worked insanely hard for you guys...**_

_**Remember when I said that I would be updating more often? I genuinely meant that...however my teacher decided to enter me into 2 GCSE's instead of one, meaning that I have double the coursework to do, I have three essays due before Monday and it's fair to say that I've been freaking out, so that's why there has been a SERIOUS wait for this chapter, I am so so very beyond sorry!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**henriettaline **__**for her suggestion which I have used...**_

_**Hope you guys like it, **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Definition

Alex raced to her bedroom window where her twin sister was already stood gazing out of, tears welling up in hazel eyes.

"It isn't supposed to be like this!" Amelia whispered clutching onto Alex's arm as she tried to catch up as to what was going on outside.

The sisters were crucially gazing at their parents, their parents who were perfect for each other, breaking and crumbling even further apart at the fragile stage of their reconstituted relationship.

Amelia and Alex had their eyes glued to the mute dramatic heartbreak including their parents as they watched Rachel's tears fall but masked by the rain as she got into the car drove away from the clearly heartbroken Finn.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Alex whispered looking at her twin sister through her misty vision from the tears that she had just shed.

"Here's what we're gonna do..." Amelia started turning on her heels to look at Alex, "we're gonna find out why Mom left, we're gonna find out why she's so upset and like what we always promised we were gonna do, but first we're gonna clear our faces so we can look fabulous before we do anything else!" Amelia tried to smile as she declared what they were going to do.

"Deal." Alex whispered into Amelia's shoulder as they pulled into an embrace before Alex went to her ensuite bathroom to clear her mascara that was slowly dripping down her pale cheeks and Amelia went downstairs to get herself a much needed glass of water – it was odd but whenever she was upset, she was always thirsty this trait was also identical in Alex as well strangely.

As Amelia quickly skipped down the staircase to the ground floor of the Hudson home, she was met by her father pacing up and down muttering to himself, from what she could make out, he was whispering the same words over and over again in confusion.

_Just...let me know the date._

Immediately, Finn stopped pacing and muttering as soon as he saw his daughter, who was standing on the bottom step looking at him in confusion,

"What the hell are you doing?" Amelia asked raising an eyebrow as her utterly confused father.

"I have no clue..." he managed to stutter out placing his hands on the back of his head

"We saw." Amelia simply said to Finn's horror, he never ever in a million years wanted his babies to see what just went on, the echo of what had happened many years ago.

"Mia, listen this is all probably just a misunderstanding, this has got nothing to do with you or Alex, so just try and cool it for a while..." he pleaded with his daughter who was toying with her fringe, like she did when she was getting nervous.

"Dad, Rebecca's bad news!" Amelia simply blurted out to her Finn who looked astounded at her truthfulness.

"Dad, when you first told me about her and when we went on that date, I knew something was up, something's not right with her Dad and you know in your heart of heart's that although you say you are you aren't 'falling in love with her' because you just don't click, whatever you are, she's the opposite and you know what opposite's don't attract, that's just an excuse people make when they are trying to reassure themselves that everything's ok..." Amelia managed to squeak out over the massive lump in her throat as her tears started to circulate back in her brown eyes.

Finn could tell that Amelia and Alex were both just...Rachel.

Everything about them somehow always came back to Rachel's customs.

Her truthfulness, her bravery, her spirit to _never_ give in even though everything was telling you to...

And Amelia and Alex were the shadows of everything that he loved about Rachel.

It was Amelia's honesty that resembled her most to Rachel.

Her heart.

With that, Amelia flicked her brunette hair behind her ears as she made her way to get a drink of water, slowly being followed by her father who still looked fairly surprised at her outburst. As Amelia entered the kitchen, she shot a death glare to Rebecca whom she hated with a passion, grabbed a glass of water, gave Rebecca another death glare and then made her way up to join her twin sister as she gave her father a knowing glance.

"Did you do something?" Finn asked Rebecca whose eyes were still glued to her BlackBerry as she didn't pay much attention to him anyway.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca answered still enticed in texting.

Finn looked at her blankly,

"The w-woman at t-the door, what happened?" He tried to communicate his train of thought but Rebecca was basically giving him nothing to work with.

"Oh you mean Barbra Streisand?" Rebecca sarcastically giggled flicking her blonde strands away from her full lips.

Finn had always _loathed _it when people called her that, Yes – Barbra Streisand was her role model but she was far from Barbra Streisand, she was Rachel Berry, the one, the only and the original no one could clone how insanely talented and special she was even if they really wanted to.

Finn nodded trying to restrain his inner anger towards this woman who technically he should've been happy with but something else was screaming at him saying that she could never end up with him, there was someone else who was destined to be with him just needed to actually realise it.

"Oh, she left something for your daughter and then she...she um, just left..." she confidently replied to his rage.

"Are you lying to me?" Finn manage to whisper, he hated it when people lied to him

"No..." she lied, holding up the baseball with the cheesiest grin on her face, reassuring that everything was alright, but failing epically to Finn's dismay.

Finn closed his eyes, turned on his heels and turned away from Rebecca, who had about a million thoughts circulating in his complex mind including the thought that Rebecca was a complete physco, and why the hell did the dating website turn up with a 92% compatibility, he also had a theory that Amelia's bitch serial killer theory might've been right as well.

He ran his hands down his facial structure trying to work out what to do next.

Everything just suddenly clicked in his head, he rapidly ran up the stairs and knocked on the door of Amelia and Alex's room and to his delight; his daughter's were just as cocky as ever.

"Only just realised that she's a bitchy serial killer?" Amelia asked as Alex swung the door open just before she took a sip of her comfort water.

"Yeah, cause we worked that out years ago!" Alex sarcastically joked, tucking her chocolate hair behind her ears.

"I need your help..." he begged to the smirks of his two fifteen year old daughters.

"Oh trust us, we're way ahead of you!" Alex giggled passing her Dad a whole plan of action of how they were gonna fix things.

Finn sighed looking at the plan of action, and then pouting at his two amazing and clever daughters.

"Did I ever mention that I love you two?" He asked

"Oh, we know – we also know that you love Mom to..." Amelia managed to whisper out.

Finn nodded heroically as they decided what they were gonna do.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tiny segments of water lined the dashboard as Rachel really couldn't stop the tears, she really couldn't stop them as hard as she tried. She hadn't cried that much in a long time, normally she tried to shield as much pain as she could away from Amelia.

She could even think about it anymore, it hurt too much.

The word tasted bitter as she repeated it at least a million times in her head.

_Fiancé_

_Fiancé ._

_Fiancé. _

She felt literally sick to her stomach that the man that was once hers belonged to another woman, a tall woman at that, a tall, skinny, blonde, ruby-lipped, stripper-looking woman as she added in her head as she went on a rambling rampage.

She got out of the car and ran speedily to the hotel, trying to not to add any more water, even if it was rain to her fragile bone structure.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow, you've really thought this over, haven't you?" Finn asked, pacing up and down his daughters' bedroom.

"Yeah, we've been planning this as soon as Amelia got to Ohio!" Alex giggled, sitting on her bed as she flung her legs up in the air.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Finn rhetorically asked, thinking out loud, a bad habit that he had never outgrown.

"No." Amelia and Alex both said at the same time.

Finn let out a slight chuckle as he placed his hands at the back of his head and his twin daughters went over their master plan once again.

"Are we doing this?" Amelia asked, flicking her brunette bangs out of her eyes.

"Are you seriously telling me that you haven't been prepared to do this ever since you came here?" Alex asked with a slight mock to her tone, seeing his daughter's together; really reminded him of how absolutely perfect they actually were together.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rachel's phone started to vibrate on the side of the bed side table next to bed that she was sobbing on.

She looked at the phone, realised that it was one of her daughter's and took a depp breath, wiped away her fragile tears from her bone structure and then picked up the phone.

"Mom?" Amelia automatically blurted out going along to the script that Alex had written for Mia to follow while she was lying on Alex's bed staring at her sister who was attempting to listen in on the conversation.

"Mia?" Rachel asked, trying to get the identity of her daughter correct.

"Yeah it's me, are you ok, you sort of ran off in a hurry..." Amelia replied asking as innocently as she could hope that her Mom would be honest to her.

By this time, Alex had literally begged Amelia silently for Mia to turn it into a speaker phone conversation so now they were bent over the phone on the bed listening to their mother intensely.

"Amelia Kate Berry, don't play dumb with me!" Rachel sighed.

Amelia bit her lip, this was bad – she knew everything, like – literally everything!

"Mom – we wanted to tell you but we just thought that it would blow over, I mean it's clear that Dad likes..." Amelia carried on trying to blurt out all of her words but she was soon interrupted.

"No, it's very, extremely clear that you Dad likes someone else, so if we could drop it and you can just be happy for him and his new wife then we can manage..." Rachel interrupted holding back her tears that had previously been streaming down her face.

Suddenly, their whole lives just froze.

It struck them.

"Excuse me?" Amelia managed to stutter out after a hoarse cough.

Rachel didn't reply, she just thought that her daughter uncharacteristically was putting her through her own personal torture.

"Mom, did you just say 'his new wife?'" Amelia managed to say almost crying at the concept, her eyes glued on Alex's increasingly livid expression.

"Amelia...don't make me say it again!" Rachel whispered, sniffling through her light tears.

Alex let in a sharp breath.

She couldn't contain her anger any further.

"That little bitch!" Alex screamed, pouncing off the bed and running down the stairs to go scream at Rebecca even if she didn't want to hear it.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel's voice echoed over the phone.

"That I believe is Alex's temper, Mom whatever you've heard – it's completely wrong. I gotta go stop Alex from killing someone. Okay, bye!" Amelia quickly blurted out to her mother before running down stairs to stop Alex from strangling Rebecca to death, she had already seen Alex when she was bitchy and angry but now, this was something else – it was like she had turned into some ninja crazy bitch assassin as crazy and mental as that sounded.

Alex sprinted down the stairs, still completely livid giving whatever she could find a death glare, she stormed into the kitchen in a Rachel Berry-esque style where her father was trying to break up with the physco gently – if that was even possible. However this was bluntly interrupted by Alex's yelling.

"You little bitch!" She screamed running into the kitchen.

Finn whipped his head round to his yelling daughter who was quickly followed by his calmer daughter who was trying to get Alex to calm down.

"How fucking dare you!" Alex continued.

Finn still looked pretty confused as Alex had just arrived in the kitchen with a look to kill while Rebecca still looked confused.

Alex then went into physical hurt as she leapt for Rebecca wanting to hit her as hard as possible however that was hard to do when Finn clocked on quickly and restrained her, man he was glad he played football and had experience with handily pissed off hobbits as his experience came back to him naturally.

"Baby, calm down!" he muttered holding back Alex trying to get her to calm down.

"Alex, she's honestly not worth it!" Amelia muttered trying to make the situation better.

"Do you wanna know what she did?" Alex bellowed, tears starting to stream down her face, "Do you wanna know what that vindictive little bitch did!" she screamed, tears violently thrashing down her bone structure while still being restrained by her father.

"Alex, calm down!" Finn whispered again trying to stay calm even though he knew Alex would only get worked up like this in the worst situation possible.

"Do you know what it's like to not grow up without a Mom!" Alex yelled at Rebecca who looked genuinely scared that Alex was going to kill her, "I do, and I know that my Mom is like the most awesome on the planet and every bitchy word that comes out of your mouth destroys how much awesome this family could be..." Alex calmed down from a yell to a raised tone her tears preventing her from a full blown confrontation.

"Honey, what happened?" Finn asked, he needed to know what was going on.

"Rebecca told Mom that you were engaged..." Amelia bluntly replied.

The silence hung in the air for what seems like forever.

"Mia, take Alex upstairs before she kills Rebecca..." Finn replied with an angry tone who looked at Rebecca with the most disgusted expression ever created on his facial structure.

As Alex made her way back up to the bedroom, before pretending to hit Rebecca and having comments by her sister comforting her such as 'don't give her the satisfaction' Finn gave the coldest look ever imaginable to his girlfriend.

"How dare you!" Finn coldly said to Rebecca's equally cold soul.

"Finn, I can explain..." Rebecca tried to butt in but there was no way that Finn would let her.

"No, you've hurt everyone that I love, everyone. You've hurt my daughters, you've hurt my ex-wife and you've hurt me, now before my daughter fails at calming down her sister, I suggest leave and don't even bother trying to be all romantic with the spare key again as A) I'm gonna move it, and B) I'm breaking up with you..." he let it hang in the air for a moment.

"But, Finn..."

"Do you really think you could put my family through all of this and not be dumped?" he scoffed, "leave, Now!" his voice raised, the coldest dead tone ever to be heard. She gave him a death glare, picked up her BlackBerry and left not showing her emotions.

Finn let out a deep sigh; he knew what he had to do now.

The door slammed shut, and he was free.

He was completely free.

He was completely free to be with his family.

To be with Rachel.

He took a moment and then grabbed a glass of water, raced upstairs to Alex's room and knocked gently on the door frame to Alex who was calming down and Amelia who was comforting her.

"Please tell me that you kicked the crap out of her?" Amelia pleaded

"No honey, cause that would be called Domestic Abuse, and that is bad." He replied with a slight smirk on his face, "but she's not gonna be coming back." He finished letting out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry that I nearly killed your ex-girlfriend." Alex bitterly remarked finishing her glass of water.

"It's fine; to be honest I tried not to laugh..." Finn replied, with Amelia's giggles still circulating in the background.

"Dad, you know that you love Mom..." Alex whispered, knowing that she was right.

"Alex..." Finn started not wanting to make things more complicated.

"No Dad, by it's very definition – love is a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person, and I know that you feel it for us and you feel it so much for Mom, and she was the first person that you _ever_ felt it for, so grow some balls and just tell her that you love her already!" Alex blurted out closing her eyes tightly hoping that everything would just change when she opened her eyes.

An awkward yet thought silence hung in the air for a while.

"Get your coats..."

_**Thank you for reading this chapter, I'm sorry for not updating in such as long time but I worked hard to make it an extra long chapter to make sure that it was OK.**_

_**Please please R&R, I would LOVE to hear what you think!**_

_**I like to think that Alex is like Santana when she gets angry ;P**_

_**I'm in Paris with school next week so I won't be updating at least until Saturday, I hope you liked this chapter!**_

_**Three more weeks left of school! (wish me luck!)**_

_**=D**_

_**Xxx**_


	17. Alcohol

_**Hey, did I mention I hate coursework? *sigh***_

_**Buuutttt, Woah! 105 freaking amazing reviews, 47 favourites and 76 alerts! Wow, thank you so so much for all the support**_

_**So, I have made myself a challenge to post two chapters in one week depending on what you think of this chapter,**_

_**So here it goes, I hope you enjoy because I've worked so hard to make it good for you guys!**_

_**(Also, my second challenge is to make this the longest chapter yet! *hopefully*)**_

Alcohol

"So, have you really thought the through?" Finn asked, trying to go over the plan again and again in his head despite his daughter's constant eye rolling.

"Yes, Dad..." Alex droned, biting her nails like she only did when she was nervous

"But, maybe we should be more thorough..." he continued to think out loud as his daughter's exchanged a smug exchange, if he didn't love Rachel Berry then that would be just as big as a lie to stay that he wasn't a big goof ball. He was smitten, Alex and Amelia soon realised that their parents belonged together but it was going to take a lot more effort than they first thought to get them back together.

However, they were the children of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry.

Of course, they could do it – they were probably the only two people that could.

Finn kept murmuring something, out of complete nervousness from what they were about to do.

They were all sat in Finn's car, slowly pulling up to the parking lot of Rachel's hotel as Finn exhale as he felt his heart skip various beats, just like he expected it to.

"Are you ready?" Finn asked, his elbows placed on the steering wheel while his head was placed in his hands while his enthusiastic daughters who were quite close to literally jumping out of the car to complete their mission.

"Obviously..." Alex murmured, unbuckling her seatbelt escaping from one of the back seats, as she leaned over to kiss Finn on the cheek,

"Love you, Dad!" she sang before sliding out of the car into the pouring rain followed by her sister who exchanged the same goodbye to her father, to Finn's delight before running out into the rain trying to catch up to her relatively soaked sister now.

Finn smiled to himself, realising that it was the first time that simultaneously his daughters had told him that they loved him, and now they were doing something, incredibly sister-ly, he was pleased that they weren't screwed up unlike mainly therapists had told him before, even though he completely ignored them because knowing his family, they would break the rules and not bother to follow the trend.

He took a breath to calm his nerves and slowly extracted his iPhone from his jean pocket; he dialled the first number on his speed dial,

"Hey, it's me – are you still in?" he cringed trying to understand what he was doing and how much he was actually risking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alex and Amelia walked hand in hand as they entered Rachel's hotel, both nervous but excited at the concept of getting their parents back together, they quickly fluttered up to Rachel's floor and exchanged a quick yet light smile with each other before knocking on Rachel's door, exchanging a smile with each other and then finally the door swung open to their mother who stood their confusingly while the skin under her eyes was blotchy from the emotional wreck that she had been.

Gasping, at their presence, she stood their speechless worrying about her daughter's seeing her in this state. However, she was slightly reassured by their smirks that were clearly plastered upon their faces.

"M-Mia, Alex?" Rachel stuttered out of the pure surprise of having them in front of her.

"Mom, we sort of have some explaining to do..." Alex trailed off, blushing slightly – her heart racing at the speed of her blush.

"We're gonna come in now..." Mia informed although it was hard to make out because of her whispered tone.

With that, Amelia and Alex awkwardly passed Rachel, who stood there still quite confused, staring into the recently deserted places,

"Yeah, come in..." she managed, still facing where the corridor while Alex had quite proudly placed herself on her Mother's bed while Amelia was quite happy to pace up and down the room as the nerves were starting to get to her.

Rachel turned on her heels to her daughters, she folded her arms as her brunette bangs were flicked to the sides of her forehead while the remainder of her chocolate hair was tied up into a messy bun which made her look a lot more authoritative and scary to her daughters.

"As much as I love having you two here, umm...why are you here?" Rachel sighed looking at her apprehensive daughters.

"Well, we didn't want you to be alone..." Alex trailed off, shrugging and looking down at her feet sheepishly while still pacing up and down the hotel room.

"And we also know that you know about Rebecca..." Amelia said, slightly annoyed at her sister for not explaining it first.

Rachel raised her hand in the air to stop them from progressing any further,

"You both knew that your Dad was perfectly happy and engaged, and let me guess – you wanted us to get back together, well I guess it's perfectly clear that he's moved on and he's happy, and you know what, I am to." She managed to build up enough confidence to spit the words coming from her bitter tongue, it was hard enough to accept that he had moved on but it was even harder to move on for herself especially when she had just reclaimed what she had lost.

"But Mom – he's not happy, hell – he's not even engaged..." Amelia smiled, happy to finally reveal it to her mother.

"W-What?" Rachel squinted, her heart's pace speeding up even more.

"Dad had literally known her for five weeks, he met her on a dating website and he wasn't keen on her in the first place because you know – she's a bit of a slut, she had just found out about me and Amelia, and of course you, she got jealous and she lied to you when you came to the door..." Alex trailed off mumbling slightly remembering the events of what previously had happened.

By this time, a few tears were streaming down Rachel's cheeks, her eyes remaining misty as her eyes a sparkling brown full of tears ready to break at any time down her face.

"And then that's when our phone call happened..." Amelia took over from her sister as Alex blushed remembering her rampage, "and Alex sort of did some..."

"A lot..." Alex corrected,

"A lot of screaming at Rebecca, Dad and I had to stop her from going from her neck, umm, and that's when Dad found out that she lied and he broke up with her..." Amelia carried on, smirking slightly at the regain of hope that Rachel had just had.

"W-Wait..." Rachel whispered, pressing her hands to her forehead in confusion, "Please tell me you're not lying..." she whispered once more, Amelia and Alex's faces lit up once more in happiness.

"No, we're really not lying..." Mia confirmed, beaming in happiness at her very confused mother.

"I-I, b-but..." Rachel stuttered, her words deciding not to form or come out of her mouth as her throat became dry from all of the sobs that she had been projecting earlier that day.

"Dad loves you..." Alex blurted out, closing her eyes hoping for the best.

"W-What?" Rachel whispered, trying to breathe as she was finding it particularly difficult at this moment in time.

"You tell her..." Alex turned on her heels, heading towards Mia as they exchanged places so Alex sat on the now creased bed and Amelia stood up in Alex's place, "she knows you better..." she mumbled as she perched herself down on the tacky bed sheet.

Amelia bit her lip, wondering what to say in this vital moment.

"Mom - by its very definition – love is a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person, and I know that you feel it for us and you feel it so much for Dad, and she was the first person that you _ever_ felt it for and I know that he feels the same way, he loves you and you love him..." Amelia let the silence hang as her words subtly echoed as she looked over to her sister who was shaking her head at her mouthing the words 'Rip off...'

Alex could kill her later, but she tried to focus on her Mom's misty eyes as again she stood speechless.

Rachel gulped, looking at her daughters who were nodding subtly in unison as she was starting to realise the truth,

"I just think it would be _really_ awesome if you could both talk and confess your love for each other..." Amelia blurted out, completely straight faced as Alex burst out in sniggers.

"That's not how to do it Mia..." Alex muttered once she was more composed.

"So, you're trying to set me up with your father because out of nowhere he's broken up with a somewhat fake fiancée and now he has confessed his love for me so I need to confess some of my long lost love for him as well and then we'll ride off into the sunset, is that what you have in mind? God – I feel like Barbra in 'The Way We Were'" Rachel rambled on trying to figure out the information she was processing in her head. She collapsed on the bed next to Alex, her hands planted firmly on her forehead as she took a few dramatic deep breaths.

"Except..." Alex sighed, holding her Mom's hand, "it doesn't have to end with a dramatic scene at the front of the Plaza, it could be something so much more awesome than that and I bet you could get a better theme song..." she whispered, getting quite misty eyed herself as Amelia looked on romantically as her sister entranced Rachel into their little yet complex trap.

Rachel sniffed, trying to withhold her tears.

"What do I have to do?" Rachel replied back, a spark of hope glimmering in her chocolate eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alex and Amelia left Rachel to do what she needed to do before Finn and herself were going to meet up for the first time with everything truthfully out on the table.

They quietly left their very excited Mom doing her makeup and looking perfect like she always did in their opinion, they took a breath and exhaled in excitement as they high-fived each other in jubilation as what was about to happen.

"Oh my god, Alex – I can't believe this is happening..." Amelia giggled as she brought Alex into a tight embrace as they hopped up and down.

"I know...I know." Alex whispered into her twin sister's ear.

They pulled away as they almost skipped down the corridor away from Rachel's hotel room door.

"Wow, Mia – I wonder where you got that whole inspiring 'definition' speech?" Alex sarcastically asked, pressing the elevator button while raising an eyebrow as Amelia blushed as she did rip off her sister.

"Oh, shut up – let's just focus on this for the time being, you can beat me up later..." Amelia joked, hoping that the elevator would hurry up, she loved how sisterly they actually were even though they had known each other literally for less than two months.

Alex smirked as she grabbed her phone, dialled the first number on her speed dial which just coincidentally happened to be her father.

"Hey Dad, it's me..." Alex chimed stepping into the elevator, her mood relaxing quite nicely now that she and her twin sister had got her Mom to come on the best date ever known to man – not like they had expectations or anything.

"Yeah – she's coming, are you ready?" Alex sang, a light tone to her voice as her sister leaned on the wall of the elevator smirking wishfully thinking about what tonight meant for their parents, they could get back together, they could be a family, they could mov-

"Houston, we have a problem..." Alex murmured holding her cell phone close to her chest so her Dad wouldn't hear her however Alex was convinced that he wouldn't notice because he was too busy rambling because he was extremely nervous about the meeting between Finn and Rachel after all the drama that had just happened. Everything had moved in such a blur – it was scary how out of control it could easily spin.

Alex passed the phone over to Amelia as the stepped out of the lift, Alex throwing her hands up in frustration and defeat – meddling sure was hard work for a fifteen year old with problems of her own and a long lost sister to re-connect with although it was like they had never been apart really.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad..." Mia droned, repeating over and over as they waited in the lobby, Alex nervously overlooking the conversation.

"Is Uncle Noah with you?" She questioned placing her head in her hand as she ran her hand up her face, cringing externally.

"Pass me over to him..." Mia groaned.

"Please..." She sarcastically muttered.

Amelia rolled her eyes once again as she patiently waited while she could hear her father fumbling over the phone as he passed it to her Uncle Noah, who she know would do what was possible for him to stop panicking. She pressed the cell phone to her chest identical to what Alex had done earlier,

"What the hell should I do?" She whispered over the fumbling over the phone,

Alex snatched the phone back from her sister as she knew exactly what to say.

Alex took a breath, pressed the phone to her ear and with one quick, sharp breath she clearly replied to the silence on the other end of the phone;

"Slap Him." With that, she hung up leaving Noah a little confused but she knew that he would do it nevertheless as he would jump at any opportunity to refer back to his old childhood ways, she knew she would have to pay for that slap later but she was more concerned about getting her parents back together.

Amelia, Alex and Finn had planned a romantic meal back where it all started; but first –they needed to get ready for it.

The two sister walked out of the hotel, into the drizzle of Lima, Ohio – Finn's house was a good walking distance so they had enough time to plan what they were going to do to manipulate tonight's event however they were constantly interrupted by the buzz of Alex's cell phone.

For the thirtieth time, Alex glanced at her cell phone, rolled her eyes and placed it gently back in her pocket, however after the third time – this seemed to intrigue her twin sister even further about the mystery called.

"It's Luke..." she scoffed, catching Alex off guard as they continued to walk the streets of Ohio.

"W-What?" Alex blushed, standing still on the sidewalk – placing her hands on her hips in 'repulsion'

"It's obvious – you haven't talked about Luke since the reunion where he asked you to dance, it's obvious that you like him so just answer him..." the glint of Mia's eyes sparkling as she teased her sister in persuasion.

One more time – the cell phone buzzed once more as Alex's face blushed a tomato colour as Mia folder her arms and raised an eyebrow while staring at her sister who was getting more and more embarrassed at every ring.

After about five rings, Amelia decided to do a massive favour for Alex, while Alex was frozen in both terror and embarrassment, her twin sister reached into her pocket to grab the phone and pressed the 'accept' button and pressed the phone to her ear while the white's of Alex's eyes became wider and wider every time Amelia breathed hearing Luke's voice.

"Luke?" Amelia breathed, trying to sound unenthusiastic as Alex would even though it was hard to do so as Alex's expression was one of the funniest faces she had seen in her life – and she had watched her mother's face when she was offered a Hot Dog at a Yankee's game one time.

"Oh, Alex, Hey – I can't believe that you actually picked up..." Luke awkwardly murmured,

"Well...I had nothing better to do and I really wanted to talk to you, you know – after what happened..." Amelia trailed off, trying to stay in Alex's cool and suave nature when it came to boys, it they struck Alex that her twin sister was pretending to be her.

"Mia!" Alex squealed, even though her murmur was quite quiet but Amelia seemed to entranced trying to get her sister a date with her crush.

"Oh, umm – yeah, I was just wondering if you were coming to Emma's party tonight?" he asked, still quite awkwardly while Alex was trying, in the middle of a street – to steal back her phone that was still basically glued to Amelia's ear.

"Party. Tonight. Emma's House...well me and Al-Mia, have a thing but yeah, we'll be there..." Amelia managed, cringing at her mistake half way through the sentence still trying to avoid the nudges and the close to smacks coming from her sister.

"Okay, umm...I'll see you there then..." Amelia could literally hear the smile in his voice just through the phone, she loved how much of a crush he had on Alex and she knew that Alex felt the exact same way about him. All she could think when they were together was the noise, 'awwwwwwwww'

"I guess I will then..." she trailed off, trying to sound all romantic and sort-of seductive like Alex if she tried to flirt, however she was still on her turn to speak when her sister was basically flying for her throat.

"Okay...I love you, bye!" she squeaked trying to avoid the violence from her twin sister.

She hung up the phone, literally running up and down the street trying to avoid her sister and her screams that were along the lines of, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!"

After about ten minutes of running away from her sister, Alex's talent in Athletics caught up with her when they realised they were about three quarters of the way home when Alex was holding Amelia by the shoulder.

"What the hell did you do?" Alex gasped trying to retrieve her breath back

"Stopping you from being chicken..." Amelia breathed, catching her breath as much as she could although it seemed to her that her airways were blocked, as it was difficult to breath.

"W-What?" Alex gaped, after finally catching her breath but still glaring at her sister as they started to calmly walk back home.

"You like him – admit it, all I did was help you. You're welcome..." she cockily replied catching up to her surprisingly athletic sister.

"Alright. Yes – I like him but we can't go tonight and It would just become awkward even if we do – we have to get our parents back together, Mia; that's our only priority, we've been working up to this forever and we can't let Luke Puckerman get in the way!" She pleaded, Amelia knowing secretly that Alex wanted to be with Luke and go to the party – probably _just _to see her crush.

"Well, how about this..." Amelia gently started catching up to her sister, "We appear to be nosy at their romantic dinner, stay long enough to know how it turns out, go to the party, and then Luke can drive us home because who are we kidding, Luke won't drink...we'd be home before One, and long before our parents could catch us!" she pleaded with Alex, not editing her thoughts as she was on a thinking rampage.

Alex stayed in silence as they walked the rest of the journey back home, as Alex contemplated Amelia's persuasive offer, thinking over and over again about her priorities. They basically stayed in mind-boggling silence until Alex's thoughts piped up and took over her logic thinking.

"Yes." She muttered as they came into the drive of Finn's home.

Amelia turned on her heels, a massive smirk coming to her face as she always killed Alex as she squished her so hard in an embrace.

"Really?" she squeaked, "You're really gonna do this!" her pitch increasing at every syllable coming out of Alex's underwhelmed enthusiasm.

"Well I don't really have a choice anymore do I?" Alex exclaimed turning the lock in the door as they walked into the comfortable house that they both loved so much.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was official. Finn could actually hear his heartbeat going on overdrive. Like...way overdrive.

After making certain arrangements for the world's most romantic date between him and his ex-wife, he returned back home to find his two daughters plotting but still dressed perfectly, wearing the same clothes as they did at the reunion smartly however this time they were lugging with them a bag each.

"What's with the bags?" Finn exclaimed as he entered the living room, tossing his car keys between his hands.

"Nothing you need to worry about...are we going or not?" Alex giggled, picking up the bag and leading the way out the house to his father's astonishment, why couldn't he get her to school that fast in the mornings?

The three of them made their way to the car and they drove to Rachel's hotel, as conversation sparked about Finn's nerves and if he was excited or not, the two sisters swore that they had never seen this their father this happy...ever.

Finn took a deep breath as they pulled up to the hotel lot, where they could make out Rachel pacing up and down the entrance to the hotel, fidgeting with excitement and nerves, her expression automatically lit up as she saw the familiar car pull up, however their daughters had to stop Finn from crashing the car as he was too entranced with how beautiful Rachel looked wearing a sophisticated black dress, with black heels to match and earrings that glistened in the moonlight.

As soon as Rachel ran over to the car and slid in to the passenger seat, the mood shifted from an anticipation that was sort of awkward to a much more cute atmosphere which both Alex and Mia would've 'awwww'd' at.

"Hi." She softly spoke as she clipped her seatbelt into the holder.

"Hi." He simply replied back, the twins were slightly obsessed with how awkward they were round each other

"Hey..." the twins sung back, ruining the awkward mood slightly – Rachel jumped not realising that her children were at the back of the car, she smiled at them, giggling slightly as she relaxed back into the seat.

"So is there any chance that any of you will tell me where you're taking me?" she asked suspiciously but slightly flirtatiously too.

The answer was a mix of 'Nada' 'Not A Chance in hell' and 'Nope', although it was an answer; it still didn't settle her mind and she was still conspicuous about where she was going.

Finn smiled at Rachel remembering how it used to be, how she could never be patient and how she would always want to know more, it made his heart swell remembering what was.

After about a ten minute drive and an argument about their children's vocal ranges from Alex and Mia which happened to amuse their parents; they arrived at their destination, Rachel's heartbeat increasing more and more. They were back to where it all started; McKinley.

Alex and Amelia almost dove out of their seats to open the doors for their parents as they both looked stunned at their manners as they followed their daughters, stealing glances at each other as they came into the school and followed down hallways that they remembered until they reached the auditorium where Finn and Rachel took seats while their daughter's excused themselves as Rachel just looked plainly confused.

"Umm Rachel, the reason why I'm here tonight is to go on a date with you but however our daughter's sort of hijacked it and turned it into a 'part-reunion, part-most romantic date ever', in their words" Finn mumbled, blushing as he knew what was about to happen.

Rachel looked confused and she looked at her sheepish crush,

"Wait, what do you mea-" Before she could finish that sentence, she was stopped by the intro to a familiar song as the curtain raised on Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and surprisingly Alex and Amelia who did a rendition of Don't Stop Believin' followed by more New Directions alumni coming in for Somebody to Love which Alex and Amelia led again, followed by Sam, Puck, Blaine and Artie singing Jesse's Girl and then the New Directions girls coming in and singing Firework, maybe not as astoundingly as Rachel did in the past but they did it justice according to Rachel's thoughts.

Rachel blushed and cringed through the medley that consisted of many more timeless ballads and up-tempo songs that all meant something important to each other.

"This has to be bar-far the cheesiest thing I've ever seen..." Rachel whispered, smiling during a section from Glory Days

"I can tell them to stop..." Finn whispered back, concerned Rachel would hate this part of the date.

"No..." Rachel and Finn's eyes fixed on each other for a slight but magical moment, "I love it..."she whispered.

By the end of it, Rachel, Finn and the rest of New Directions including Amelia and Alex were in tears, although Santana insisted she had something in her eye. Rachel and Finn gave them a truly deserved standing ovation as they came onto the stage to hug their fellow friends who wanted them to get back together as well.

"And that was the cheesy walk down memory lane..." Alex announced, shrugging slightly, very proud of her and Amelia for coming up with such an amazing medley and display. Amelia coughed standing next to Alex,

"But now, unfortunately – we leave you to the part of the date that Dad planned..." Amelia finished as Rachel blushed and looked down at her feet, smiling bashfully.

"Have fun." Alex sang as they disappeared into the wings of the auditorium where the rest of their friends had exited to.

Finn and Rachel watched their daughters leave skipping, still astounded at what just happened.

"That happens to be one of the craziest things to happen to me...ever!" Finn exclaimed, putting on that crooked smile of his that Rachel loved so, so much.

"So, um...where is this date?" Rachel asked, wondering where this night would lead.

"Actually..." Finn announced, running into the wings to grab a basket but then running straight back, "It's right here, I thought it would appropriate as..."

"We had our first kiss here..." Rachel finished her sentence, smiling at the memory.

"And I proposed to you here..." Finn whispered, tears welling up in Rachel's eyes as they both remembered what this place meant for them.

Rachel let out a sad and small smile, she had tried to forget about their relationship for such a long time and now she was back here, where it all started and things were...complicated.

"So...um, what's in the basket?" she asked trying to avoid the subject when she saw the glimmer of hurt in Finn's eyes, even if it did mirror hers.

"Well..." he opened it to a blanket which he folded out over the middle of the stage followed by some food and some familiar red cups.

Rachel folded down her dress as she sat on the blanket next to her husband.

"The airplane cups..." She smiled, remembering this as it mirrored their first date.

"The _cool _airplane cups..." he added closing the basket to pay more attention to Rachel.

The next thing that the two of them knew was Kurt, Santana and Puck walking in with immaculate clothes carrying a variety of drinks to select from.

"Are they supposed to be waiting on us?" Rachel giggled as Santana's heels clacked on the surface of the stage.

"Unfortunately." He sneakily returned back before the three of them could hear them.

By the time that the three waiters had come up to them, the couple had almost burst out in laughter, seeing Santana, of all people – _Santana _waiting on them.

"I swear if you and Frankenteacher here get back together, and have a load of dwarf-mutant babies, you have to name one of them after me after what I've had to do tonight..." she spat sarcastically just before Kurt gave her a death glare to smile perfectly like he and Puck were trying to do.

"So Alcohol or not?" Puck asked, cutting straight to the chase.

Rachel and Finn looked at each other, alcohol would make things less awkward but they would probably end up getting completely drunk and who knows what could happy with their history...

"I think we're fine, thanks...Water for us, thanks." Finn said out of the blue, hoping to read Rachel's thoughts which if by the looks of things now – he did. Rachel smiled gratefully back that she didn't have to make that awkward decision.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as Amelia and Alex had skipped into the blackness of the wings, they had literally ran to get away from Kurt and Blaine who were like second parents to them, very nosy second parents when they thought about it.

"So, the party's at Emma's house..." Amelia supplied her sister as she admired her change of clothes and her newly applied make up in the girls bathroom still at school.

Alex came out of one of the stalls after getting changed into an outfit that she would be caught dead in if her Dad saw it.

"Who the fuck is Emma?" Alex asked, frowning slightly that her sister hadn't given any other detail but that, it took her a minute as she went through her class and then realised that Emma was one of the slutty cheerleaders that like to insult her talent in glee club.

"Oh, her." Alex groaned as she finally realised who that person was, she knew where Emma lived as she was one of the most popular girls in the school. "It's not far, you ready to go?" Alex asked her sister who was still primping herself in the mirror.

"Yep." She sang as she tried to stuff her dress into the bag for the last time.

Their night was going to be...awesome.

It took them literally ten minutes to get to the cheerleaders stunning mansion that was full of freshman's that couldn't handle their liquor and seniors making out in plain sight. Everyone at first was a little surprised at Alex's twin, at first they all just thought that they had had too much alcohol but after explaining it, everyone seemed rather...mellow.

Almost as soon as they got inside the house, they were confronted by a guy in glee club, a rather good looking guy who handed them a beer each.

"Alcohol, ladies?" he asked even though he had placed it in their hands by now.

The party had only just begun...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

For Finn and Rachel, their night was going amazing, the chemistry between them was electric, it was like it had never left, it seemed so natural even after all of these years.

"I wonder how they got this place..." Rachel said, a few giggles in her tone after all of the laughing that she had been doing.

"Me." Finn said seriously knowing that it would intrigue her.

Rachel almost spat out her water in surprise, _how would've he got this place and why would he make such an effort?_

"I teach Music here..." he informed, smiling.

Rachel beamed back knowing that Music was his true muse that he was always much happier when Music was involved.

"Oh my god Finn, that's amazing, I always knew that you would do something in music, you were always so talented..." she replied seriously but with a soft tone to her voice, making it vulnerable to her ex-husband.

"Thanks, I could never compete with you though – you way to special for that..." he whispered, catching Rachel off guard with his honesty and grace.

Rachel smiled, she found it hard to express how unbelievably special Finn was and every time he put himself down like that she always felt disappointed that he didn't know and when they were married, she always felt like she had failed not to tell him every single day how much she loved him and how special he was.

Just when she was about to respond, a group consisting of Sam, Artie, Puck and Blaine returned back on to stage, this time to serenade them with a rendition of Bella Notte, flashbacks of New York came back to them even if it did spoil what Rachel had planned to say.

"Maybe we should've taken that alcohol..." Finn mumbled into Rachel's ear.

Rachel simply giggled back in response, thinking the exact same thing.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Six wine coolers and three Bloody Marys' later, both Alex and Amelia found themselves completely and utterly drunk out of their minds. Luke arrived to the party, a bit bewildered at the chaos that was going on; it was mental...even for a high school party. He was pretty sure that he just stepped on either's someone's puke or a mix between tuna, whiskey and wine coolers.

He walked around the house hoping to find Alex, he needed to find Alex but he couldn't find her, however a very strong and repulsive smell caught his senses – he made his way to the bathroom at the end of the hallway.

He opened to find Amelia's head almost planted into the seat of the toilet, as she was puking her guts out, he could tell it was Amelia as he knew his crush's wardrobe down to every sock, glove and hat. He sometimes scared himself with his knowledge of his best friend's clothing.

"Mia..." he sighed, kneeling next to his friend who was puking up a Bloody Mary ignoring Luke completely, Luke rubbed her back in circles to calm her, hoping to be a good friend.

He tried to start a conversation with her, however she did seem rather pre-occupied with you know – throwing up.

"I'll bring you some water, don't move..." he said to himself as he knew Amelia probably wasn't listening to him but probably to the soundtrack of her vomit spurring out of her mouth.

Luke made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen, however after he had gotten lost and struggled to find the kitchen, he saw the back of someone familiar, small but with luscious brunette flowing down her back, however it seemed to him that that person was being flirted with by a Senior. He blood boiled instantaneously. Alex was his.

He stormed over to the guy who was a giant compared to him no matter how much he had been working out.

"You do realise that this is my girlfriend?" he lied, hoping that Alex wouldn't notice and would just be grateful that he was saving her.

"Who cares? She seems easy..." he smirked looking to his friends for back up.

All of a sudden, the force of Luke's fist was pressed up against his face in a very fast manner. He couldn't help it, he had liked Alex ever since he could remember and she was his best friend and now this jerk-face was calling her easy. There was no way in hell that he would let that continue. Surprisingly, the jerk's friend just laughed at the douche bag that was now being pummelled by Luke and his impressive street-fighting skills.

Managing to stop himself, he guided a completely wasted Alex who seemed almost unable to walk at all, up the stairs. He managed to carry Alex up to the bathroom where Mia had her face planted in the toilet seat almost falling asleep herself.

"My hero..." Alex slurred, her vodka breath a strong impact on Luke's oxygen as he lay her next to the bathtub.

"Jesus, Alex how much did you have to drink?" He asked getting up to regain that drink of water.

However, Alex wouldn't let him.

Oh god, she was a needy girl drunk.

Alex clung onto Luke like she was koala bear clinging to a tree with plentiful branches. As much as he loved her, he found this side of his friend freaking annoying.

"I'm never gonna let my Lukey-bear go, ever, never ever, ever, ever!" she sang getting louder and louder with every 'ever.'

This was bad. This was _really _bad.

Alex was clinging to him, purely wasted and he had a feeling that the many wine coolers she had been drinking would appear on his chinos soon. How the heck would he explain that to his Mom?

And then there was Amelia, who was already hurling and was falling asleep on the toilet seat, drool consisting of the leftover spilling down her mouth and even down the base of the toilet. It was not a pretty sight.

He only had one other option.

_Oh fuck._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Finn..."

"No Rachel, I need to know..." he replied softly.

The conversation had drifted on to more of the serious topic, digging down to the more hard-hitting questions about the hardest part of their relationship.

"I j-just thought, that I was failing you, I felt like I was _always _failing you, I wasn't good enough to make it to Broadway, I wasn't good enough to be there was Alex and Amelia and I tried, not matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get _anything _right and then it just got all too much and I f-forgot about you..." she looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry Finn because I never thought about you and I forgot and I didn't feel like you cared about me anymore and things just...well, they – fell apart." She trailed off, the last part of her sentence almost a silent cry.

"Rachel..." he started, scooting over right next to Rachel so it was more intimate, "It was never like that..." he leaned in to stroke a chocolate strand of hair out of her eyes that were misty-eyed from the emotion. "I've always loved you, every second of every day but things just got too hard and we both felt it and we were young and we didn't know how to deal with it..." he trailed off as he realised that they were literally millimetres away from touching each other.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, keeping the closeness between the two of them.

However, for about the billionth time for the evening, the close to perfect reunion was ruined by the clack of high heels on the floor of the stage, they exhaled knowing that the universe was giving them some sort of sign, they pulled away from each other, instantaneously regretting it as they cocked their heads where Quinn was running in, oblivious to the romantic scene that was happening.

"Something's wrong..." She simply announced, her ruby red lips shimmering in the lights of the stage.

Finn and Rachel automatically switched to parent mode.

_**I've been sat at my laptop for three hours writing this and making this the longest and most detailed chapter so far and I hope it is, it's fourteen pages long! I feel so so bad for not updating...**_

_**I cannot express how AMAZINGLY sorry I am for not updating in a month, A MONTH!**_

_**Aaaaaahhh, sorry!**_

_**Coursework is free from my life for the next four weeks, so that's absolutely awesome! So I'll have more time to update during summer!**_

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it,**_

_**Please, Please R&R, it means the world to me,**_

_**=D**_

_**Xxx**_


	18. Parenthood

_**Okay, so I've already written three quarters of this chapter! (properly) **_

_**I'm sorry for not updating but a few things that has happened**_

_**Writer's block**_

_**My laptop got cleared of ALL of it's files because it's stupid!**_

_**I was REALLY ill for the majority of September and the start of October**_

_**I've just started my English Controlled Assessment**_

_**Writer's block**_

_**So those are my excuses for not updating *please don't throw stuff at me***_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Sonal, who has been one of my rocks throughout this last month and hopefully now is going to join the prestigious club of Finchel Fanfiction Readers!**_

_**Again, sorry and please enjoy! X**_

_**Also, this is the fourth fricking time I've written this chapter because it's so hard to write!**_

Parenthood

At that moment in time a few things were happening:

Rachel was sat in Finn's car quite awkwardly, trying to forget the tension of the night and focus on the tension of Alex and Mia once they got to the place of the party

Finn was trying to bite his tongue; the night had been, well – harsh.

Mia was throwing up in the toilet, her head resting on the toilet seat

Alex was lying against a radiator in a stranger's bathroom, slowly falling asleep and looking rather drowsy

Luke was pacing up and down the bathroom that Mia and Alex were puking and sleeping in not believing that he had just called his mom, _his Mom _and admitted that he and his friends were at a party that they weren't allowed at.

"Wh-whatttt's up with yoooouu, Lukey wukey bear?" Alex slurred, her arms cradling the radiator if it were the most comforting stuffed animal ever.

"You and your drinking habits apparently…" he murmured trying to force Alex's slender arms off of the radiator and onto her lap but apparently was failing at that too.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile after being interrupted by Quinn, Finn knew exactly where Alex and Amelia had gone, as a teacher, there were always horror stories about Friday night parties and the people who went to them had hangovers until Tuesday. Finn hoped down that his daughters weren't turning into those kinds of people….they were the students that annoyed him the most.

However, Rachel wasn't acting as cool as Finn was with it. Fidgeting nervously in the passenger seat of Finn's classic car, she had no idea what was happening – Amelia had never been the partying type though she wasn't too sure about Alex though.

Finn knew Rachel too well – even after all of these years and quickly reassured her that they would probably be fine as they continued to make awkward conversation about Amelia and Alex and how much shit they had landed themselves in probably.

As Finn pulled in to the driveway of a house whose lawn was decorated in broken bottles and teenager whom Finn taught all making out with each other, all dotted about the green lawn. Squinting, Rachel noticed a tall, lanky figure pacing up and down the path leading up to the house. She gathered that he was probably their lead. Finn knew straight away what was happening…

"Who is he?" Rachel asked, pointing at the figure who was now nervously biting his nails

"Our lead…" Finn murmured as he unbuckled his seatbelt and then slid out of the driver's seat only to race round the side of the car to open Rachel's door so that she could get out of the car with ease.

As Finn suspected, Luke was the lead and he was now approaching the couple, quite awkwardly though as Mr. Hudson scared the crap out of him, not only was he his Music teacher, but he was the tallest teacher in the school and the potential father of the girl he wanted to date.

"I'm guessing Alex and Mia are in trouble?" Luke asked as he reached Finn and Rachel.

"Truckloads." Finn simply replied, trying to fake a smile, "Where are they?" Finn enquired just wanting to get away from all of the teenagers that he taught who were wearing as minimal amount of clothing as they could.

"Up the stairs, first bathroom on the right…" Luke awkwardly replied as Finn looked like he was about to kill, marching into the house, with the intention to get in and out of the house as quickly as possible.

"You did the right thing, by the way." Rachel gratefully smiled at Luke, grabbing his shoulder slightly as they followed Finn promptly into the house.

"Thanks…" Luke trailed off, "And not to be rude but and you are?"

"Oh, yeah – sorry, I'm Alex and Mia's Mom…" Rachel replied trying to make the conversation as less awkward as possible.

_Crap. I can't do this. But Alex would want me to do it. Shit. I'll just do it…_

"So, you're Mrs. Hudson then?" Luke awkwardly asked as the two of them started to climb the stairs behind Finn who was already almost at the bathroom.

There was a long pause when Luke realised that he asked a question that was way too complex for a one word answer but at least he tried.

"Never mind." He awkwardly announced as she quickened his pace so that he was a few stairs away from Rachel so that he wasn't on 'speaking level' with her but more of 'I'm sorry, I'll run away from you now…' level.

By the time that Luke and then Rachel had approached the bathroom, Finn was stood there, with the only adjective to describe his being…flabbergasted. Now Alex was slurring sweet nothings to the radiator, forming a romantic attachment and I think it was fair to say that Mia's face was firmly planted onto the toilet and she was now starting to use it as a pillow to her dreams.

"Oh what a surprise, Mia's a lot worse than Alex…" Finn's inner-monologue accidentally blurted out however this was replied by Rachel folding her arms and raising her eyebrows, Finn had always been a lot taller than Rachel but moments like this; he always felt a lot smaller when Rachel looked at him like that.

"And what does that mean?" She asked, slightly offended. Sure Finn gave Alex more freedom party wise than Rachel gave Mia but Mia never wanted to party, she didn't have many friend to party with.

"Nothing!" Finn automatically replied, knowing that he may have dug himself into a hole that he probably couldn't get out.

At this point, Rachel could basically hear the thoughts that were running through Finn's mind at a million miles an hour. It was a little scary how the spouse-telepathy thing still worked even after fifteen years.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Luke asked, snapping both Rachel and Finn back to reality alerting them to the fact that there was another teenager that they had to deal with.

Finn eyed the two girls, if was safe to say that Amelia was completely out of it while Alex was lightly snoozing, her head uncomfortably resting on the tip of the radiator.

"Mia." He shrugged, crossing the room to Mia's side where he crouched next to his rather drunk daughter, who was completely asleep on the toilet seat…what a glamorous look.

"Sweetie, I'm gonna carry you down the stairs, please don't freak out." He whispered picking her up and started to walk out the bathroom on his way to the car not forgetting to give Rachel a cheeky wink before he left being closely followed by a rather nervous Luke who already felt awkward for asking Rachel the question earlier on the evening so he followed Finn to 'hold doors' for himself, Finn and Mia.

Although snoozing, Rachel could quickly tell that Alex was a light sleeper as the light thud of Finn and Luke's footsteps woke her up slightly causing her to groan slightly, however she seem to be more alert slightly as soon as she saw her Mom standing at the other side of the bathroom, arms crossed.

"Oh shit." Alex whispered to herself, regretting drinking those Bloody Mary's.

After nursing many a hangover even on the night of drinking, she knew how to deal with this; as quietly as humanely possible she took a seat next to Alex on the floor, therefore enabling Alex to rest her head on the crook between Rachel's neck and shoulder purely for comfort for Alex.

"Oh shit indeed, but you won't need to worry about that until the morning – we'll save the shouting till then…" Rachel whispered, stroking Alex's hair out of her eyes.

Alex kept on drifting in and out of conciseness, that limbo between sleeping and not sleeping, which seemed a lot more hilarious to watch when Alex was drunk to Rachel's slight humour. Rachel had about two minutes filled with 'Mommy, I love you's' and 'Mommy, you're the best!' slightly whispered as Alex drifted in and out of the sleep.

Rachel smiled slightly as she comforted her daughter as best as she could.

"Mommy, sing to me." Alex asked simply yet childishly, not only was Alex very clingy when she was drunk but she was also very immature. However, Rachel was one of those people like her daughters that could never pass up the opportunities to sing a song, especially when it came to moments of silence like the one that was hanging now.

"Fine." Rachel sighed, smiling at the thought of singing matching the beam on Alex's face as she was almost asleep.

"_Here's to us.__  
Here's to love.__  
All the times that we've messed up__  
Here's to you.__  
Fill the glass.__  
Cuz the last few days have gone too fast__  
Oh Let's give 'em hell.__  
Wish everybody well.__  
Here's to us.__  
Here's to us.__"_

Rachel's gentle voice chimed quietly as Alex yawned onto her shoulder as conveniently Finn followed by Luke walked into the bathroom.

"She out?" Finn asked, although already knowing the answer

"Like a light." Rachel gently smiled, nudging Alex's body towards her father so he can repeat the same journey he had just done.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Dear Diary,_

_So it's official that I'm actually screwed…_

_I woke up this morning to a killer headache and wanting to actually die. It was crazy. Mia was asleep on my bed to, although her head was at the other end of the bed, lucky for her she got to smell my feet, I guess while I got to smell hers!_

_So I wake up, literally stumbling out of bed and into my bathroom, which looks like a dinosaur just weed on my floor, I'm guessing that that's probably puke from either me or Mia – either way I don't remember. I don't remember much about last night, at all. Just that I was very, like insanely _huggy. _I desperately needed something for my head, It was mental but I was pretty certain that my parents were downstairs and I didn't want to go downstairs without Mia so I crawled back to my bed, snuggling under the covers trying to get this distinct ringing out of my head._

_However, as much as my body wanted or needed to get sleep, my head was being a pain in the bloody ass and decided that it wasn't gonna let me sleep this morning so after about half an hour of tossing and turning I hear my phone buzzing on my bed side table only to receive a couple of texts from Luke trying to tell me what happened last night. After explaining about how Mia threw up everywhere, me having a romantic attachment to a radiator and almost being groped by a jock, I came to realisation I didn't really hate him too much for calling my parents to come pick us up, even though he totally should've just rented a cab or something! _

_Although it seems like I am actually quite in his debt as he told my parents that he was gonna get picked up by Aunt Quinn, he then stayed at the party 'till 1am trying to drink as much as humanely possible for a Puckerman, but that damn family hardly ever get drunk, at all – they never get hangovers, and they can withhold an AMAZING amount of alcohol in their bodies – something's that I have gathered Berry's and Hudson's just can't. He then got caught by his Dad where he was put through another lecture by his Mom while his Dad apparently looked pretty proud, I'm guessing my 'talk' probably won't be like that._

_I will have a 'talk' knowing my parents, they're both as corny and as awkward as each other but I do secretly love them! Mia then woke up and surprise, surprise – she puked on the floor next to my bed; and then she tried not to peep a word for the sake of both of our headaches. _

_After about an hour, we both decided to grow some balls and go downstairs only to be met by the biggest cooked breakfast ever, all covered with grease. Mom and Mia were vegans for god's sake! Everything was covered in grease and made me want to puke; I can't even begin to think what it smelt like for Mia! So my Mom and my Dad were sat at the table in our kitchen with cheesy grins planted on their faces looking far too pleased with themselves , I'm guessing this is how Grandma Carole probably tormented Dad whenever he came home drunk and then had a hangover…_

"_Morning girls…" Dad said sternly._

_Crap. Was my only thought. Sure I wanted Mom and Dad to bond, but not over punishing us! So then Mia and I were sat down at the kitchen table where we were forced against our wills to talk about last night and then we had an 'honest and frank' discussion about alcohol in moderation and then Dad made us promise that we never drink again which was promptly followed by Mom giving him a slight whack on the arm, although it did make both of them smile – maybe they did bond?_

_So why am I screwed?_

_Mia and I are grounded until the end of the year!_

_We have to clear up all of the puke in my bathroom and on my bedroom floor_

_We're having a dinner tonight with Uncle Puck, Aunt Quinn, Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt and we have to apologize to Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn for making Luke look after us while Kurt and Blaine probably try not to laugh._

_But most of all, Mom and Mia are going back to New York soon. I haven't told Mia yet, I'm too scared as to how she'll react because she might freak out and I don't think we have the mind span at the minute to pull anything off, our brains are basically pools of alcohol but I thought that now everything was sorted and we could be a proper family! Apparently not, it just now makes everything seem, I dunno rather pointless? What should I do?_

_Love, Alex *_

_**Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Personally, I didn't like this chapter but I felt like I had to write this chapter so I can get to the fun stuff next chapter! What did you think?**_

_**Please R&R, it means the world to me!**_

_**Hopefully the next chapter should be coming a lot sooner, I've already started writing it! :)**_

_**=D**_

_**Xxx**_


	19. Awkward

_**Happy New Year! **_

_**Thanks for responding to my last chapter so quickly and putting up with my pointless updating skills, Christmas and Exams got in the way of writing :(**_

_**Also if you got confused, I changed my pen name – my friend came up with it and I thought it was cool so I'm using it…hope you guys don't mind.**_

_**Anyways, I've worked hard on this,**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Awkward

"What's up with you?" Amelia enquired putting paper towels in the bin, trying to reclaim her pride while tidying up her puke from the previous night's activities.

"Nothing." Alex deadpanned as she flopped down on the bed, she still hadn't been able to talk to Mia about what she had overheard her parents talking about this morning when Mia had quickly left to go brush her teeth. Her parents didn't know that she knew and at this moment she wanted more than anything to share this with her twin but she just couldn't.

Mia sighed, slightly agitated at her twin sister and exited to the en suite bathroom to finish her chores, it was fair to say that she knew that something was up and Alex wasn't telling her something. It was really starting to piss her off.

"Fine, if you don't wanna tell me…" Mia muttered closing the bathroom door, annoyed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was fair to say that last night probably was the definition of intense for Finn and Rachel.

Before being interrupted by Quinn, the couple had basically discussed everything that they could and there were times during the night where they both had to hold back tears that were an echo of their emotions about fifteen years ago.

They had just about come to the conclusion that they were probably 'better without each other' those words came through gritted teeth and in-between awkward silences, secretly they wanted to be with each other – so much. But they had a history, a rocky history filled with arguments and tears but on the other hand filled with so much happiness and joy that was quickly torn apart.

After scolding Alex and Amelia things had gotten a little less awkward and intense, now they were sat at the kitchen table, aware that their daughters were serving out their punishment upstairs, trying to discuss as much as they could about their future. _Their _future.

"So, you're really moving back to New York?" Finn calmly enquired, trying to hide the pain in his voice, he didn't want to let them go – not again.

"I-I don't really think I have a choice, y'know? I have a job, Mia has school, friends…" Rachel stammered trying to convince herself that this was the right decision, before taking a sip of caffeine filled coffee to calm her nerves.

Finn looked down at his shoes, wondering what he should say henceforth creating yet another awkward silence between the two.

"Yeah, I uh, Yeah – I understand." Finn managed to peep out, his voice hoarse.

"What about Alex?" Finn managed to pipe up the courage to talk, "I mean, she's met you and Mia, you can't just leave her, she needs her sister…she needs her Mom."

Rachel was utterly shocked and that was the moment when they both realised that this decision couldn't be about them – it had to be about their daughters.

After about twenty minutes of 'calmly' discussing their options; they had realised that it would be best to part their separate ways and for the twins to see each other over the holidays.

It pained them both but it was probably the best option.

"How should we break it to them?" Rachel reluctantly sighed as she placed down her coffee cup on the mahogany table. There was yet another awkward silence between the two as Finn contemplated this situation becoming a lot more real once they told their daughters the plans for the future. However, they did not know that at that moment in time, Alex was silently listening via the slightly ajar door before quickly running back to her room, hoping that her parents wouldn't have heard her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

As the day progresses, Amelia begins to get even more flustered at her sister, her twin telepathy is tingling, there was something that Alex wasn't telling her – that had never happened to them before, they have always been perfectly in sync, maybe Alex wanted to forget about Amelia and Rachel, maybe she was having second thoughts?

While Alex was constantly ignoring her, she tried to push these thoughts away but they always somehow pushed back up to the surface. And it sucked.

Amelia flopped onto Alex's bed, she was alone, Alex had stayed downstairs for something and Amelia felt very…empty. Taking a few calming breaths, she convinced herself that her anxiety was all fictional, that everything would work itself out, but it didn't. It really didn't help.

Alex entered the room looking like someone had just shot her puppy, and it looks like she was about to take her anger out on her twin, and she didn't, she stayed perfectly silent as she crossed the room to the bathroom after she glared at Mia for lying on her bed.

It was impeccable how scary silence was. The echo of the closed bathroom door sent shivers down Amelia's spine as it was another reminder of how alone she felt and she lay there, on Alex's bed – trying to fight back tears all because she felt lonely.

After about half an hour of sulking the bathroom, Alex finally came out although Mia didn't notice the red blotches and puffiness of her face – she had been crying. Alex again silent as she had been before crossed the room to her wardrobe as she felt Amelia's eyes boring into her in expectance. Alex opened her wardrobe only to find some of Amelia's clothes hanging next to hers and some of the clothes that Alex had, had fallen on the floor to make way for Mia's clothes.

Alex had already tried to keep her anger in and had turned it into weeping instead but this was the tiny little trigger that let all of her emotions just go.

"Since when do you share my wardrobe?" Alex spat, turning on her heel slightly to look at her sister who was now propped up on her elbow.

"Oh, my suitcase was literally overflowing so I thought you'd be alright if I put some of my stuff in your closet, it's called sharing – it's a twin thing." Amelia smiled, a little laughter in her tone trying to calm the atmosphere as she almost leapt from her bed as at least now her sister was talking to her.

"Well, I'm not alright – now take your crap out of my closet!" Alex snapped, her brown eyes boring into her sister's.

"Since when did you become a bitch?" Amelia shouted back, she wasn't going to become the victim of her sister; her anger was starting to come out too.

"Since I inherited a crappy twin!" Alex screamed, automatically she regretted it and automatically Mia felt as though she had been punched in the stomach, her heart beat increasing.

At that moment, Amelia's palm met Alex's cheek with a fast pace, it was almost as if she was out of control of her actions. A massive echo of the slap filled the air before Alex responded with another slap to her sister's cheek almost as quickly, this then quickly turned into a full on cat-fight however after hearing the ruckus from directly downstairs, Finn and Rachel suddenly came racing up the stairs and into the bedroom where they were screaming at each other.

Everything happened in such a blur, suddenly Finn was restraining Amelia, pulling away from her twin who was trying to hit her with a violent force, while Rachel tried to hold back the struggling Alex.

Having a tight grip on Mia, Finn tried to scurry her out of the room, to calm the fight down as they were both screaming at each other, trying to get out of the grip of Finn and Rachel.

"I HATE YOU!" Alex screamed, as Rachel tried to sooth her to make her calm down but was obviously failing.

"WELL, I HATE YOU TOO!" Amelia screamed as Finn tried to one handed close the door behind him and he tried to force Amelia out of the room without hurting to her.

As soon as the door closed, it was although everything had suddenly switched as Alex basically collapsed on to Rachel in a storm of tears, unable to stop crying to Rachel's ultimate confusion and it was same story as Amelia was now crying into her father's shoulder as Finn had managed to guide her to his bedroom where she continued her tears.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After that, time flies – Alex and Amelia reluctantly calm down. Finn and Rachel reluctantly have a conversation about what they should do and Alex and Amelia down look at each other, let alone speak to each other.

And the car ride to Quinn and Puck's is even more awkward. Finn and Rachel making awkward small talk in the front of the car, and then Alex and Amelia sitting as far away from each other in the back seats of Finn's car, it was the first time that things had ever been completely awkward between the two of them.

The awkwardness then continued as they came into the Puckerman threshold, Amelia and Alex were reluctantly sat next to each other as Luke became a little confused as to who to make googily eyes at as he still couldn't tell the difference between the twins.

As the dinner table avoided the blunt conversation topic of how rapidly school was approaching, all of the participants had to be rather grateful to Kurt who mainly kept the conversation on himself or fashion which if you were wondering, got Finn and Puck rather lost when he started to discuss Marc Jacob's new collection.

The evening drabbled on somehow, to the point where Quinn was about to get out the baby pictures of Luke and Finn and Rachel were laughing about their high school days to the point where Alex and Mia were noticing and sharing awkward glances at each other as to say, 'this is actually happening!' and not to mention the even more awkward glances between Alex and Luke.

After the laughter dies down, and the alcohol has settled in to the adult's bloodstreams; the conversation advanced to the topic that Luke, Alex and Amelia hoped it wouldn't; School.

"So, when are you guys going back to school?" Blaine asked casually circulating his red wine round his wine glass.

And then the most awkward silence commenced.

"Um, we haven't really talked about that yet…" Rachel managed to splutter out of the silence hanging.

"Bullshit." Alex automatically replied, not knowing what was happening, adrenaline bursting through her bloodstream, trying to control her emotions.

"Excuse m-" Rachel was about to start.

"I know." Alex quietly whispered, her twin looking slightly confused, "I know that Mia and Mom are going back to New York at the end of summer and I know that we'll probably never see them apart from maybe Thansgiving…" She finished and although the tension was thick, at least it was off her chest but she really didn't want to hang around, soon her legs were taking her outside to the Puckerman's patio as far away from the awkwardness as she could manage, with of course being followed by Luke.

Soon, everything became very clear to Amelia: why Alex was acting so weird, why she wouldn't talk to her, why they were fighting.

"Is that true?" Mia managed to squeak out, placing her fork on the placemat. She waited for one of her parents to provide an explanation but it didn't come, the silence just lay in the atmosphere, but that wasn't enough for Mia as she ran off following her sister to patio, away from her parents.

Rachel and Finn shared a glance with each other, both not sure what to do in this situation but now knowing why Alex and Mia were arguing.

"Don't you love awkward silences?" Kurt muttered with a snarky tone as he received a light whack to the arm as Blaine was getting slightly annoyed.

OoOoOoOoOo

It's easy to move on when they decide to, Mia and Alex have an automatic reunion as they fall into each other's arms, sobbing. They're parents sit them down, one by one and explain what's going to happen that Mia and Rachel are going back to New York and there will be no sort of 'romantic reunion' between Finn and Rachel like their daughters had planned and that they will be civil about each other and the family will be reunited hopefully at the national holidays to which Alex cried, Mia sobs while Finn and Rachel truthfully hold back the tears.

The tethered couple, what had they become?

They spend three last days with each other, before Rachel decides that it's too painful to stay in Lima anymore; especially knowing that they would leave eventually even though both Finn and Rachel want them to stay, though they would try not to admit it, trying to keep their pride.

The dreaded day comes and everyone in the household wakes up with a knot in their stomach, all not wanting to drive to the airport but travelling there anyway. And so the routine starts: Mia and Rachel check in, Finn and Rachel have final conversations with each other about the arrangements both not talking about their true feelings, while Alex and Mia sip at their lukewarm drinks that they don't remember purchasing as they try to stop crying which undoubtedly, they fail at.

"Flight 416 to JFK, New York now boarding…" the announcer shrills over the PA system. And that's when they know, that's when they know that this is their deadline for goodbyes. As almost an instant reaction, Amelia pulls Finn into a hug as Alex does the same with Rachel, both whispering promises that they probably won't keep as a few tears trickle down Rachel cheek as both parents know that this is the last time that will see each other, for a while anyway.

Once the emotional and teary eyes are over, Mia and Alex have one last hug trying to imagine what it's like to go back to being an 'only child' when really part of them is in another state.

"Don't worry, he'll change his mind, I'm sure…" Alex whispers to her sister loud enough that Finn hears but she's not too sure if Rachel heard too.

Mia slowly pulls out of the hug as Finn hands Rachel a little pink suitcase which could easily be carry-on luggage, unfortunately for Finn and Rachel they both know the significance of this and saying a proper goodbye, mainly hugging would just tempt them even more to stay.

"Flight 416 to JFK, New York final call…" the announcer shrills once more, to this Alex swallows the lump in her throat as she holds onto her Dad's hand, not doing that in years though.

"Come on…" Rachel whispers reluctantly, as Mia waves one last goodbye to her Dad and her sister while Rachel doesn't think she can be strong for much longer.

Mia and Rachel start to walk away from the two until she is stopped,

"Rachel…" Finn's voice crisp and clear despite being a few metres away, automatically turning on her heel, Rachel faces him, one tear strolling down her cheek.

That heroic tendency suddenly disappears as he feels like a kid again, not knowing what to do or say whenever Rachel looked at him, he can't do it, insecurity filling his body.

"Have a good flight…" He manages to choke out, knowing that he's blown his shot.

Rachel nods furiously, as she manages to squeak out a "Thanks, Finn" trying to hide the tears brimming up at the corners of her eyes.

And with that, soon they disappear.

Back to New York.

Back to life without them.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The car ride back to the Hudson house is pretty silent, nothing more that the static from the radio to take them away from some old Journey song playing in the background to which she can't place but her Dad finds it emotional.

"When I was six, you told me that you're biggest mistake was letting go of the love of your life, why would you do it again?" Alex manages to whisper.

To this, Finn swallows and turns the volume up on the radio slightly louder.

OoOoOoOoOo

The plane ride back to New York is just as quiet, maybe more apart from one conversation.

"Mom, when we get back to New York, I'm not enrolling back in School…" she announces as her Mom looks completely shocked as she isn't sure why her daughter would be thinking about that, she just raises an eyebrow at her daughter, waiting for a further explanation.

"…as Mia Berry, I wanna change my name to Mia Hudson." She whispers as a sob is stuck in her throat.

To this, Rachel swallows and places her hands in Mia's and they both attempt not to cry.

_**That was probably the most angsty thing I have EVER written**_

_**There are 2-3 chapters left and possibly an Epilogue**_

_**Thank you to the lovely people who followed me on my writing blog on Tumblr, www. obliviouslywriting. tumblr. com (remove spaces)**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**_

_**Please R&R, It would make my day :)**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**:D**_


	20. Autumn

_**Firstly, I'm sorry for not updating; I've had a few personal issues meaning that I haven't been at home much and I've been not writing as much (along with my mind drifting – hence why I started a three-shot)**_

_**Secondly, Thank you all for reading and for your response, it's been amazing**_

_**Thirdly, Thank you to everyone who read, "And Alex, That's How I Met Your Mother…" I hope you enjoyed it and I was wondering if anyone thinks that I should turn it into a two-shot? And again with 'The Playlist' the response has been overwhelming, thank you so much guys!**_

_**Fourthly, I'm really excited to say that after I finish this story, I'm teaming up with an amazing writer to co-write a Finchel story!**_

_**Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Autumn

_(1 New Message)_

_Sent by: Mia_

_Hey, it's me – We're back home safely, It's just- I thought that you and Dad we're gonna be there when we got to our apartment, you know, like in those movies where Dad would swoop Mom off her feet, It just sucks, I guess. I miss you both like crazy, love you Alex x_

Alex tears could've literally drowned her phone, she was that upset – although, she wouldn't have told her Dad that, she just locked herself in her room and thought up all of the scenarios where her Dad would run after her Mom and then suddenly, everything would just seem perfect, like it should be.

Suddenly, she heard as few sharp knocks on her door, quickly wiping away her tears, her hoarsely voice announced that it was okay for her Dad to enter.

Her Dad awkwardly entered her room, sliding his hands into his jean pockets once he had closed the door.

"Are you okay Alex?"

Alex couldn't lie, she didn't have much energy to do so anymore.

"No." she whispered, as she broke down into the crying wreck as her Dad held her firmly as the tears just wouldn't stop.

OoOoOoOoOo

After about ten minutes of non-stop crying and then a long, intense conversation between Finn and Alex – they were able to get to the stage where they could actually be productive, talking about old times dreamily over a pizza that they had ordered.

"I don't want to wipe Mom or Mia out of my life…" Alex whispered as she flung a crust carelessly back into the pizza box.

"Neither do I, sweetie, neither do I." Finn replied, giving

However they didn't know that two states across, Rachel and Mia were having exactly the same conversation over a Vegan Pizza.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Honey, are you sure you wanna do this?" Rachel asked as she parked her Car in the parking lot of Mia's high school.

"100%." She sighed as she knocked her head back on the passenger seat head rest and took a breath to calm her nerves.

"Okay…" Rachel whispered as they both unbuckled their seatbelts and made their way into the school building with Mia's registration form in hand with the letters at the top standing out in bold font.

**STUDENT NAME: AMELIA HUDSON**

**STUDENT NUMBER: 008472**

OoOoOoOoOo

_(1 New Email)_

_From: Rachel Berry .com_

_Hey Finn,_

_I meant what I said when I said that I want to stay in contact with you and honestly, I actually miss you. I just wanted to let you know that Mia changed her last name to Hudson; I couldn't deny her of her birth right. I'm sorry about how we left things, I didn't mean for it to be that awkward. Mia tells me that you and Alex have already gone back to school and you're preparing for the school musical, I'm so proud – you were always so good at directing and I'm glad that you've continued with it! I know that it's not exactly feasible but Mia's glee club is having a showcase in November, and I know that she would love it if you and Alex came! _

_I hope that you're good but mostly, if I'm honest – I'm a little worried about Alex, she hasn't answered any of my texts and when I phone her it just goes to voicemail, is she ok? _

_So, all my love to Lima._

_Rach._

His heart fluttered as he finished the email, there was some hope left for his broken family. Mia had changed her name – _Mia _had changed her _name. _Wow, just Wow – he didn't know what to say, maybe things with Mia weren't as bad as he thought. Of course he and Alex would come to her showcase!

Secondly, Rachel was proud of him, the one thing that he wanted to be – and he finally was.

But Alex. He had noticed something was wrong with her for some time now, she was freezing him out, something that he wasn't used to, she had never come close to freezing him out but now everything was different, she wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Luke. And she insisted not to try out for the school musical!

Automatically, he jumped up from his laptop, to go search for his daughter who was inevitably sat on her bed reading a Nicholas Sparks novel, without knocking, he poked his head round her bedroom door,

"Why aren't you talking to your Mom?" He asked as she glanced up from her book.

"Wow, way to be blunt Dad. I don't want to talk about it." She sighed, keeping her head perched in the book, refusing to look at her father.

"Can I come in?" He asked, desperately wanting to talk to his daughter.

"No."

"Just tell me why, Alex."

"It's the same reason why you don't want to talk to Mia, you don't want to get close to them because you don't get to see them as much as you want to, because it hurts so much to love them when they let go and leave, leaving you heartbroken and feeling like a piece of you is missing…" She cried, tears welling up in her hazel eyes as she radiated emotion that Finn could feel from across the room.

Finn walked into the room and closed the door behind him, an as quickly as he could caught Alex as her hysterics continued.

Things needed to fixed…and fast.

OoOoOoOoOoO

To Mia (14.09)

Alex, we really need to talk.

From Mia (14.10)

We do. Why have you been avoiding me? I've needed you this week and you haven't been there, I've texted you constantly!

To Mia (14.14)

I'm sorry, I've needed you to but I've just had some serious problems, I just can't believe that you and Mom have left. Are you okay?

From Mia (14.15)

No.

Remember how just about everyone in my glee club hated me? Imagine that happening every day at school…and then add a whole shitload of jealousy because you got the lead in the school musical. The bullying's just got more concentrated and I'm just really…alone.

To Mia (14.17)

Mia, you need to tell someone. Especially Mom. You can't be bullied; you can't let yourself be a victim. You need to focus on the positives.

You never told me you got the lead in the musical?

From Mia (14.20)

How am I supposed to stay on the positives when everyone hates me, I hate this damn town and I just wish I was back in Ohio with you and Dad. Well, I got Eponine in Les Mis and I'd count that as a major part, apart from being with Mom, getting Eponine is the only good thing about New York.

To Mia (14.22)

Wait…you wish you were back in Lima?

From Mia (14.23)

Uh, yeah.

To Mia (14.24)

I think that could be arranged.

From Mia (14.25)

Why are my twin senses tingling?

To Mia (14.26)

Because Mia Hudson, you're coming home. :)

OoOoOoOoOo

Rachel was always able to read her daughter like a book. Especially when she was upset; which since they came back to New York; she constantly was. Automatically, New York wasn't home anymore; it had been for years but ever since Alex and Finn were introduced back into their lives, things could never be the same again.

Mia had become more closed off to her; probably blaming her for not letting her know who Alex was until they found each other. She constantly felt like Mia hated her and she couldn't even get started on Alex, Alex completely froze her out and probably hated her guts for leaving her…again.

Right now, as far as Rachel knew – Mia was cooped up in her room, listening to music insanely loudly, a habit that made her smile because it reminded her of Finn.

It was weird, Mia hadn't come out of her room in the past hours so Rachel decided to make sure that she was alright, the blaze of the music becoming more intense as she made her way to Amelia's room.

She knocked on the door. No response.

She knocked on the door once more. Still no response.

"Mia, sweetie – are you okay?" She asked, still knocking, the music being the only response.

Getting worried, she turned the handle, and poked her head through only for her body to burst fully into the room; shocked and dismayed there was no trace of her anywhere only her iPod left on the dock, and a note on the bed simply saying.

_I'm sorry. I miss Lima. I'll call you when I get there. _

_Mia._

Running to the phone, she rang the first number that was programmed into her brain; without thinking and the caller picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"Finn, we have a problem."

_**This chapter changed drastically from what I had planned,**_

_**What did you guys think?**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**:D**_

**PS Next chapter will be the last chapter before an Epilogue**


	21. Family

_**Hey guys, thank you all for your lovely support whether it's reviewing, favouriting, alerting or just reading, it all means the world to me!**_

_**So when I was supposed to be practicing piano and doing my homework, this came out. I was too excited so I had to write this! :)**_

_**Also: A side note to any of you lovely readers who are Harry Potter fans; I'd highly recommend reading 'Trying to Fit In' by 'MissHermonieEverdeenCullen' who happens to be one of my best friends and I happen to be her beta-reader for the story so if you guys want any good Harry Potter OC stories to read, I'd highly recommend that :D**_

_**But here it is guys, the penultimate chapter of Vocal Exchange *I'm so excited***_

Family

Finn slammed the phone down into the receiver, he knew that the twins were inseparable and he wanted to see Mia with all of his might but _running away from home. _You could never say that the Berry's weren't dramatic.

Grumbling to himself, he sprinted upstairs to his daughter's bedroom, to find unsurprisingly the sound of a Barbra Streisand song being belted by his daughter. But then a thought occurred into his head, if we shouted at Alex, it would make communicating with her about Mia's whereabouts a lot harder. Although coming dangerously close to knocking on his teenager's door, he backed away and instead made his way to his own bedroom where he retrieved his phone from where he found the number that he needed to dial.

Picking up after a couple of rings, the voice was unmistakable.

"Dad, before you shout at me – I have an explanation!" The voice trembled.

"Amelia Hudson – I don't want an explanation, I want you to tell me where you are, right this second!" He firmly said, grabbing his jacket from his closet unknowing that Mia was getting pretty scared of him, he had never really told her off before, and as a six foot man; he was pretty intimidating.

"I'm on a train; I get to Lima In like twenty minutes." She whispered, not wanting to get into any further trouble.

"So, here's what you are going to do; you are going to text Alex and say that your train was delayed and you're not getting to Lima for about fifty minutes; because I'm assuming that you are in cahoots with your sister, and then after you do that, you are going to get off that train and you and I are going to have an honest conversation, okay?"

There was a dead silence on the other end of the line.

"Mia."

"Okay, yes. I'll do it. I'm so sorry Dad." She whispered trying to hold back tears from disappointing her father.

"Okay, I'll see you soon …I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

He hung up. Shoving his phone into his coat pocket; he knocked on Alex's door to let her know that he was 'picking something up from the store' and he could basically hear her thoughts when he told her that he would be gone, and he could also practically hear her thoughts when her phone buzzed and she quickly glanced at it.

After making his way down the stairs and then eventually outside and into his car, he took a moment to gather his thoughts before taking his phone out once more, this time, there was no patience when he rung this number. He knew that she would pick up a millisecond after the first ring. And she did.

"Finn, oh my god – Have you found her?" A manic Rachel managed to splutter from the other end of the line.

"She's on a train; she get's to Lima in about fifteen minutes – I'm gonna talk to her and then I'll put her on a train back to New York." He managed to sigh, he didn't want to do that – in fact that was the last thing he wanted to do, send his daughter away.

"W-Wait? Why would you do that, if she's come to Lima, there must be some reason, it's better if she stays with you for a while, um…would that be okay?"

Finn swore that his heart beat could be heard from Mount Everest.

"Finn?"

"Um, no – that was actually what I wanted to do, what about you? Will you be okay or do you want to come down to Lima, you know for Alex and Mia, I just feel like it would be better if both of us would around…"

"Finn, I don't kn-"

"Rach, I insist."

She could never resist to anything he wanted when he called her that name, the name that nobody else called her, after a sheepish response of 'Yes' and an awkward response followed by Finn hanging up and then banging his head against the head-rest of his car. He took and breath and made his way to his destination. The Lima Train Station.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Amelia couldn't figure out whether she was so nervous that she could cry, or so nervous that she could puke. Maybe it was a mix of both.

Once she got off the train, she would be absolutely doomed. And she meant doomed, would her Dad send her back to New York just to be told off by her Mom? Would she get grounded and wouldn't be able to see her Dad or Alex until only god knew when?

I guess that's what you get for running away from home.

When she got off the train, she was met with her father waiting at the platform, his hands perched awkwardly in his pockets almost glaring at her; trying to take her own sweet time to get to him, and instead of being met with screams and shouts; she was enclosed in a hug. It wasn't an awkward hug, it was a more 'I'm glad you're safe' hug; if that could be displayed in a hug.

The next thing she knew, Finn had grabbed her mini pink suitcase – almost identical to her mother's and he was dragging it into the platform's mini and inevitably mediocre café. There they found an empty booth and sat, Finn at one side and Mia at the other.

After awkwardly ordering a black coffee for Finn and a hot chocolate for his daughter; the silence had to be broken.

"Spill." He simply stated, and to that tiny offer, Amelia told him everything, _everything. _Even every last detail about Nationals, about how ever Alex hated her for a little while, she explained about how much she hated New York, how the only she loved in the dear city was her Mother and Broadway, how much she missed both her father and her twin and how much she wished that every second she was in Lima.

After showing him horrifying texts from classmates that had bullied her; Finn gently grabbed her hand and squeezed, to show that everything was alright now, everything was _going _to be alright.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I assure you Ms. Berry – this opportunity will not come again." The voice rung across the line

"No, Mr. Thomas – I understand that but my family always has to come first. I'll get back to you by the end of the week."

"But, Ms. Ber-"

She hung up, the plane was boarding. She couldn't possibly think about a job offer after all that her family had gone through so far, as she got into her seat on the aircraft, before turning off her phone; she received one last text from her ex-husband.

_(1 New Message)_

_From Finn_

_Everything's going to be fine. Trust me._

Everything was going to be fine.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Once Alex had found out about how her Dad had outsmarted her; it didn't really surprise her. He was always smart, but he never showed it, but he realised that something that was really wrong; he realised that the Hudson's couldn't be apart for long.

They were now at home; lounging in the living room chatting like a regular family about regular family issues; if you could regard their family as regular.

"Dad?" Mia piped up as Finn turned his head to look at his daughter. Mia promptly looked at her twin; not knowing how to phrase her next question.

"Are you and Mom gonna get back together?" Mia started and before he could answer Alex was into her casual rambling self, "Because, you guys got so close to coming back together, but you guys are soul mates – can't you guys, like – fall back in love?"

"Girls, I don't think your Mom thinks of me like that anymore…" He could barely finish his sentence before Mia was able to start another argument.

"Of course she does! Are you guys blind? God, it's like Luke and Alex just with more wrinkles and passionate feelings!" She whined, flopping on the sofa.

"Thanks Mia." Alex deadpanned giving her best 'bitch, please' face

After a minute of pondering, he realised – he had been so blind. He had tobe reunited with his soul mate – as Alex would put it.

"Get your coats."

OoOoOoOoOo

Rachel had just realised something.

She actually _hated _airports.

She hated that it took forever to get a decent cup of coffee.

She hated that the luggage carousel never seemed to be in her favour.

She hated that she was alone and she could see all of the couples around her cuddling and kissing.

However, when she was impatiently waiting for her suitcase to come in the carousel, vibrations came from her red coat pocket, signalling a call from her daughter; the one that at this moment in time surprisingly wasn't in trouble, hopefully.

"Alex?"

"Mom! Are you off you're plane? Oh my god, you're actually in Lima, have you left the airport yet-" Her rambling came bursting down the phone and Rachel felt as though she was getting whiplash just from listening to her daughter.

"Sweetie, calm down. I'm just waiting at the luggage carousel, okay? I'll be out in a minuite."

"Okay, good – cause we're waiting for you, we're gonna give you a lift back to Dad's!" The voice giggled as she could hear shuffling behind Alex and a muffled, "Shut up!"

"Honey, are you okay?" Rachel asked, as she saw her suitcase and went to retrieve it.

"Yeah, swell. See you later Mom, love you!"

"Okay, love you too Alex!" Rachel smiled, clearly amused by Alex's madness.

Rachel left to the arrivals gate, putting away her phone and keeping a keen eye on the horizon trying to look for at least one of her daughters; assuming that Mia was with her, how hard would it be to find two of the same person in a crowd of people, It was like a dumbed down version of _Where's Waldo?_

But no, she just looked round confused, a blur of couples being reunited and here she was, looking for her manic teenage daughters. Until she caught the sight of him; walking toward her just like he had walked out of her memories of him in the good years. His hands perched awkwardly in his jean pockets but then slowly removing them to gain more confidence, rather confused she looked around Finn to see if her daughters were there but all that she could really see was his amazing smile, his dazzling crooked smile that warmed her heart every time she saw it.

Trying to push her loving emotions away, she managed to splutter.

"Wait, w-where's Mia and Ale-"

However, she was cut off by Finn cupping her cheek, gently pulling her up to her tiptoes and then planting the most electrifying and beautiful kisses that they had both craved for years and years. tongue met tongue and they finally recreated the scents of each other that had been lost to each of them for way too long. Finn smelt like coffee and the slightest tint of grease while all that Finn could smell was Rachel's perfume that he once drove round Lima for five hours just to find it so he could have something, other than his daughter to remind him of his love. They soon came out of the passionate haze and rested against each other, into an embrace. Rachel's tears pitter-pattering against the material of his shirt

"I'm sorry, I can't believe I even left in the first place, I-I'm so stupid. I love you. I love you so much Rach. I'm sorry it took me a while to come home to you."

Rachel slowly came out of the embrace, trying to wipe away her tears, she managed to whisper.

"Better late than never."

She smiled a smile that matched his beam as they held each other. _Everything was going to be okay._

They left the airport, hand in hand, laughing at the situation as Finn glided Rachel's suitcase out of the airport filled with couples reuniting, just like them apart from they weren't any other ordinary couple. They were soul mates.

Hand in hand, Rachel realised something.

She _loved _airports.

OoOoOoOoOo

The ride back was filled with Alex and Mia happily singing every love song on the planet, very loudly from which Rachel had to refrain from telling them to stop belting, like the true vocal coach she was. But she didn't mind; she had never been this happy, not since they were like this the first time.

It continued like that when they got home, again Finn and Rachel remained hand in hand, not wanting to let go of the moment that they wanted to let themselves dream of for so many years and now was finally here.

Sometime during the day, while Mia was helping Alex prepare for the school musical, Thoroughly Modern Mille - Finn pulled Rachel aside, still worried that this was all a dream.

"Rach, how are we going to do this?" He said, as he sat on the bed in his bedroom as Rachel stood up, the two still connected by the holding of hands.

"What do you mean?" She asked confusingly.

"Rach, you live in New York. I know you know now that Mia doesn't like New York, but honey – Broadway has always been your dream, I don't want you to resent us for holding you back, I don't want to hold you back from New York, Broadway, your dreams and not to even mention your job!" He insisted, upsetting himself at the notion of Rachel leaving.

"Actually, you're not."

Finn looked up from the floor, all of a sudden, the glint of hope coming back to his eyes.

"What?"

"My contract as a vocal coach ended last week, I didn't want to mention it and then I got offered Christine in the national tour of Phantom, I know it means leaving for a long while, but it's not New York and I can come back to Lima and then once I come off tour, I'll be here and we'll go from there. One step at a time but I didn't know what to do so I told him that I'd get back to him at the end of the week."

Finn's jaw literally dropped.

"That's amazing, I-I don't know what to say but I'm so proud, you're doing what you love and you're not gonna be gone all the time."

Rachel smiled a watery smile attempting not to cry about how happy she was.

"So, that's a yes to Phantom?"

"As long as it's a yes to my question?"

Rachel looked at him suspiciously.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you remarry me?"

_**Aaaaaannnd, that's where this part of the story ends!**_

_**FINCHEL'S BACK TOGETHER! **_

_**Thank you again to everyone who's taken the time to read this and such forth, I would love to hear your opinions, an Epilogue will be up shortly hopefully.**_

_**But again,**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**:D**_


	22. Sectionals

_**So guys,**_

_**This is it.**_

_**This is the last chapter of Vocal Exchange, wow.**_

_**Massive hugs to everyone for reading, for reviewing, for alerting, for subscribing, for putting up with my rubbish updating skills and for just generally being awesome.**_

_**And if I forgot to mention:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, however I do own Alex and Mia Hudson, and their awesomeness**_

_**Also special thanks to my bestie MissHermonieEverdeenCullen for her support on this chapter and how to end this, to xoxolovewriterxoxo for her support on this story as a whole and my sister who encouraged me to start writing on FanFiction exactly a year ago, but most off THANK YOU to everyone who has taken time to read my story and this horrendously long A/N**_

_**;)**_

Sectionals

Amelia Hudson sat on her bed, looking at the rather compressed room around her. It had been two months since they moved to Lima, but it had felt like forever and a day since they moved from their apartment in New York. But it was worth it, she loved it. She loved living in Lima, she loved knowing that she had a twin sister as her best friend, she loved attending a school where she had friends, and she loved having a Dad.

She flopped back on her bed, gently humming the notes to 'Defying Gravity' to herself, it was a change to share a room and it was definitely a challenge to get all of her stuff and an extra bed into Alex's room but again…worth it. She was so content in that moment that she didn't hear the thud of her sister's elephant feet gushing upstairs and bursting into the room.

"You're falsetwo could use a little work!" Alex joked as she came into the room and flopped down onto her own bed, right next to her sister's. Mia smiled at the on-going joke between the two.

"Mom's downstairs if you want to go talk to her." Alex said, looking at her phone on the bed side table. Mia rushed to her feet, her Mom had a tight schedule playing Christine in the National Tour of Phantom of the Opera but she always made time to Skype her family and she always tried to come home once every fortnight. It wasn't perfect but nothing is, and that's the closest to perfection that they could get.

Mia raced down the stairs to find her Dad sat at the kitchen table talking to her Mom via Skype, the laptop the only barrier between the two. It was hard not to see her everyday but at least Mia knew that she had a full and happy family always there for her. Once Mia could convince her Dad to stop being such a 'Mom-hog' she finally got some time with her Mom as her Dad proceeded with burning some fried eggs at which was followed by some mocking by both Rachel and Amelia.

After some well needed girl-chat which was quite honestly, Finn zoned out of, they finally said their goodbyes as Mia frantically ran round the house, after losing track of time to find her school belongings. However, Finn once again became a 'Mom-hog' to have one last flirtatious conversation before he had to sign out.

"So, are you excited?" Rachel asked, knowing exactly what Finn was feeling but asking anyway.

"What do you think? It's not every day that this happens, are you still definitely coming?" He asked, his voice reduced to a hushed whisper towards the end of the sentence hoping not to be invaded by the willing ears of either of his daughters.

"Yes, I'm definitely coming!" She giggled, causing an instance grin on Finn's face - a comfortable silence came upon the two – silences were always comfortable. Simply put, they just liked being in each other's company.

"I have to head off now, but I'll see you later!" He excitedly announced as the similar rumble of Alex's footsteps running down the stairs reminded him that he needed to leave.

"Okay, I love you sweetie!"

He smiled.

"I love you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Finn Hudson loved all of the three leading ladies in his life. He loved them dearly and with no end. However, all three of them did have the tendency to do vocal runs and vocal warm ups, very loudly and very constantly. It wasn't that he didn't love their voices, he just didn't like the constant shrilling sounds that they made in the warming up state - He loved them, but sometimes it drove him crazy.

However 'sometimes' came into play, as Alex, Mia and the rest of the New Directions were warming up and their voices could be heard like a bullhorn above the chaos. So Finn, did what any good parent would do – he left them to it and checked his phone to see if his future wife was here yet.

At first, Finn and Rachel felt bad for keeping Rachel's homecoming a secret but he figured that their children's happiness would increase when they finally knew, so they kept it a surprise for the twins. After months in Phantom, Rachel had decided to take a break and let her understudy have her moment in the spotlight, so she could get back to what she loved the most – her family. Starting with, watching her daughters perform at Sectionals.

After a joyous reunion in which, revolved some squealing, some hugging and picking up, and a 'Finn, we're grown adults, put me down!' being giggled, they walked down the halls of their alma mater, hand in hand – ready to watch their daughters grace the very same stage where they fell in love, were engaged and even once, broken up.

But, it didn't matter.

All the mattered was that they were doing it together.

Always, forever and faithfully.

_**I know that was painfully short,**_

_**I wanted to make it longer but I thought that the ending was appropriate.**_

_**I hoped you enjoyed Vocal Exchange as much as I enjoyed to write it and any feedback or comments would be amazing. **_

_**As always, thank yoouu!**_

_**:D**_


End file.
